


Transfer Students

by Little_Dimples



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Kang Yeosang, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hongjoong Wooyoung and Mingi are from Australia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Language Barrier, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Pack Cuddles, Scenting, Top Park Seonghwa, the rest are from South Korea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dimples/pseuds/Little_Dimples
Summary: Hongjoong, Mingi and Wooyoung just transferred from Australia to go to university in South Korea. They gain unwanted attention on campus as people look at them for only their looks but against all odds, they gain some unlikely friends along the way.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 226
Kudos: 1517





	1. The Transfer

**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong** : So tomorrow we are yeeting to SK, how are we feeling

**Wooyoung **: Death is near

**Mingi **: Retweet

**Hongjoong **: Are you only saying that because you didn’t pack ?

**Wooyoung **: No…

**Hongjoong** : …

**Mingi** : …

**Wooyoung **: Okay maybe

**Mingi** : Bitch we had months

**Wooyoung** : Bitch I know

**Wooyoung **: That’s why it took me so long

**Wooyoung** : The more time you give me the more time I have to procrastinate

**Mingi **: I would be upset but I felt that

**Hongjoong **: Hopefully you don’t keep the same mentality when we reach SK.

**Wooyoung **: Of course not 

**Wooyoung **: Give me a week and I’ll do it on the fifth day

**Mingi **: Progress

**Wooyoung **: This is why you’re my favorite Mingi 

**Mingi **: Aww

**Mingi **: I would say the same but Joongie is actually my fav

**Hongjoong **: Aww <3

**Wooyoung **: Aight guess I’ll head out

**Hongjoong **: Good. Maybe then you’ll pack

**Hongjoong **: AND GET SOME SLEEP

**Hongjoong **: The flight is like 11 hours

**Mingi **: Sleep is my favorite thing in this world 

**Hongjoong **: I thought I was your favorite thing in the world

**Mingi **: 1. Sleep 2. Joong

**Hongjoong **: I can’t believe I lost to sleep

**Wooyoung **: Some people actually believe in it 

**Hongjoong **: Go get your life together you brat !

**Hongjoong **: I’ll come pick you two up and drive us to the airport at nine

**Hongjoong **: Goodnight love you two <3

**Wooyoung **: Ugh the mood swings

**Mingi **: I guess that's what old age does to you

**Hongjoong **: ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Wooyoung **: It’s been all but four days since we’ve landed in SK and I’m ready to die

**Mingi **: Who knew coming to the motherland would do us this dirty

**Mingi **: For one, I can’t understand shit 

**Hongjoong **: We can practice more Korean tonight 

**Mingi **: Thank you Joongie but let me finish my rant plz

**Hongjoong **: I’m sorry, proceed

**Mingi **: For two, jet lag is beating my ass

**Wooyoung **: For three, every old lady keeps coming up to me asking directions and I keep disappointing them with the default ‘sorry no korean’

**Wooyoung **: And yeah jet lag is beating my ass too

**Hongjoong **: Well look at the bright side ! We start school tomorrow

**Mingi **: 😒

**Wooyoung **: 😒

**Hongjoong **: Okay I’m sorry 

**Hongjoong **: How about this

**Hongjoong **: We can practice some more Korean and then make a puppy pile in my bed and sleep there together. How does that sound ?

**Wooyoung **: Can we scent too ?

**Hongjoong **: Of course puppy

**Wooyoung** : Then I’m in- oh I hear Mingi already rushing over. Be there soon !

* * *

**Gremlins **

**San **: FRIENDS

**Yunho**: Oh god

**San **: :(

**Yunho **: I mean proceed my lovely friend 

**San **: :)

**San **: I have some important yet terrifying news

**Yeosang **: What did you do ?

**San **: I may have

**San **: Done something bad

**Jongho **: Bad ? Now I’m interested

**San **: :(

**Yeosang **: Define bad 

**Yeosang **: And in great detail so I can use it against you

**San **: wELL

**San **: Earlier I was at the library because my one class is already giving out work

**Yunho **: Bitches 

**San **: ^^^

**San **: But as I was leaving I saw the most adorable omega looking at the map

**Yeosang **: Wait someone actually took the time out of their day to read that thing ?

**Yunho **: Sounds fake but continue

**San **: So I thought, why not help him you know ? It’s probably his first day

**San **: So I go up to him and tap his shoulder and when I tell you he jumps like five feet into the air

**San **: I tried to apologize but he already backed up and he tripped over that one rock

**Jongho **: Ooo that one rock. 

**Yunho **: I hate that one rock

**San **: So I grab him to steady him and he freaks out and begins crying and then I start freaking out and he runs away :(

**San **: So now I’m sad

**San **: Because I made an omega cry and my alpha feels bad

**Seonghwa **: You made an omega cry ?

**San **: HYUNG wHy iS thAT THE OnLy PART YOU READ I’M-!!!

**Yeosang** : LOL is this hilarious 

**San **: Yeosangie ! That’s not very skinny of you

**Yeosang **: I-

**Seonghwa **: You guys are blowing up my phone. Some of us are actually still in class

**Yunho **: Seniors 🙄

**Seonghwa **: Bitch

**Seonghwa **: But Sannie I taught you better than this

**San **: I didn’t mean to hyung (∩︵∩)

**Seonghwa **: I know baby

**San **: Oof he called me baby

**Jongho **: Ngl I’m jealous

**Yeosang **: I’m not

**Yunho **: I am

**Seonghwa **: If you ever meet the omega again, approach him slowly and lower your scent, young omegas are sensitive to smells, it triggers their fight or flight response and just apologize. I know you didn’t mean to do it and I’m sure the omega will forgive you

**Yunho **: Oh is this lecture ?

**Yeosang **: Wake me up when it’s over

**Jongho **: Betas

**Yeosang **: And what about us ?

**San **: Ugh but he was really cute

**San **: My alpha just wanted to like, appeal to him

**Yeosang **: Yikes

**San **: Shut !

**Seonghwa **: Trust me this will help you out next time

**San **: Okay hyung

**San **: I luv u

**Seonghwa **: I luv u too uwu

**Jongho **: Gay

**Yunho **: Now that that’s over

**Yunho **: What did the omega look like ?

**San **: He was so cute guys. Like a little faerie 

**San **: He was tiny too and had lavender hair and a mole under his eyes and he smelled like what christmas smells like （；へ：）

**Yeosang **: Christmas ? Damn

**Yunho **: Double damn

**Yunho **: I’ll be on the lookout for him

**San **: What ! No he’s mine ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ

**Yunho **: Finders keepers 

**San **: Wahh hyungggg

**Seonghwa **: Yunho -`д´-

**Yunho **: Jonghoooo

**Jongho **: Let them two fight over the cute omega for all we care, watch he not like either of them

**Yeosang **: Ooo I would die

**Seonghwa **: Fine but as long as you two aren’t scaring more omegas

**San **: I won’t I promise !

**Seonghwa **: I know you won’t my favorite child. Yunho though, questionable 

* * *

**AustraliHoes**

**Mingi **: It’s only the first day and I already got to beat someone's ass

**Hongjoong **: Hey no no, only I do the fighting. You just stand there and look pretty

**Mingi **: (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

**Wooyoung **: It’s okay I probably like over-reacted a bit

**Mingi **: No all of your feelings are valid. Some alphas don’t know personal space

**Hongjoong **: Whatever the case may be, you’re safe and unhurt and that’s all I care about

**Wooyoung **: I just wanted to know where the humanities center was (╯︵╰,)

**Mingi **: You know your Korean is garbage

**Wooyoung **: I know more than you mister “I don’t know how to ask for the bathroom so I’ll hold it on this three hour drive to our dorms”

**Mingi **: Shut up !

**Hongjoong **: Hey hey, no bashing each other

**Hongjoong **: Both of your Korean is trash

**Mingi **: This is slander

**Wooyoung **: Absolute vilification 

**Mingi **: Deprecation

**Wooyoung **: Denigration 

**Hongjoong **: Are you two just googling words now ?

**Mingi **: No

**Wooyoung **: No

**Hongjoong **: I guess I raised liars

**Wooyoung **: You’re only a year older than us Joongie

**Mingi **: Could have been the same year if you stayed in for two more months

**Hongjoong **: But I didn’t 

**Wooyoung **: A shame really

**Hongjoong **: Speaking of age

**Hongjoong **: And Korean

**Hongjoong **: You two have to start calling me hyung

**Mingi **: I’d appreciate it if you kept your kinks to yourself

**Hongjoong **: I-

**Wooyoung **: Yeah Joongie I don’t usually judge but yikes

**Hongjoong **: Fine

**Hongjoong **: Have fun ordering food tomorrow

**Mingi **: Aww hyung don’t do this to us

**Wooyoung **: Yeah hyung we will starve without you

**Hongjoong **: That’s what I thought 

**Hongjoong **: So cuddle pile part 2 in Woo’s room ? I’ll bring the blankets

**Wooyoung **: And snacks ?

**Mingi **: And snacks ! Let’s go

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins **

**San **: SO

**Yeosang **: Hold on let me sit down first

**Yeosang **: Okay I’m ready what’s up ?

**San **: Hold on I’ll wait 

**Yeosang **: For what ?

**San **: For everyone else to come in

**Yeosang **: I-

**Jongho **: Just say it

**Yunho **: Please

**Seonghwa **: Yeah just go

**San **: OKAY

**San **: So

**San **: Remember that omega ?

**Yeosang **: How could we forget

**San **: So I’m at the store right now and-

**Jongho **: Hyung just say it

**San **: He’s right there asfghkhkj

**San **: He’s so pretty 

**Yunho **: Which store is this so I can report you ?

**San **: :(

**Yeosang **: Are you gonna grow a pair and talk to him or watch him from afar ?

**San **: Umm

**Yeosang **: I knew it

**Seonghwa **: Well this would be a good time to apologize

**Seonghwa **: Is he alone ?

**Jongho **: Creepy

**San **: Yeah. He’s been reading the labels of these two different snacks for five minutes now

**Yeosang **: Wait- does he not know Korean ?

**Yunho **: Is he Korean ?

**San **: I don’t … know ?

**Seonghwa **: That’s some valid information right there Sannie

**San **: Oh my god how will I apologize ?!

**Jongho **: You won’t

**Yunho **: Rip

**San **: (T＿T)

**Seonghwa **: I mean… how bad is your English ?

**Yunho **: His pronunciation ? 10/10. His grammar and understanding ? 4/10

**San **: Thanks

**Jongho **: You can do this hyung. Is he still there ?

**San **: Yeah he just pulled out his translator

**San **: Is that...he has an accent ??

**Yeosang **: What kind ?

**San **: Forgive my geography but Australian ? Or New Zealand ?

**Yunho **: Cute

**San **: baCK OFF !

**Seonghwa **: Well either you can apologize now in your limited English or find him again after learning some better phrases to express yourself

**Jongho **: Eh sounds lame

**San **: ^^^

**Seonghwa **: These fucking kids I swear

**Yeosang **: I say go for it. The worst he can do is get you arrested

**Yunho **: Seonghwa-hyung will bail you out

**Seonghwa **: Yeah with my three dollars

**Yeosang **: Oh you in dollars ? You rich rich 

**San **: Guys not helping !

**San **: Ah he’s leaving asjddf!!

**Yunho **: Stop panicking and do something about it then !

**San **: Okay ! I’m just gonna do it. Wish me luck

**Seonghwa **: I’ll get the bail money ready 

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

  
  


**Wooyoung **: Ummmm

**Hongjoong **: Oh no

**Hongjoong **: I knew it

**Hongjoong **: I knew sending you to the store alone would be bad. What did you accidentally buy ?

**Wooyoung **: Okay one, have some faith in me, the power of google exists

**Wooyoung **: Two, remember that alpha who made me cry ?

**Mingi **: *pulls out gun* yes

**Hongjoong **: Mingi asfhasfha

**Wooyoung **: He came up to me at the store 

**Wooyoung **: And he said sorry in like ngl the cutest English I’ve ever heard

**Mingi **: *putting bullets in* wait what ?!

**Hongjoong **: C-cute ?!

**Wooyoung **: Okay let me start from the beginning 

**Hongjoong **: Please do

**Wooyoung **: So let's fast forward to me using siri to google translate the two different cakes I brought for you two

**Hongjoong **: Ignored but not forgotten 

**Mingi **: ^^^

**Wooyoung **: And as I’m leaving the store, he approaches me, very calming and not so scent suffocating like the first time

**Wooyoung **: And I’m like okay, I can’t do this but I can do this

**Wooyoung **: And he puts his hands together and bends down to look me in the eyes and goes “I’m sorry !” aND I LIKE DIE BECAUSE HE’S SO CLOSE

**Mingi **: And the gun is back. Proceed

**Wooyoung **: So I’m like its okay I probably overreacted. And he looks at me blank face and I’m like poor boy doesn’t know English !!! So I pull out our good friend called translator

**Hongjoong **: Love her

**Wooyoung **: And I type what I said in and play it out look and he immediately goes “No no my fault. I’m wrong.”

**Wooyoung **: And I think at this point I ascended because he was so freaking cute. So I tell him really it’s no problem. Just next time uh be more cautious with new omegas and he nodded and takes my advice to the heart. And it was silent for the longest so I just told him bye because well...what else could I say

**Mingi **: How about if you try that shit again I won’t hesitate bitch

**Hongjoong **: That but less colorful

**Wooyoung **: Yeah maybe if he came up to me like a creep but he came to apologize so I didn’t have any reason to be a bitch

**Mingi **: That’s a first

**Wooyoung **: Mingi Xavier Song !

**Mingi **: Wow so we just gonna expose my given name

**Hongjoong **: Well as long as you’re safe. Now get back home so I can hold you 

**Wooyoung **: On my way dad 

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong **: We’ve done it boys ! We’ve made it through our first week of Korean University

**Wooyoung **: Yay I hate it

**Mingi **: Ditto

**Hongjoong **: That’s a lie

**Wooyoung **: It is. I love all the food here.

**Wooyoung **: And I really like the clothes too and soon it will get cold here and we will experience snow !

**Mingi **: OUR FIRST SNOW !

**Hongjoong **: Already crying 

**Hongjoong **: Can’t wait to see how cute you two are in winter clothes. In your giant sweaters and fluffy hats uwu

**Mingi **: Says the bitch who’s 5’2

**Hongjoong **: I’M NOT !!

**Wooyoung **: What a smol boy you are Joongie so cute

**Mingi **: How tiny you’ll be in your giant sweaters and fluffy hats uwu

**Hongjoong **: That’s it ! I’m fighting everyone that’s taller than me

**Wooyoung **: Guess you’ll have to fight this entire campus

**Mingi **: I’m pretty I saw a middle schooler that was taller than Joong the other day

**Wooyoung **: Oh are you talking about the elementary school down the street ?

**Hongjoong **: That’s it ! I’m going out don’t talk to me for the rest of the day

**Hongjoong **: Also, it’s HYUNG !

**Mingi** : Yikes yet again. We’ve talked about this kink 

**Wooyoung **: Yeah you gotta do something about that bro

**Hongjoong **: I-

**Wooyoung **: Let us know when you get back okay ? I wanted to take Mingi and you to this cute clothing store in Itaewon

**Mingi **: Yes let’s go !

**Hongjoong **: Fine (´∩｀。)

* * *

  
  
  


**Gremlins **

**Yunho **: And then I said no, shirts only have three holes not four. 

**Yeosang **: Wtf are you actually talking about 

**Seonghwa **: I may have lost four brain cells listening to you

**San** : No no, I understand Yunho

**Yunho **: Thank you Sannie, I knew I loved you the most

**San **: <3

**Jongho **: HYUNGS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOWASDFKG

**Yeosang **: Jongie using all caps ? Must be important

**Jongho **: SO

**San **: Wait I don’t appreciate this. When I talk like that you all don’t listen but when its Jongho you all suddenly have the time

**Yeosang **: And ?

**San **: I-

**Jongho **: I just met the prettiest omega

**Yunho **: What the absolute fuck

**Yunho **: Why is everyone meeting top tier omegas but me ?

**Seonghwa **: A number of reasons but continue Jongho 

**Jongho **: He was like, so pretty hyung omg if I wasn’t illegal and already mentally married to Bruno Mars

**San**: I felt that

**Jongho **: He was so tiny too like smaller than Sannie-hyung 

**San **: Bitch we all can’t have your muscle mass !!

**Yeosang **: Sounds like an excuse but okay

**Jongho **: And he smelled like like 

**Yunho **: Like ????

**Jongho **: Mom

**Yeosang **: MOM ?!

**Yunho **: mOm ??!!

**San **: MoM ???!!!

**Jongho **: That’s what I thought too but my inner alpha confirmed it and fellas the inners don’t lie

**Yeosang **: Ayo you right

**Yunho **: Please explain how you even met such a person

**Jongho **: WELL

**Jongho **: I was doing my annual trip to the gym

**Jongho **: Which btw you denied coming to and you could have met him so haha

**Yunho **: ISTG !

**Jongho **: Anyways

**Jongho **: I just finished my workout and I go outside and I see this little red haired thing playing in the rocks outside of the gym and I’m like what is he doing ? So I inspect and he’s talking to a butterfly

**Yeosang **: Oh no you’ve found a pure boy

**Jongho **: He noticed me watching and smiled at me and I think I know what angels look like 

**San **: I !!

**Jongho **: And he called me over and the butterfly landed on his finger and he held it out to me and I’ve never caught a butterfly in my life so this guy must be like Jesus or something because how could a butterfly be so calm. 

**Jongho **: SO I introduced myself to him after to flew away and he tells me his name and how he’s a senior from Australia !!!

**Yeosang **: Oh !

**Jongho **: And I’m like your Korean is great and he like learned from his grandparents but he doesn’t know a lot. Friends just informing you, his accent is adorable.

**Jongho **: So we keep talking and he's pretty tiny and speaks in tiny and laughs a lot and he’s so warm like ugh and I guess I panic and asked him to adopt me

**Yunho **: WTF

**Jongho **: IDK I PANICKED OKAY

**Jongho **: And he laughed and said okay what’s one more son and anyways I just found us a pack mother you’re welcome @Seonghwa !!!

**Seonghwa **: What ?

**Jongho **: I said it 

**Yunho **: He said it

**San **: Describe our future mother, what does he look like ?

**Jongho **: The prettiest little thing. He’s like two or three inches shorter than me

**Yeosang **: uwu

**Jongho **: He has super bright red hair and he wears these pretty blue contacts (or maybe they’re his eyes I don’t know how Australians work)

**Yeosang **: I’m pretty sure that’s not how they work but continue

**Jongho **: And he’s pretty tiny in like a lithe type of way, small shoulders, small waist, tiny hands and feet

**Yunho **: I approve of him already

**Jongho **: He has like the most perfect nose like bitches are probably mad at it. And he smells like what spring smells like

**Yeosang **: What is up with how you and San describe omegas scents

**Jongho **: But that is all

**Yunho **: Okay but did you catch his name ?

**Jongho **: Of course I’m not San-hyung

**San **: Okay that’s valid 

**Jongho **: His name is @Seonghwa Hongjoong @Seonghwa

**Seonghwa **: Bitch stop tagging me

**Jongho **: No !

**Jongho **: If only I caught his number. He suddenly had to go but I know we will see him again he’s very striking

**Yunho **: So are we not gonna talk about how your omega and San’s omega are both from Australia ? Coincidence ? I think not.

**San **: You’re so smart Yunnie !!

**Yunho **: He called me Yunnie uwu

**San **: If they know each other that will be easier on Seonghwa-hyung and I 

**Seonghwa **: Who said I wanted an omega ?

**Yunho **: Your right hand ?

**San **: Every lonely rut you’ve been through 

**Yeosang **: Your parents

**Jongho **: You like last week when you saw this one couple wave goodbye to one another at the train 

**Seonghwa **: Okay I get it 

**Seonghwa **: I’m 

**Seonghwa **: I am

**Seonghwa **: I’M

**Yeosang **: You can say it hyung

**Yunho **: Take your time 

**San **: We won’t rush you hyung

**Jongho **: You can do it 

**Seonghwa **: Lonely

**Yunho **: Ooo he said it

**Yeosang **: Proud of you

**Jongho **: It’s okay hyung ! We will help you shoot your shot !

**Yeosang **: And actually make it because your aim is garbage

**Seonghwa **: Bitch !

**San **: He’s not wrong 

**Seonghwa **: San you’re supposed to be my baby

**San **: I am !

**San **: But daddy didn’t raise no liar

**Yeosang **: Daddy 🤮

**Jongho **: I physically can’t read that word

**Seonghwa **: I’m pretty sure he didn’t mean it like that

**San **: Yeah there’s only one man in this chat that’s daddy

**Yeosang **: PLeaSE doNT !

**San **: Yunho

**Yeosang **: Aight I’ma head out now 

**Yunho **: It’s been real but now I will go jump into the sun

**Jongho **: I’m going to go burn my phone. Enjoy your day

**Seonghwa **: This chat only has one brain cell

**Seonghwa **: And none of you have it !

* * *

  
  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Mingi **: Okay but I think someone just took a picture of me

**Wooyoung **: It’s cause you’re hot

**Mingi **: Aww thank you Woo

**Wooyoung **: Now compliment me back 

**Mingi **: You’re alright I guess

**Wooyoung **: Bitch !

**Mingi **: Kidding kidding

**Mingi **: I only hang with 10s

**Hongjoong **: What a shame that I’m an 11

**Mingi **: You not wrong

**Mingi **: Some bitch just took another picture of me wtf ???

**Wooyoung **: Where are you ?

**Mingi **: I’m chilling in the caf

**Hongjoong **: Did you actually order your food this time or did you point and said “this please”

**Mingi **: Umm

**Hongjoong **: Disappointed but not surprised

**Mingi **: Hyungggg

**Hongjoong **: My new found weakness

**Wooyoung **: *kink

**Hongjoong **: Bitch I said what I said

**Mingi ** : But I don’t actually like these pictures being taken, you know ? Like... what about my consent ??  
  


**Wooyoung **: Is it finally time for me to fight a bitch ? Point them out

**Mingi **: I’m pretty sure it’s a group of omegas

**Wooyoung **: On my way stay put 

**Hongjoong **: God I guess I’ll come too...to stop you two from beating someone's ass

**Wooyoung **: Says the one with anger management 

**Hongjoong ** : ANGER MANAGEMENT ???  
  


**Wooyoung **: See

**Hongjoong **: I-

**Hongjoong **: Fine

**Mingi **: Plz come soon 

**Wooyoung **: 2 MINUTES !!

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins **

**Yeosang **: Y'all I’m in the caf and I think someone is about to get their ass beat

**Yeosang **: Holy shit I think its the Australian omegas 

**San **: THEY’RE GETTING THEIR ASSES BEAT ???????

**Yeosang **: No they might be doing the ass beating

**San **: Oh thank god

**Jongho **: I knew he was pack mom material

**Jongho **: Throw the hands king !

**Yunho **: Why are they fighting ?

**Yeosang **: I legit just sat down to eat and there was a group of omegas awkwardly taking pictures of this really hot alpha ngl 10/10

**Yunho **: 👀

**Yeosang **: And he looked very uncomfortable about that and like five minutes later these tiny omegas come in and they talk to the alpha and the gang of omegas do their rounds of pictures and thus the fight started

**Yeosang **: Can confirm periwinkle omega does not know Korean but that clearly does not stop him

**San **: Periwinkle ajsdkfkg

**Yeosang **: And scarlet omega speaks better Korean but he’s more action first, talking later

**Seonghwa **: And y’all want me to mate him ??

**Yunho **: Yes

**Yeosang **: Yes

**Jongho **: Yes

**San **: Yes

**Seonghwa **: Sigh

**Jongho **: He can defend the pack. You can be the trophy alpha

**Seonghwa **: The what -

**San **: I agree

**Yunho **: Same

**Yeosang **: The alpha just broke it up. Can confirm he also doesn’t know any Korean poor bb

**Yeosang **: They’re leaving rip there goes my entertainment

**Yunho **: Okay but how hot is hot alpha ?

**Yeosang **: You’d like him. He’s like tall as hell too geez

**Yunho **: Taller than me ?

**Yeosang **: Maybe the same height ???

**Yunho **: Man, what a guy

**Jongho **: RIP San-hyung. That’s the guy he has to get through to get his omega

**San **: ajsjdfkg I have a black belt ??

**Jongho **: And ?

**San **: You right

**Yeosang **: Can also confirm for Seonghwa-hyung, crimson omega is HOT

**Seonghwa **: skdlkfghjy

**Seonghwa **: Okay

**San **: Okay ????

**Seonghwa **: I have to study

**Jongho **: Weak

**Yunho **: Super weak

**Yeosang **: He will come around. Just wait till they meet

**Jongho **: Operation get us a pack m*mmy on go

**San **: Why did you censor mommy 

**Jongho **: I’m baby I physically can’t read that

**Yeosang **: He’s right 

**Yunho **: Guess it’s my time to shine. Mark my words I will meet those omegas next!

**Yeosang **: Yikes lmk when so I can call the cops

**Yunho **: sdfgkhkhkgd

**Yunho **: Don’t :(

**San **: Stay in your lane when you do !

**Yunho **: No promises

**San **: :(

**Yunho **: Kidding

**Yunho **: Maybe

* * *

  
  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Wooyoung **: Hyung I thought you weren’t going to swing

**Hongjoong **: That bitch called us Mingi’s knot warmers !

**Hongjoong **: I said bitch it’s on sight

**Hongjoong **: She got me all the way fucked up I’m mad 

**Wooyoung **: One, ew

**Wooyoung **: Two, oh yeah I should have let you rock her shit my fault

**Mingi **: Joongie I thought we don’t hit girls

**Hongjoong **: These hands are rated E

**Wooyoung **: I approve

**Hongjoong **: I’m no ones knot warmer

**Wooyoung **: Please stop saying it it makes me want to die

**Hongjoong **: Okay I’m sorry

**Mingi **: It’s understandable 

**Mingi **: But now I know the Korean for knot warmer

**Hongjoong **: Please delete that from your memory

**Hongjoong **: You only need to know pure things like asking for discounts and extra sweetener in your coffee because you’re a pure sweet boy

**Mingi **: Okay

**Wooyoung **: Fuck learning actual Korean, I’m going to learn insults and curse words

**Hongjoong **: NO !

**Wooyoung **: Clearly it's more beneficial because I can’t keep calling these whores whores and they don’t understand me

**Hongjoong **: Fine you can learn

**Mingi **: WTF what about me ?

  
  


**Hongjoong **: No

**Mingi **: Unfair

**Hongjoong** : Shut up

**Mingi **: （；へ：）

**Hongjoong **: Ugh I’m sorry my precious baby. My sweet giant puppy. The love of my life

**Mingi **: :)

**Wooyoung **: So cuddle pile part 3 with laptops so we can learn some bad words ?

**Hongjoong **: Fine let me finish this work and I’ll be in Mingi’s room after I shower

**Wooyoung **: Homework...meh I guess I’ll shower first

**Mingi **: Guess I’ll make the nest

**Wooyoung **: You make the best nest uwu

**Hongjoong **: What a good alpha you are uwu

**Mingi **: Am loved <3

**Mingi **: See you two in an hour even though we live in the same house !

  
  


* * *

**AustraliHoes**

**Mingi **: Woo where are you ? You said you’d meet Hongjoongie-hyung and I an hour ago in the library

**Wooyoung **: Rip that was an hour ago

**Hongjoong **: Yeah what are you doing ?

**Wooyoung **: Ummmmm

**Mingi **: You were napping weren’t you 

**Wooyoung **: And if I was ?

**Mingi **: Bitch get over here !

**Hongjoong **: Freshen up and get over here 

**Mingi **: Yeah Joongie is barely studying now he’s falling asleep on me

**Hongjoong **: No !

**Hongjoong **: Am awake

**Hongjoong **: This book is just boring 

**Mingi **: Thank god all my courses are in English

**Wooyoung **: Retweet the only struggle is Korean class

**Mingi **: Yeah Mrs.Jeon looks at us with such disappointment 

**Wooyoung **: I keep telling her the last person in my family to speak fluent Korean was my great-grandmother and she’s like that's not an excuse

**Mingi **: Every time I’m in that class I’m like wow am I Song Mingi or am I Xavier Song ?

**Hongjoong **: Both ! Get here soon Wooyoungieee

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins **

**Yunho **: Do my eyes deceive me ?

**Yunho **: Or is that

**Yunho **: Crimson pack m*mmy

**Seonghwa **: Yikes

**Jongho **: No

**Yunho **: And cutie lavender boy

**San **: Super no !

**Yunho **: Imma do it

**San **: Please don’t

**Yeosang **: Please do for my entertainment

**Yunho **: Okay

**San **: Yeosang you fucking snake !

**Yunho **: Oof you guys were right they’re hot as hell

**Yunho **: I’m actually nervous what if they hate me

**Yeosang **: No one could hate you, you’re literally a puppy

**Yunho **: You’re right Imma do it 

**San **: Istg

**Seonghwa **: While you guys are doing that, I’m gonna go to the library to finish studying enjoy your new mother or whatever

* * *

**AustraliHoes**

**Mingi **: Hongjoong Harley Kim

**Mingi **: What was that ?

**Hongjoong **: Damn you didn’t have to expose me like this

**Hongjoong **: But also I don’t know

**Wooyoung **: Was that guy poorly trying to flirt with us all ?

**Wooyoung **: Or was I reading the vibe wrong

**Hongjoong **: No no, I also caught that vibe

**Hongjoong **: He couldn’t stop looking at Mingi though 

**Wooyoung **: Ooo~

**Mingi **: STOP

**Mingi **: But that was so rough

**Mingi **: I feel so bad that you have to translate for us hyung

**Hongjoong** : It’s okay I don’t mind 

**Hongjoong **: I was just curious as to why an alpha approached us 

**Mingi **: He almost caught the hands ngl

**Mingi **: Maybe it’s a cultural thing for Korean Alphas to not know personal space

**Wooyoung **: Say it for the people in the back

**Hongjoong **: I don’t know… he was like a giant puppy

**Hongjoong **: I liked him

**Hongjoong **: Oh no

**Wooyoung **: What ?

**Hongjoong **: I just had to push a thought away nvm I’m good

**Mingi **: Nah say the thought

**Hongjoong **: My inner omega just thought the more pups the better

**Wooyoung **: Ooo...no

**Mingi **: Super no. We are the only pups you need

**Hongjoong **: But he was cute no ?

**Wooyoung **: Cute and tall and it triggered my fight or flight ngl

**Mingi **: Weak

**Wooyoung **: Shut up !

**Hongjoong **: This is the second alpha to do so

**Mingi **: The second ?

**Hongjoong **: Oh um

**Wooyoung **: Bitch explain

**Hongjoong **: Fine let me tell you once we get home, we have work to complete

**Mingi **: I’ll hold that against you

**Wooyoung **: Me too

**Hongjoong **: The both of you are evil !

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Gremlins**

**Yunho **: Y’all I did it and omg @Seonghwa if you don’t shoot your shot I will

**San **: Stop it you whore !

**Yunho **: Make me

**San **: Humph

**Seonghwa **: Is he a beauty ?

**Yunho **: They all are but the red one is more your type

**Jongho **: See I told you !

**Yunho **: He’s like all tiny and smiley and pretty 

**Yunho **: And lavender boy is all tiny and his eyes are so striking 

**San **: I want to meet him again ! I practiced my English like hyung said

**Seonghwa **: This is why you’re my fav child btw

**San **: uwu

**Yunho **: Wait hyung you’re in the library ?

**Seonghwa **: Yeah the third floor

**Yunho **: Bitch I’m in the library ! Hyung they’re on the first floor

**Seonghwa **: Kay

**Yeosang **: Screams

**Jongho **: GO SEE THEM !

**San **: I would go see them but I’m doing a group project

**Yeosang **: Ew

**San **: I know I’d rather much be looking at pretty omegas

**Jongho **: Hello 911

**San **: I-

**Seonghwa **: I would go see them but

**Yeosang **: BUT

**Seonghwa **: I have so much work

**Jongho **: *collective boo’s from the crowd*

**Yunho** : So I got more info on them if anyone is interested

**San **: Me

**Yeosang **: Me

**Jongho **: Me

**Yunho **: Okay so their pack omega is Hongjoong who is a hyung btw

**Yeosang **: Oof

**Jongho **: I knew it !

**Yunho **: The other two are my age

**San** : Oh thank god

**Yunho **: They’re all from Sydney born and raised

**Jongho **: Cute

**Yunho **: Lavender boy Korean name is Wooyoung and the alpha is Mingi

**Yeosang **: God Mingi. We stan

**San **: W-Wooyoung 

**Jongho **: Pure boy

**Yunho **: Wooyoung and Mingi are working hard in Korean so give them like a year

**Yeosang **: Rip

**Yunho **: Hongjoong-hyung translated for them the entire time but even he stumbled a bit but its so cute cause he has a unique voice that draws you in @Seonghwa

**Seonghwa **: Hi I’m Jared 19

**Yeosang **: Bitch

**Yunho **: I promised to teach Mingi Korean and he’s such a sweet alpha omg he literally looks like he’s pouting 24/7 he agreed

**Yunho **: Then Wooyoung complained and said what about me and I am a weak man against omega puppy eyes so I agreed to him too

**San** : I hate-

**Yunho **: I wanted to talk to them more but I’m actually here for work and translating is probably tiring so I told them I’d catch them another time

**San **: @god let me and Seonghwa-hyung meet them next

**Seonghwa **: Bitch keep me out of this !

**San **: Make me

**Seonghwa **: You know I can’t hurt you but I will mentally

**Yeosang** : Weak

* * *

**Gremlins**

**Jongho **: I met with Hongjoong-hyung again !

**Jongho ** : Was coming from the gym with San-hyung and we spotted their bright hair and I pushed Sannie-hyung towards Wooyoung-hyung and I rushed off with Hongjoong-hyung 

**Jongho **: He was confused at first but I told him all about how San-hyung really is interested in Wooyoung-hyung

**Yunho **: Wooyoung-hyung uwu

**Jongho **: He’s cute as hell ngl I just want to hold him

**Yeosang **: Oof

**Jongho **: But Hongjoong-hyung was cool about it and he giggled when I said Sannie-hyung had a crush

**Jongho **: @Seonghwa he giggled behind his tiny little hands hiding his cute little smile and had an adorable eye smile @Seonghwa

**Seonghwa **: I’M JUST TRYING TO BREATHE

**Jongho **: YOU HAVEN’T EARNED THE RIGHT

**Seonghwa **: You’re not wrong but damn okay I get it, he’s the cutest thing ever

**Yunho **: MORE IMPORTANT QUESTION

**Yunho **: Did you get his number @San

**San **: Friends 

**San **: My dearest friends 

**Yeosang **: *leans in*

**San **: We got his number

**Yeosang **: *the crowd goes wild*

**Jongho **: YOU’RE WELCOME

**San **: I love you so much Jongie

**San **: Will buy you anything you want that’s in the limited range of 5-10 dollars

**Jongho **: I’ll take it

**Jongho **: Also Hongjoong-hyung said I could call him hyung if he could call me Jongie and I would do anything for him

**Yeosang **: Whipped

**Yeosang **: Maybe I should meet them

**Jongho **: He’s a literal angel

**Jongho **: Sadly I didn’t meet the alpha yet

**Yunho **: You would have died he's gorgeous

**San **: Wooyoung is the cutest being ever

**San **: He still seem cautious around me but like

**San **: Baby steps

**Yeosang **: It’s okay you got his number. That’s better than anything Seonghwa-hyung has done 

**Seonghwa **: The attack !

**Yeosang **: I said it 

**Yeosang **: You weak sad man

**Seonghwa **: (´∩｀。)

**San **: So should we all start learning English for when our packs actually collide or

**Yunho **: Would be beneficial or else this is gonna be a long ass year

**Jongho **: Tonight ?

**Yeosang **: We could

**Seonghwa **: Have fun

**Yunho **: Bitch you’re coming with no questions asked

**Seonghwa **: But

**Yeosang **: No buts

**San **: Okay who’s dorm ?

**Jongho **: Mine

**Yunho **: In an hour ?

**Yeosang **: Sounds good

**Seonghwa **: Fine

**San **: Yes

**Jongho **: Operation get Hwa-hyung to seduce Hongjoong-hyung in his native tongue is in action

**Seonghwa **: UM no

**Yeosang **: Um yes

**San **: Yes

**Yunho **: Yes !

* * *

**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong **: Wooyoung Noah Jung

**Wooyoung **: So we just gonna keep doing this 

**Hongjoong **: How was your talk with San~

**Mingi **: San ??

**Wooyoung **: Stop it. Don’t use ~

**Hongjoong **: But why ? San~ is cute

**Wooyoung **: I said stop it !!

**Mingi **: Who the hell is San

**Hongjoong **: The alpha that made Woo cry

**Hongjoong **: He’s actually a baby

**Hongjoong **: A fit baby like damn those arms

**Wooyoung **: HYUNG

**Hongjoong **: Right sorry that’s your mans ;)

**Wooyoung **: I’m going to throw up 

**Hongjoong **: Throw up on San~

**Wooyoung **: You’re five seconds from being blocked 

**Mingi **: No keep talking hyung

**Hongjoong **: So we ran into San~ and Jongho and Jongho pulled me to the side and explained to me how San thinks Wooyoung is the cutest thing ever and who am I to stand in the way of someone shooting their shot

**Mingi **: But he made Woo cry

**Hongjoong **: All is forgiven

**Hongjoong **: You’d like him

**Hongjoong **: His English was 10/10 adorable

**Mingi **: I’ll be the judge of that

**Wooyoung **: Stop him Min

**Hongjoong** : You wasn’t saying stop when you gave him your number

**Mingi **: WOOYOUNG NOAH JUNG

**Wooyoung **: THE EXPOSURE 

**Wooyoung **: I’ll remember this 

**Hongjoong **: I hope you do

**Wooyoung **: Bitch

**Mingi **: So why’d you give him your number ?

**Wooyoung **: Idk ? I think I was distracted by his arms in that sleeveless shirt ngl

**Hongjoong **: SEE !

**Wooyoung **: BUT that doesn’t mean I like him

**Hongjoong **: Sure jan

**Mingi **: Okay

**Mingi **: So clearly this guy must be hot cause you never look at anyone

**Wooyoung **: ASKDKFGKH

**Wooyoung **: That’s a lie

**Hongjoong **: You literally ignored that kid what was his name...Jason or some shit for five years and he confessed to you ever year

**Wooyoung **: His name was Justin ! And Justin smelled like socks !

**Mingi **: Okay what about that girl Ela

**Wooyoung **: Who ?

**Mingi **: Exactly

**Wooyoung **: None of this means shit

**Hongjoong **: Keep saying that

**Hongjoong **: I want the world to prove you wrong

**Wooyoung **: Bitch keep talking and the world will come after you too

**Mingi **: @god if you give Joongie a mans at least let him be handsome

**Hongjoong **: Are you saying I have poor taste ?

**Mingi **: Something like that

**Hongjoong **: Excuse-

**Wooyoung **: Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas is for my hyung to get his back blown out by the prettiest alpha you have to offer

**Hongjoong **: I-

**Mingi **: Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas is for someone for Joongie to explore his hyung kink with thank you 

**Hongjoong **: Bitch I don’t have a hyung kink !

**Wooyoung **: No but you want a hyung

**Mingi **: Or maybe a

**Hongjoong **: Don’t !

**Wooyoung **: Oppa

**Hongjoong **: That’s it 

**Wooyoung **: Mingi hide !!

**Mingi **: Oh shit Woo I just heard a crash

**Mingi **: Oh no he’s a goner 

**Mingi **: I’m jumping out the window bye !

**Hongjoong **: Oh my god he actually jumped out the window

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins **

**Yeosang **: Yo whoever lives above me has been running around all night and that's it !

**San **: Tell them to shut tf up or you’ll make them

**Yeosang **: Bitch I think someone just jumped from the third floor

**Yeosang **: Oh shit it’s hot alpha !

**Yunho **: What ?! Move let me see

**Yeosang **: Bitch don’t text me and then push me ?????

**Yunho **: Oh my god guys it is him. BRB finna be a prince in shining armor real quick

**Seonghwa **: You do know its like one in the morning ? Some of us are trying to sleep

**Jongho **: Okay boomer

**Seonghwa **: SJDKFSSDFG

**Yeosang **: Will keep live updates for you all

**San **: I got my popcorn

**Yeosang **: Yunho reached alpha

**Yeosang **: Alpha boy accepts his offer to help him up

**Yeosang **: I think I hear Hongjoong (hyung) and Wooyoung shouting but its in English rip

**Yeosang **: Yunho is trying to communicate with alpha boy

**Yeosang **: Yunho just held his cheek to inspect him I’m !!

**San **: !!!

**Yeosang **: Hongjoong (hyung) and Wooyoung are down there now

**Yeosang **: Mingi was his name ? Is immediately forced into a group hug while Yunho stands there awkwardly 

**Jongho **: LMAO

**Yeosang **: Hongjoong (hyung) just hit Mingi and I repeat is calling him stupid

**Yeosang **: Oh ? I think he’s crying

**Yeosang **: His crying has triggered Wooyoung to cry they’re so cute

**San **: I want to hug him oof

**Jongho **: They’re so precious I want omegas in our pack now ! Why haven’t we had them before ?

**Yeosang **: Because SOMEONE keeps scaring them off

**Seonghwa **: Hey

**Yeosang **: I said no names but if you insist

**Yeosang **: Oh wait !

**Yeosang **: Yunho just patted Wooyoung’s back and Mingi caught his hand

**Yeosang **: Ooo will Yunho be getting his ass beat to be continued

**San **: Oh sheet

**Yeosang **: Yunho backed away and is trying to apologize

**Yeosang **: Maybe Mingi is fluent when angry cause he just told Yunho to not to touch his omegas

**San **: I sure hope he doesn’t know about me ahahaha

**Jongho **: Rip Seonghwa-hyung

**Seonghwa **: I'm not ?? Apart of this ????

**San **: You have no say

**Yeosang **: Yunho apologized again and the little pack just excluded him out with an all English convo

**Yeosang **: Idk why he’s still down there oof

**Yeosang **: ⅔ votes and I’ll go save him

**San **: Do it

**Jongho **: Hmm nah see how long he will last

**Seonghwa **: Let his ass suffer

**Yeosang **: And you’re outvoted Sannie

**San **: Sad

**San **: So the live updates ?

**Yeosang **: I don’t understand his but Hongjoong (hyung) is inspecting Mingi

**Yeosang **: And Wooyoung is rubbing his nose on his shoulder to scent him so cutely omg

**Jongho **: Wait hyung how are you seeing this all from the second floor ?

**Yeosang **: I’m not. I went to the main floor like five mins ago

**San **: Smart man

**Yeosang **: Yunho is still there omg I need him to move ajsjdkfg

**San **: I tried to save him

**Jongho **: Don’t you live in the next building with Hwa-hyung ?

**Seonghwa **: We mind our business in this building

**San **: Also our room is on the other side so I wouldn’t be able to see shit

**Yeosang **: Sad because Mingi rubbed his nose on Wooyoung’s head and the tiny thing just melted

**Yeosang **: Scenting with omegas must be amazing @Seonghwa

**Seonghwa **: DONT

**Yeosang **: GUYS THEY ALL JUST NOTICED YUNHO STILL STANDING THERE SKDKFGGH

**Yeosang **: Hongjoong (should I keep calling him hyung I don’t know him at all ?) just told Yunho it’s okay and thanks for checking up on Mingi

**Yeosang **: Oh sheet they’re coming inside

**Yeosang **: They went inside the elevator and now Yunho is coming back in

**San **: Wow

**Jongho **: What a wreck

**Jongho **: I hope Mingi-hyung is okay

**Yunho **: He’s fine !

**San **: Bro you’re back ! How was it being a knight ?

**Yunho **: Almost got my ass beat for it but I’d do it again

**Yunho **: Mingi is hot

**Yunho **: Angry him is hot 

**Yunho **: I think I need a moment

**Seonghwa **: Well at least he’s okay

**Jongho **: Aww hyung you do care

**Seonghwa **: I’m not a complete asshole

**San **: Questionable

**Yeosang **: We back in our dorm

**Yeosang **: Now I know who lives above us ahaha

**Jongho **: @Seonghwa

**Seonghwa **: This information is useless to me

**San **: False

**Yunho **: I didn’t know the third floor was co-ed

**Yeosang **: Only to packs

**Jongho **: So when they become our pack we can go up there ?

**Yunho **: @Seonghwa

**Seonghwa **: I’m going to block you all

**San **: :(

**Seonghwa **: Everyone BUT Sannie

**San **: :)

**Jongho **: Shouldn’t you be asleep old man

**Seonghwa **: I tried but you insisted I be here to experience whatever this was

**Yeosang **: Pack bonding 

**Seonghwa **: I’m gonna throw up

**San **: Quick call our pack m*mmy to help him 

**Seonghwa **: DON’T

**Yunho **: You’re the only one with the number idiot @San

**San **: Oh right ahaha

**San **: Let’s go !

**Seonghwa **: GO TO BED !


	2. We're All Awkward

**Yeosang ** : I’ll give San $10 to text Wooyoung

**San ** : Bitch who says I haven’t already

**Seonghwa ** : He hasn’t

**San ** : Hyung !

**Yeosang ** : So money ?

**San ** : Why are you forcing me ???   
  


**Yeosang ** : Cause I’m in the computer lab right now and he is here and he’s been scrolling through twitter for the past thirty minutes instead of doing work so catch him while he’s distracted 

**San ** : Fine 

* * *

  
  
  


**Jung Wooyoung**

**San ** : Hello

**Wooyoung ** : Hey who is this ?

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins **

**San ** : ABORT

**San ** : He doesn’t have my number saved !!

**Seonghwa ** : Have you ever texted him beforehand ?

**San ** : No…

**Yeosang ** : Stop being stupid and text him back !

* * *

  
  


**Jung Wooyoung **

**San ** : It’s Choi San

**Wooyoung ** : Oh

* * *

  
  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Wooyoung ** : GUYS SAN IS TEXTING ME

**Hongjoong ** : GET IT BOY

**Wooyoung ** : I DON’T WANT IT

**Hongjoong ** : SURE YOU DON’T *wink wink*

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Jung Wooyoung **

**Wooyoung ** : Sorry I didn’t save your number

**San ** : It’s okay !!

**San ** : You’re better at texting in Korean ?

**Wooyoung ** : Google does wonders

**San ** : Google ? Not Naver

**Wooyoung ** : I can’t Naver at all 

**Wooyoung ** : But my phone is translating everything you’re saying

**San ** : Amazing

**San ** : You make me want to learn English 

**Wooyoung ** : I could teach you, you’re not too bad at it

**San ** : Really ?

**Wooyoung ** : Yeah you sound like an adorable five year old

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins **

**San ** : MY PRIDEEE

**Jongho ** : oh boy

* * *

**Jung Wooyoung **

**San ** : Oh ahaha

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Wooyoung ** : Someone tell me to shut up right now !

**Mingi ** : Shut up

**Wooyoung ** : Thank you <3

* * *

  
  


**Jung Wooyoung **

**Wooyoung ** : I didn’t mean that in a bad way oof

**San ** : It’s okay

**San ** : It hurt but it's okay

**Wooyoung ** : If anything it makes you cuter

**San ** : …

**San ** : One moment

* * *

  
  


**AustaliHoes**

**Hongjoong ** : I think I hear someone screaming from the study pod next to me

**Mingi ** : Maybe see if they’re okay ???

**Hongjoong ** : You’re right ! What a good boy you are Mingles

**Mingi ** : Mingles sajkdfgo

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins **

**San ** : DOES GOD HATE ME ???

**Yeosang ** : What happened now ?

  
**San ** : Hongjoong-hyung just walked over from the pod next to me and asked me if I was okay

**Yunho ** : Aww <3 @Seonghwa

**Seonghwa ** : Why do I even try to leave this chat

**San ** : He was so cute about it oof

**San ** : He knocked on the glass door before pointing at me and giving me a thumbs up and then a thumbs down 

**San ** : I gave him a thumbs up and he gave me two back askdfgkl

**Jongho ** : Almost exposed your dumb ass

**San ** : Almost

**Jongho ** : Do gods work and slide him Seonghwa-hyung’s number

**Seonghwa ** : Do that and you will be my least favorite son

**San ** : :(

**Yunho ** : Don’t worry I’ll adopt you Sannie

**San ** : I’d rather have Hongjoongie-hyung adopt me

**Yunho ** : Okay :(

**Jongho ** : But are you gonna do it ?

**San ** : ;)

**Seonghwa ** : It be your own kids

* * *

  
  
**AustaliHoes**

**Hongjoong ** : Bitches it was San !

**Wooyoung ** : Oh god

**Hongjoong ** : Whatever you’re saying to him has him shook 

**Wooyoung ** : I’m just being stupid

**Mingi ** : As always

**Wooyoung ** : I can’t even get mad at that, it’s true

**Hongjoong ** : He’s a cute boy though

**Hongjoong ** : Don’t break him

**Mingi ** : With that ass ? He might

**Wooyoung ** : Leave my ass out of this ????

**Hongjoong ** : I’ll leave it to San

**Wooyoung ** : DON’T

**Wooyoung ** : I’M CHANGING THE CONVERSATION

**Wooyoung ** : What do you guys think about Yunho ?

**Hongjoong ** : Adorable but awkward

**Mingi ** : He’s cute- wait why ? Are you trying to snag two men at once ?

**Wooyoung ** : No bitch

**Wooyoung ** : I think he likes you btw

**Hongjoong ** : What ???   
  


**Mingi ** : ^^^^

**Wooyoung ** : He checked to see if you were okay from that like twenty foot drop

**Hongjoong ** : I mean if I saw someone take a jump like that I would check too ?? But that’s just me

**Wooyoung ** : You have a heart of gold hyung 

**Wooyoung ** : But I know what I’m saying

**Mingi ** : We literally just proved you don’t know shit about feelings but go off

**Wooyoung ** : OKaY bitch

**Mingi ** : Go back to San~

**Hongjoong ** : San~

**Wooyoung ** : STOP !!

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Jung Wooyoung **

**San ** : Okay I’m back

**Wooyoung ** : You okay there ?

**San ** : No

**San ** : Someone as cute as you just called me cute and my brain caNT FUNCTION ???

**Wooyoung ** : You should get that checked

**San ** : Want to check for me ?

**Wooyoung ** : Sorry the science major is Mingi not me

**San ** : Mingi ?

**San ** : Oh yeah your pack alpha

**Wooyoung ** : The best boy ever

**Wooyoung ** : You’d like him

**San ** : Speaking of pack members who would like each other

**San ** : We have a pack alpha…

**San ** : He’s pretty much an old man stuck in a 21 year old body

**Wooyoung ** : Are you trying to set us up ?

**San ** : NO askfkggkh 

**San ** : God no

**San ** : I’m trying to help set up the shot for my hyung to your hyung

**Wooyoung ** : Hongjoongie ???

**San ** : *hyung

**Wooyoung ** : hYuNg

**San ** : Sajsjfj you’re clowning me already, I like you

**Wooyoung ** : Do you huh ?

**San ** : a-a-as friend

**Wooyoung ** : Stuttering over text. Yikes

**San ** :  (◎-◎;)!!

**Wooyoung ** : But show me what your hyung looks like and I’ll consider it

**San sent an image**

**Wooyoung** : One moment 

* * *

  
  
  


**AustaliHoes**

**Wooyoung sent an image**

**Mingi ** : Whomst ???

**Wooyoung ** : I think I just found us a new d*ddy

**Hongjoong ** : *chokes*

**Hongjoong ** : I’m sorry a what ??

**Mingi ** : Now I’m intrigued. Please continue

**Wooyoung ** : So I’m still texting San

**Hongjoong ** : San~

**Wooyoung ** : Harley plz

**Hongjoong ** : Okay I’m sorry

**Wooyoung ** : And he told me that basically his pack alpha and Hongjoongie-hyung would be a good match ?

**Wooyoung ** : And in the words of Hongjoong himself, who am I to get in the way of someone shooting their shot ?

**Hongjoong ** : Okay but who is he 

**Wooyoung ** : Uh

**Mingi ** : Bitch how you only got part of the information !!

**Wooyoung ** : Brb

* * *

  
  


**Jung Wooyoung **

**Wooyoung** : What’s your hyung's name ?

**San ** : Park Seonghwa

**Wooyoung ** : Thanks love

* * *

**Gremlins**

**San ** : BITCHES HE HE

**Jongho ** : He ??

**San ** : Called me love 

**Yeosang ** : Isn’t that just him being British ?

**Yunho ** : Sangie that’s racist

**Yeosang ** : WTF ? How

**Yunho ** : Just is 

**Seonghwa ** : I thought they were Australian ?

**Jongho ** : JSFKFK

**San ** : I DON’T CARE WHAT HE IS HE SAID IT AND I WILL CHERISH IT

**San ** : Also Hwa-hyung I threw you under the bus bye~

**Seonghwa ** : WTF

**Jongho ** : Yessss pack m*mmy on the way

**Seonghwa ** : Why doesn’t anyone support me and my single parent status

**Yunho ** : We just want you to be happy hyung

**Seonghwa ** : Aww Yunnie, that was so sweet

**Yunho ** : And by happy we mean by getting laid you lonely man

**Seonghwa ** : And I take it back

**Yeosang ** : Get those cheeks hyung !

**Seonghwa ** : STOP 

**Jongho ** : CHEEKS

**Seonghwa ** : You’re influencing the baby

**Jongho ** : I know all about cheeks

**Yeosang ** : WHAT 

**Yunho ** : WHATT

**San : ** WHATTT

**Seonghwa ** : WHATTTT

**Jongho ** : Sannie-hyung kisses my cheeks every day

**Seonghwa ** : Oh thank god

**Yunho ** : That was a close one there guys ahaha

**Yeosang ** : I’m going to go before we say something we shouldn’t

**Yeosang ** : But Sannie keep up posted

**San ** : No worries friends

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Wooyoung** : Park Seonghwa 

**Hongjoong ** : Never heard of him

**Mingi ** : Same

**Mingi ** : But then again I stopped going outside for long periods of time because people like to mob us

**Hongjoong ** : Speaking of that

**Hongjoong ** : A group of betas followed me all the way to the library because they wanted to follow me on IG

**Wooyoung ** : Knowing you, you gave it to them

**Hongjoong ** : I accept any form of clout

**Mingi ** : We lost him to fame

**Wooyoung ** : Maybe he will catch the eye of our mysterious d*d 

**Hongjoong ** : Ew

**Wooyoung ** : Yeah bitch how does it feel

**Hongjoong ** : I don’t know Noah, let’s go ask San~ 

**Hongjoong ** : He’s right next door

**Wooyoung ** : KDJSDKFG NO !

**Hongjoong ** : Know your place then pup

**Wooyoung ** : Rude

**Wooyoung ** : I’m just trying to get you dick

**Mingi ** : Ew

**Hongjoong ** : Bitch did you just ew @ me getting dick ?

**Mingi ** : I mean

**Mingi ** : You’re cute and all hyung but it’s like imagining my parents fuck

**Mingi ** : And I don’t want to do that ever

**Hongjoong ** : Since you called me cute I’ll accept it

**Wooyoung ** : SO what do you think hyung ?

**Hongjoong ** : About ?

**Wooyoung ** : Park Seonghwaaaa

**Hongjoong ** : He’s cute I guess

**Wooyoung ** : That’s more than enough thanks

**Mingi ** : While you’re at it get more information on him

**Wooyoung ** : Working on it 

**Hongjoong ** : I guess I have no say in this huh

**Mingi ** : Not yet

* * *

  
  
  


**Jung Wooyoung**

**Wooyoung ** : So let's talk about your hyung

**San ** : I’d rather talk about you 

**Wooyoung ** : Eye-

**Wooyoung ** : The confident you just jumped out

**San ** : sjdjfjf I’m a confident boy, yes I am

**Wooyoung ** : Confident boys would tell me about potential alpha mates for my wonderful hyung 

**San ** : Suddenly I don’t know what confidence is

**Wooyoung ** : Reminder we are speaking in YOUR native tongue

**San ** : I’m Jared 19

**Wooyoung ** : FINE I’ll just ask your other alpha friends. What’s the cute one named ? Jongho ?

* * *

  
  
  


**Gremlins**

**San ** : @Jongho

**Jongho ** : Yes ?

**San ** : No more kisses

**Jongho ** : What ? What did I even do ?

**San ** : Wooyoung called you cute 

**Jongho ** : It’s cause I am ????

**San ** : There can only be one cute alpha in this household

**Yunho ** : Me ?

**San ** : Yes you, you adorable giant man

**Yunho ** : uwu

**Jongho ** : so no head ?

**Seonghwa ** : You shouldn’t know that meme hashafadf

**Jongho ** : Get out of here old man

* * *

**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong ** : Someone is watching me I can feel it

**Mingi ** : Just watching ?

**Hongjoong ** : I’ve been waiting for weeks to beat someone's ass again so they better hope it's only watching

**Mingi ** : I would come help but I’m stuck in lab

**Hongjoong ** : Poor puppy

**Hongjoong ** : When you get out, hyung will give you cuddles okay ?

**Mingi ** : Ugh I would marry you but you’re old

**Hongjoong ** : Wow

**Hongjoong ** : And here you were my favorite son

**Hongjoong ** : Woo it's your time to shine

**Mingi ** : I’m kidding hyung

**Mingi ** : Don’t trade me with Woo

**Hongjoong ** : Hold on I think someone is approaching me

**Mingi ** : Oh shit

**Hongjoong ** : Ngl I think this guy is confessing to me

**Wooyoung ** : AND YOU’RE ON YOUR PHONE ??

**Hongjoong ** : Bitch don’t come for me

  
  


* * *

**Gremlins **

**Yeosang ** : Guys you’re not going to believe this but

**Yeosang ** : I’m yet again minding my business

**Yeosang ** : And I spot red hair @Seonghwa

**Seonghwa ** : Screams

**Yeosang ** : And I’m 100% sure this alpha is trying to shoot his shot on our m*m

**Yunho ** : Fight him

**Jongho ** : I’ll fight him, where are you

**Yeosang ** : Music center, main floor but Hongjoong-hyung is on the level below me

**Yunho ** : Your hearing and sight is impeccable 

**Jongho ** : On my way

**Yeosang ** : Hongjoong-hyung looks so uncomfortable

**Yeosang ** : One vote and I’ll save him

**San ** : Save him

**Yeosang ** : I stood up only to hear Hongjoong-hyung say he’s not looking for a relationship

**Yeosang ** : This alpha is not taking the hint ajsjdjf

**Yeosang ** : Hongjoong-hyung looks mad I forgot he was action first, talk later

**Yeosang ** : Oh ? The alpha guy just grabbed his wrist ?

**Yeosang ** : This isn’t turning out well guys

**San ** : ???

**Yunho ** : What’s going on ?

**Yunho ** : Hello 

**Yeosang ** : Holy shit guys !

**Yunho ** : What ??

  
**Yeosang ** : It’s Seonghwa-hyung !!!


	3. Let's All Suffer

Hongjoong was three strong seconds away from beating this guys ass. Could he not take the hint ? He already said no and no always meant no. When he grabbed his wrist, Hongjoong felt anger flare up into him. Who did this guy think he was ? But before Hongjoong could do anything, a hand placed on top of the other alphas grip.

“I believe he said no.” The person, another alpha said. This only upset Hongjoong more, he didn’t need any saving from anyone.

“What are you, his boyfriend ?” The first alpha asked.

“No but that doesn’t have anything to do with assault now does it ?” The black haired alpha said. The other alpha looked at them for a moment before sucking his teeth.

“Not worth it anyways.” He said.

“Asshole.” Hongjoong said because well, he was a ‘get the last word’ type of person and he would be damned if some low rate alpha told him that he wasn’t worth anything.

“What did you say ?” The guy said. “Fucking omega whores.” Hongjoong jumped at the comment but arms wrapped around his waist, holding him back.

“Let me go.” Hongjoong hissed. “Let me show that asshole what whores can do.” 

“Hey hey hey. No. Calm down.” The black haired alpha said. “If anyone isn’t worth it, it's him. Let him go.”

“Yeah bro, control your bitch.” The guy said and the black alpha holding Hongjoong growled heavily. Hongjoong felt goosebumps make their way down his arms but he kept his eyes on the other alpha.

“Honestly you should leave before I beat your ass too.” The alpha holding him said. Hongjoong watched him walk away this time, whole body tensed until he could no longer smell him again. “Hey it's okay, he’s gone now.” Oh right, someone was holding him.

“Let me go.” Hongjoong said squirming. The guy immediately let him go but didn’t leave. 

“No thank you ?” The black haired alpha asked.

“I didn’t ask for your help. I can handle myself.” Hongjoong said and let out a small warning growl as the alpha took a step closer.

“Hey, I’m not going to do anything.” The black haired alpha said. “But I need you to calm down. You’re releasing distress pheromones and it’s going to alert every alpha in this building if you don’t settle down.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Hongjoong said. His body felt tense, he knew he should have just stayed in the dorms today.

“I’m not. Sorry, but I’m trying to help you. Do you know what color your eyes are omega ?” The black haired alpha said. Hongjoong said nothing. “They’re blue. Such a fierce blue for a fierce omega.” The alpha took another step. “You did a good job protecting yourself and now the bad alpha is gone. You’re okay, you’re safe.” Hongjoong didn’t even notice the alpha had gotten so close until Hongjoong had to look up to meet his eyes. “See, there you go. Good boy.” Hongjoong growled at that.

“Not a dog.” Hongjoong said. He took a small breath and tried not to melt. The alpha in front of him smelt amazing. He was releasing such calming scents and was so warm, so close.

“No, you’re more like a pup.” The guy said. He took one last step into Hongjoong’s personal space. Hongjoong couldn’t back up anymore, the wall behind him stopping his movement. “You’re with me pup ?” Hongjoong took another breath and nodding, closing his eyes. Stupid alpha, getting him all aggravated. What was up with this school and their misconception of personal space ? “Look at me for a second ?” Hongjoong opened his eyes and flinched slightly at the red orbs that met his.

“You-” Hongjoong gulped. “You’re a pure-blood ?”

“Yeah.” The guy said. “Not really good at calming omegas though it seems.” The alpha laughed.

“No, no you’re fine. I’m just- I have a short uh…” The omega seemed to struggle for words. “God, can you back up ? I’m forgetting my Korean.” Hongjoong felt his face burn as the alpha smirked before taking a step back.

“Cute.” He said and yeah Hongjoong was definitely blushing. “I’m Park Seonghwa.”

“I’m-” Wait. Did this guy just say what he thought he said ? “You’re Park Seonghwa ?”

“Do you know me or something ?” Seonghwa asked.

“No- not at all um.” Hongjoong was going to fight Wooyoung because the picture he sent of this man did no justice to him in person. “I’m Kim Hongjoong.”

“I know. You have the pups in my pack going crazy.” Seonghwa said.

“Hmm the pups in your pack have my pups going crazy.” Hongjoong said, laughing a bit.

“I guess it’s finally nice to meet the person Jongho keeps calling mom.” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong wanted to die. They called him mom ? He was going to choke the brat out the next time he saw him. “But how are you feeling ? Still tense puppy ?”

“Not a pup.” Hongjoong mumbled, cheeks pink. “But I’m fine. Thank you, sorry for what I did earlier.”

“It's fine. That guy was indeed an asshole.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong nodded. “Um if you don’t feel safe here anymore, I could walk you back to your dorm.”

“Really ? You don’t have to. I can call Mingi.” Hongjoong said.

“It’s fine. It would ease my alpha knowing you got back safely.” Seonghwa said.

“Okay.” Hongjoong said. He packed his things quietly, trying not to let the stare Seonghwa was giving him affect him. He put on his hoodie before turning to the taller. “I’m ready.” They walked out of the music center silently. Hongjoong looking at how the sky was a pretty mix of oranges and pinks. 

“So...you’re from Australia ?” Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong nodded. “How are you liking South Korea ?”

“Ah I’ve been here before, when I was younger I visited my grandparents. But the cold, I’m not too used to it.” Hongjoong admitted and maybe the world was listening as a burst of wind went by them.

“Yeah soon you’re going to need a bigger jacket. One with padding.” Seonghwa said, smiling as Hongjoong pushed his sleeves down to cover his hands.

“Yeah I’ll take the kids to do that soon. They’ve never seen snow before.” Hongjoong explained.

“That’s adorable.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong giggled.

“They’re adorable. I can’t wait to show them. They’ll be so amazed.” Hongjoong said excitedly.

“And you ?” Seonghwa said.

“Huh ?” Hongjoong blinked.

“Did you miss snow ?” Seonghwa asked.

“I kind of don’t think about it. But now that I know that it’s coming, I can’t help but want to see it quickly.” Hongjoong said. They came across some wet cement and Seonghwa used his long legs to step over the wet square. He reached out for Hongjoong who laughed as grabbed Seonghwa’s hand and jumped safely over. Seonghwa let his hand go and Hongjoong tried to ignore the warmth the alphas hand gave him.

“Then let's wish for snow quickly.” Seonghwa said.

“And how do we do that ?” Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa gave him a smile before stepping into the grass. He grabbed a dandelion before coming up to Hongjoong. He placed the small thing in Hongjoong’s hands before holding them both. 

“You close your eyes and wish like this.” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong being amused by this, did as he was told. He opened his eyes to see Seonghwa staring down on him. “And then you blow.” They both blew at the same time, getting the dandelion all over themselves making them both laugh. “There, now snow should come soon.” Seonghwa said and continued their walk.

“I’ll hold you to that Park Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said following him. They made it to his dorm and Hongjoong thanked him once more.

“No really it's fine. I know how some of the guys on this campus are. If anything, just pretend you don’t know Korean and they’ll leave you alone.” Seonghwa said.

“Eh like this ?” And Hongjoong made a very confused face. “Sorry, no Korean sorry.” He said in broken Korean. Seonghwa looked at him for a moment before laughing.

“Exactly.” Seonghwa said, hand moving to brush a stray piece of dandelion out of the bright red hair. He’d have to correct Yunho and Yeosang later. It’s not crimson or scarlet but rose. ”Go inside puppy.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong nodded, waving with his sweater paws before scampering off.

“Hey Hongjoong- oh why are you so red ?” Mingi asked.

“Nothing ! Just the wind.” Hongjoong said.

“I smell a liar !” Wooyoung shouted from his room making Mingi laugh. Hongjoong said nothing, just buried his face into his pillow. Park Seonghwa huh.

* * *

**Gremlins **

**Seonghwa ** : Have you guys seen my black sweater with our campus logo ? I think I left it at Yunho’s dorm but I can’t remember.

**Yunho ** : Is that all you have to say for yourself mister ?

**Seonghwa ** : Uh...yeah ?

**Yeosang ** : After you just went all super alpha on Hongjoong-hyung, ran off with Hongjoong-hyung and then went AWAL for two days ????

**San ** : You didn’t even say anything when I asked :(

**Seonghwa ** : What am I supposed to say ?

**Jongho ** : How about “Oh kids, make room, you’re getting a m*ther” ???

**Seonghwa ** : But you’re not

**Yunho ** : And why not ?!  ಠ_ಠ

**Seonghwa ** : I’ve only met him once ???

**Jongho ** : What happened to love at first sight ?

**San ** : I no longer believe in true love

**Yeosang ** : Great let me tell Wooyoung that

**San ** : DON’T

**Yeosang** : What did you two talk about hyung ?

**Seonghwa ** : Not much

**Seonghwa ** : Our packs

**Seonghwa ** : How they’ve never experienced snow

**Seonghwa ** : I made him wish for snow so good luck with walking to class

**San ** : EYE

**Jongho ** : How cute, get married

**Yunho ** : I VOW TO TAKE MINGI ON A DATE FOR THE FIRST SNOW

**San ** : NOT IF I TAKE WOOYOUNG FIRST

**Yunho ** : Bitch come up with your own ideas

**Jongho ** : How about we just spend that day together with everyone ?

**Yeosang ** : Good thinking Jongie

**Jongho ** : Yes I know, I have brain cells.

**Seonghwa ** : Good luck with that 

**Yunho ** : Don’t think you’re not coming hyung

**Yunho ** : Pack bonding and all that good stuff

**Seonghwa ** : Yunho sweetie, kindly fuck off

**Yunho ** : That’s it ! I’m telling Hongjoong-hyung you think he’s pretty

**Seonghwa ** : WTF ? I didn’t say anything

**Yunho ** : WHO CARES

**Yunho ** : San sweetie if you will do me the honor

**San ** : I got you Yunnie

* * *

  
  
  


**Jung Wooyoung**

**San ** : SEONGHWA-HYUNG THINKS HONGJOONG-HYUNG IS PRETTY PLEASE PASS THE INFORMATION ON

**Wooyoung ** : Interesting 

**Wooyoung ** : But will do

**San ** : Have I told you I loved you yet ?

**Wooyoung ** : No but you can start. I love compliments

**San ** : ajdjdgk OKAY ._.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Wooyoung ** : Incoming shot for Kim Hongjoong

**Hongjoong ** : Dodges

**Wooyoung ** : Ooo too bad

**Wooyoung ** : It was from a certain dark haired alpha

**Wooyoung ** : Who thinks you’re pretty ~

**Hongjoong ** : Okay

**Mingi ** : He said that but he just screamed into his arms

**Mingi ** : Is this love ?

**Hongjoong ** : No

**Wooyoung ** : So what I’m getting from this is that you’ve met him

**Wooyoung ** : And he’s probably hot

**Wooyoung ** : And that’s why you came home the other day all smiley and red 

**Mingi ** : Ooo

**Hongjoong ** : Incorrect

**Wooyoung ** : You little red blob. We love you Harley <3

**Hongjoong ** : Suck San’s dick multiple times Noah <3

**Mingi ** : Ooo the entertainment 

**Wooyoung ** : Oh don’t think you’re safe. A certain tall alpha has his sights on you and I’m sure he’d love your number Xavier <3

**Mingi ** : And that’s it

**Mingi ** : This is how our friendship ends

**Wooyoung ** : Well if hyung would just accept the dick

**Hongjoong ** : I don’t want it ???

**Wooyoung ** : For now

**Hongjoong ** : And here I was going to take us winter shopping so we could have fun outside when the first snow comes

**Mingi ** : Aww hyung. So wholesome

**Hongjoong ** : But no. Suffer you broke bitches

**Wooyoung ** : Hyung noo I was just informing you. You could get the dick from anyone you want. Maybe that Jongho kid ?

**Hongjoong ** : I almost threw up

**Wooyoung ** : You can have San ?

**Mingi ** : I would say you could have Yunho but he ain’t mine to give away

**Wooyoung ** : Bitch whose side are you on ?

**Hongjoong ** : Fine we can still go

**Hongjoong ** : But mention Park Seonghwa one more time and I’m fighting you both

**Wooyoung ** : Yes sir

**Mingi ** : Aye aye captain 

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong ** : Am I cursed ?

**Mingi ** : Cursed to be that short

**Hongjoong ** : BOY IF YOU DON’T-

**Wooyoung ** : Why would you ask that hyung ?

**Hongjoong ** : I just ran into a sweet kid named Yeosang ? And he looked like he was having trouble with this math problem

**Hongjoong ** : And if there’s one thing I can do, it’s use my Chegg account

**Hongjoong ** : So I offered to help and when I got close to him he smelled familiar

**Hongjoong ** : So I told him that and he said “Oh it must be Seonghwa-hyung”

**Mingi ** : And the plot thickens 

**Hongjoong ** : How many fucking pack members does he have ? Eighty ?

**Wooyoung ** : I only know the three, guess Yeosang is the last one

**Hongjoong ** : Hmm just my luck

**Hongjoong ** : But he was so nice and pretty

**Wooyoung ** : Prettier than me ?

**Hongjoong ** : Of course not, no one is prettier than my baby boys

**Mingi ** : It’s official Woo, we are baby

**Wooyoung ** : uwu

**Hongjoong ** : But I think I accidentally adopted him too so...you have another brother ???

**Wooyoung ** : No

**Hongjoong ** : You haven’t even met him yet

**Wooyoung ** : So 

**Hongjoong ** : Noah

**Wooyoung ** : Harley

**Mingi ** : Xavier 

**Wooyoung ** : Bitch

**Mingi ** : Sorry I thought we were just saying names

**Wooyoung ** : We can’t have another brother

**Wooyoung ** : I don’t even know the first poor soul you adopted here

**Hongjoong ** : Yeah which is crazy cause Jongie just took me out on a coffee date this morning. Such a sweet boy

**Hongjoong ** : And I thought what better way to get my kids to know each other than to force us all into a group chat.

**Hongjoong ** : So Yeosang will be adding us all in now

**Mingi ** : Damn do we even get a say ?

**Hongjoong ** : Oh Mingi baby, funny how you thought you had any rights, this is a monarchy

**Wooyoung ** : Yeah hyung is king, I’m the prince and Mingles, you’re my servant

**Mingi ** : What the fuck

**Hongjoong ** : Be quiet servant and accept the group invite

**Mingi ** :  (‡▼益▼)

* * *

  
  
  


**Yeosang has created a chat**

**Yeosang has added seven people into the chat**

**Yeosang changed the chat name to Let's Suffer Together **

**Yeosang ** : Enjoy

**San ** : What is this ?

**San ** : I-Is t-that W-Wooyoung sldldsk

**Yunho ** : Get a hold of yourself here 

**Jongho ** : H-Hongjoong-hyung ?

**Hongjoong ** : Hi Jongie <3

**Yunho ** : He texts in uwu asfhasfasfha

**Yeosang ** : What was that about getting a hold of yourself @Yunho ?

**Yunho ** : Shut up

**Wooyoung ** : You guys are a mess

**San ** : He speaks

**Mingi ** : We literally don’t know Korean ???

**Yeosang ** : Oof was this good idea Hongjoong-hyung ?

**Hongjoong ** : Yeah they can use google

**Wooyoung ** : _ Disowned _

**Mingi ** :  _ Have fun getting inside the dorm because I’m changing the locks _

**Hongjoong ** :  _ It be your own kids _

**San ** : JSJDJ ENGLISH

**Jongho ** : HYUNG PLEASE 

**San ** : I’m trying

**Wooyoung ** : You okay there bud ?

**San ** : Yes ?????

**Mingi ** : The question marks scream no

**San ** : AHAHA

**San ** : Where’s Seonghwa hyung ?

**Yunho ** : Why would we know you’re the one who lives with him ??

**San ** : Oh right @Seonghwa

**Yeosang ** : Hyung !

**Seonghwa ** : What ?

**Hongjoong ** : Yes ?

**Yeosang ** : Oh no we have two hyungs now, what ever shall I do

**Yeosang ** : Oh I know

**Yeosang has changed Seonghwa to Old Man**

**Old Man ** : Honestly WTF

**Yeosang has changed Hongjoong to Vodka Mom **

**Vodka Mom ** : I breathed

**San ** : I’ve been wanting to do nicknames for years but you always said no

**Yeosang ** : It’s just for them two only

**San ** : Oh :(

**Vodka Mom ** : Aww don’t be sad, I got you 

**Vodka Mom changed San to SanTheScammer**

**SanTheScammer ** : Suddenly I don’t want nicknames anymore

**Vodka Mom ** : :( Okay

**Jongho ** : Bitch you accept the name ! Don’t make our m*m cry !

**SanTheScammer ** : Oh I meant, I loved it

**Wooyoung ** : No it’s okay if you feed into his pout, he will use it against you

**Vodka Mom ** : Shut up

**Mingi ** : Yeah tell him it sucks and go

**Yeosang ** : I like these two

**Wooyoung ** : ;)

**Yunho ** : HSHSH HE winked 

**Jongho ** : I just feel bad if anyone is sad

**Vodka Mom ** : Aww Jongie

**Vodka Mom ** : It’s okay I’m never sad 

**Wooyoung ** : Literally he’s always energetic

**Mingi ** : So are you 

**Yunho ** : So is San

**Mingi ** : Crackhead line ?

**Yeosang ** : Yes

**Wooyoung ** : BITCH SHUT UP

**Mingi ** : Woo be quiet please you’re embarrassing me in front of our guest

**Wooyoung ** : sjdjdjfj

**San ** : I felt that 

**Jongho ** : Is Wooyoung-hyung the baby of your pack ?

**Vodka Mom ** : Yes

**Wooyoung ** : How’d you know 

**Jongho ** : You act like one 

**Yeosang ** : Oooo burn

**Wooyoung ** : Jongho, sweetie, its on sight

**Yunho ** : Oh no you’ve messed with one of the action first bitches

**Vodka Mom ** : Bitches ?

**Yunho ** : I mean-

**Wooyoung ** : Did you just call me a bitch ?

**Mingi ** : Ayo wtf, my pack mates aren’t bitches

**Yunho ** : I didn’t mean it like that ajsjdj I’m sorry !! @Old Man HELP

**Old Man changed Old Man to Seonghwa**

**Seonghwa changed Vodka Mom to Hongjoong**

**Seonghwa ** : Please don’t hurt my son, he’s stupid but he means well

**Yunho ** : sjsjdjj

**SanTheScammer ** : Okay but no one will change my name back ?

**Yeosang ** : Do it yourself. I hope you learned your lesson as to why we don’t have nicknames

**SanTheScammer change SanTheScammer to San**

**San ** : :(

**Hongjoong ** : We’re just kidding 

**Hongjoong ** : Right guys ?

**Wooyoung ** :  _ Why do you give in so easily Joongie ? _

**Mingi ** :  _ Yeah you had one job _

**Hongjoong ** : _ I’m trying to make us some friends here ! You know something we don’t have since we came to this country ???!! _

**Wooyoung ** :  _ Speak for yourself I met this cute boy named Yeonjun and he is 6ft tall with rights _

**Mingi ** : _ Damn _

**Hongjoong ** :  _ Damn x2 _

**Jongho ** : Can we speak in Korean plz I no understand 

**Hongjoong ** : Sorry baby

**Hongjoong ** : But we were kidding we call each other bitches every day

**Mingi ** : Literally every day

**Mingi ** : But if you say it like you mean it then, its on sight

**Yunho ** : Oh no Mingi I thought you were more of a talker

**Mingi ** : I’m neither

**Mingi ** : Confrontation scares me

**Yeosang ** : Cute

**Wooyoung ** : Action is Hongjoong-hyung’s job

**Wooyoung ** : Confrontation is my job

**Wooyoung ** : Guilt tripping is Mingi’s job

**San ** : Noted

**Seonghwa ** : This is why I didn’t introduce omegas to our pack

**Mingi ** : But I’m an alpha

**Seonghwa ** : You’re a child please have a seat

**Mingi ** : I-

**Hongjoong ** : Don’t dismiss my son like that

**Seonghwa ** : Okay puppy

**Yeosang ** : PUPPY

**Jongho ** : 👀

**Yunho ** : 👀

**San ** : 👀

**Wooyoung ** : 👀

**Mingi ** : 👀

**Hongjoong ** : Don’t

**Seonghwa ** : What ?

**Hongjoong ** : Nvm this was a bad idea don’t ever talk to me or my son or my son’s son ever again

**Mingi ** : I’m the son

**Wooyoung ** : I’m the son’s son

**Jongho ** : How about we just ignore that happened for now

**Yunho ** : Agreed

**Yunho ** : Why don’t we all become friends

**Wooyoung ** : Sorry men over 5’10 scare me

**San ** : Oh thank god

**Yunho ** : Isn’t Mingi the same height as me ?

**Mingi ** : Clearly I’m nothing to him

**Wooyoung ** : Exactly

**Yeosang ** : Then can we be friends ?

**Wooyoung ** : No my d*d thinks you’re pretty and I find that threatening 

**Yeosang ** : But you’re pretty

**Wooyoung ** : Okay nvm I change my mind sure

**San ** : SSJSJSJ

**San ** : Can we…

**Wooyoung ** : No

**San ** :  (╯︵╰,)

**Hongjoong ** : Wooyoungie be nice

**Wooyoung ** : Ughhhhh fine

**San ** :  ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

**Mingi ** : I guess we can be friends

**Mingi ** : But I hate people

**Yeosang ** : I felt that

**Jongho ** : Then as new found friends, we invite you all to an outing on the first snowfall

**Mingi ** : Snow ?

**Hongjoong ** : That sounds fun

**Wooyoung ** : Okay I’m in

**Jongho ** : See that wasn’t so hard @Seonghwa

**Seonghwa ** : sighs

**Hongjoong ** : You guys @ him a lot

**Yeosang ** : Hyung likes to pretend he doesn't love us

**Yunho ** : But he does !

**San ** : And now he will love you too

**Hongjoong ** : What ?

**Yunho ** : SAN NO

**San ** : I mean

**Seonghwa ** : San bb wtf

**San ** : I panicked

**Wooyoung ** : That was a yikes panic sweetie

**San ** : Please don’t talk to me I might combust

**Yeosang ** : This is becoming a mess ashdhdhdh

**Jongho ** : No keep talking this is amazing

**San ** :  o(；△；)o

**Mingi ** : Sorry we are having a debate on what the word ‘combust’ means but I hope you won’t be doing that any time soon

**Hongjoong ** : It’s okay Sannie

**San ** : Sannie  (ㄒoㄒ)

**Yeosang ** : I think you broke him

**Hongjoong ** : Maybe he just needs cuddles ?

**Hongjoong ** : Seonghwa do you cuddle your pups ?

**Seonghwa ** : I despise physical contact

**Hongjoong ** : Oh :(

**Jongho ** : He’s lying he let me fall asleep on him the other day

**Yeosang ** : He gave me a hug this morning

**San ** : He gives me kisses every night 

**Jongho ** : uwu

**Seonghwa ** : Why are y'all exposing me like this

**Yunho ** : Just trying to show our m*mmy how reliable and soft you are

**Seonghwa ** : SHUT

**Hongjoong ** : It’s okay, I cuddle Mingi and Woo almost every night ‘cause they’re such big babies

**Mingi ** : FALSE

**Mingi ** : You’re afraid of the dark and Woo is afraid of storms

**Yunho ** : Aww

**Hongjoong ** : @Seonghwa are you interested in trading sons ? I’ll take San he’s cute

**Jongho ** : Am I nothing ?

**Seonghwa ** : Yeah sure 

**San ** : Dad :(

**Seonghwa ** : I’m not your dad

**Hongjoong ** : Come to hyung, puppy, I’ll take care of you. Do you like hot chocolate and cuddles?

**San ** : Actually I’m liking this new household already

**Yeosang ** :Welcome to the pack Mingi

**Mingi ** : I hate it here

**Yunho ** : ajajsjs I’m here

**Mingi ** : Get me out of here

**Jongho ** : Where’s Wooyoung-hyung ?

**Hongjoong ** : Bathing ?

**Seonghwa ** : *showering 

**Hongjoong ** : Same thing ????

**Yunho ** : Is this

**Yeosang ** : A tutor au ? Slow burn ?

**Jongho ** : Friends to lovers ?

**Hongjoong ** : Seonghwa you can tutor Korean ?

**Seonghwa ** : No please don’t read a word these boys are typing, they’re illiterate 

**Yunho ** : Hurtful

**Hongjoong ** : Oh, I really need someone to tutor my boys, I know they have Korean class but like we don’t speak Korean together at all

**Yeosang ** : Why not start ?

**Mingi ** : No

**Yeosang ** : Okay

**Seonghwa ** : Take them to the tutor center

**Hongjoong ** : I did but I didn’t like the way the one tutor was looking at Woo :(

**San ** : WHO ?

**Yunho ** : ^^^

**Hongjoong ** : I don’t know his name but I may have almost fought him 👉 👈

**Yeosang ** : Almost ?

**Mingi ** : Hyung may have choked him and we may have gotten banned 

**Jongho ** : Damn

**Seonghwa ** : Your temper

**Hongjoong ** : Do something about it 

**Jongho ** : I-

**San ** : The tension

**Yeosang ** : Should we leave ?

**Hongjoong ** : Tension ? What tension ?

**Mingi ** : My hyung is a very wholesome boy

**Mingi ** : Unless you put him on the dance floor

**Mingi ** : Same with Woo, actually they’re both dirty boys

**Hongjoong ** : Am not

**Mingi ** : Are too

**Mingi ** : Remember that outfit you wore for Woo’s graduation party ?

**Hongjoong ** : It was 94 degrees out ?   
  


**Jongho ** : What did he wear

**Yunho ** : Expose him

**Mingi sent an image**

**Mingi sent an image**

**Mingi sent an image **

**Hongjoong ** : Hello 911 ?

**Yunho ** : Oh

**Jongho ** : Hyung you’re so cute but hot ? Is this legal ?

**Yeosang ** : Y’all Yunho is dead

**San ** : Seonghwa-hyung threw his phone

**Hongjoong ** : That’s it you’re all grounded

**Jongho ** : WTF Why

**Hongjoong ** : Because I said so

**Hongjoong ** : Now off your phones and go to sleep

**Jongho ** : FINE :(

**Yeosang ** : Ignore him he’s a brat goodnight hyung

**Yunho ** : Goodnight everyone 

**San ** : Goodnight <3

**Mingi ** : Night, Woo said goodnight

**San ** : I -

**Yunho ** : You’ve said enough today

**San ** : Okay

**Seonghwa ** : Finally silence

**Hongjoong ** : What are you doing here ? Go to bed

**Seonghwa ** : What- but I

**Hongjoong ** : Don’t you start with me young man

**Seonghwa ** : I could be older than you

**Hongjoong ** : Don’t care. I said goodnight

**Seonghwa ** : Is this how you guys feel ?

**Seonghwa ** : Hello ?

  
**Seonghwa ** : :( **  
**


	4. Satan and His Friends

**Jung Wooyoung **

**San **: (•‿•)

**Wooyoung **: Is there something you specifically need 

**San **: I wanted to talk to you :(

**Wooyoung **: Okay

**San **: Damn I didn’t think I’d get this far

**Wooyoung **: Idiot

**San **: ehehe

**San **: So someone told me you like to dance 

**Wooyoung **: I do

**San **: I like to dance too

**Wooyoung **: Okay

**San **: asfgadfg 

**San **: I’m apart of the dance club. Yunho is the president and leader of our school's dance team

**San **: Do you wanna 

**San **: Maybe

**San **: Come check it out ?

**Wooyoung **: Sure

**San **: ajsjsj

**San **: Okay when are you free ? Club meetings are every other day at 6 but actual dance team meetings are M-F at 8

**Wooyoung **: I’m free tonight at 8

**San **: Great ! Amazing !

**Wooyoung **: You’re being awkward you dork

**San **: Can’t help it, you make me nervous ( ≧Д≦)

  
  


**Wooyoung **: It’s just me San

**Wooyoung **: Besides we physically can’t communicate without google so there’s nothing to be scared of 

**San **: That makes you even more nerve wracking

**San **: Your English is hot and your Korean is cute I can’t handle both

**Wooyoung **: Noted

**Wooyoung **: Where do I meet you tonight lover boy ?

**San **: ASDFADS I live in the building across from yours, we can meet at the fountain at 7:45 ?

**Wooyoung **: Okay I’ll see you then

**San **: Yeah see you ~

* * *

**Gremlins **

**San **: BOYS I’VE DONE IT

**Yeosang **: Done what ?

**Jongho **: And why does it require all caps ?

**San **: I invited Wooyoung to come to the dance club with me and he said yes

**Yunho **: Oh so you’re telling me to bust out the freak songs ?

**San **: NO

**San **: He’s an innocent baby

**Yunho **: Your loss

**Yeosang **: Damn and here we were already having a hard time keeping up with the new choreo

**Yunho **: It’s okay I’ll end early tonight so Sannie can have some time to show off to his bae

**San **: Have I ever told you I loved you ?

**Yunho **: Every day cause you’re soft

**San **: Well I guess today will be the last day

**Jongho **: Oof

**Yunho **: I’ll remember that

**Yeosang **: Tonight will be interesting

**Jongho **: Onto better news

**Jongho **: It’s supposed to snow this weekend 

**Yunho **: Yesssss

**Yeosang **: We still have to plan out that day for them

**Yeosang **: Make it special 

**Yeosang **: @Seonghwa

**Seonghwa **: I’m here, just minding my business

**Jongho **: You’re not allowed to do that

**Seonghwa **: Okay

**Yeosang **: Hyung help us

**Seonghwa **: What do you want me to do ?

**Yunho **: Plan out a cute day for the pretty omegas and alpha

**Seonghwa **: Ehhhh

**San **: Hyung please ?

**Seonghwa **: Ugh I guess

**Seonghwa **: Why don’t one of us wake up early to catch the snow fall and then I’ll wake up Hongjoong and tell him to take the others outside and we can spend some time in the snow and then go out to eat ?

**San **: Sounds simple enough

**Yeosang **: Look at you taking the first initiative talking to Hongjoong-hyung

**Seonghwa **: SHut-

**Jongho **: Perfect ! Thanks for the plan hyung

**Seonghwa **: Ugh I do everything around here

* * *

**AustraliHoes**

**Mingi **: I’m tired of rejecting people but like …. I’m gay ?

**Wooyoung **: Weird flex

**Wooyoung **: But same

**Hongjoong **: Some girl confessed to me the other day using Shakespeare because she thought I’d relate to him as an Australian

**Hongjoong **: I said sis he’s British ??

**Wooyoung **: Ooo that’s a big L

**Mingi **: I laughed so hard my professor just glared at me

**Hongjoong **: Yeah I had to just sit there for a moment ‘cause I thought it was a joke

**Mingi **: Apparently nothing on this campus is

**Mingi **: This girl just confessed to me saying she can give me Korean citizenship

**Wooyoung **: In ENGLISH??

**Mingi **: Yeah I was shook

**Mingi **: I was like that’s funny but she was serious

**Mingi **: So I told her I was gay and she said does it matter all alphas are willing to knot any hole

**Hongjoong **: What does she look like ?

**Wooyoung **: Hyung no

**Hongjoong **: I promise I just want to talk

**Hongjoong **: With my fist

**Wooyoung **: HYUNG NO

**Hongjoong **: Who the hell does she think she is ?!

**Hongjoong **: My Mingles is a pure boy

**Hongjoong **: He wouldn’t just fuck any hole

**Mingi **: I wouldn’t

**Wooyoung **: We should really take hyung to anger management one day

**Mingi **: But he’s so fun like this

**Wooyoung **: You right

**Wooyoung **: Maybe he’ll calm down if he sees Park Seonghwa

**Hongjoong **: Don’t 

**Wooyoung **: He called you puppy uwu

**Hongjoong **: I said don’t !

**Mingi **: Hyung if you like him I support

**Mingi **: He’s hot

**Hongjoong **: STOP

**Wooyoung **: Running away are we ?

**Hongjoong **: I will end you Noah Jung

**Wooyoung **: Try me Harley Kim

* * *

**Let’s Suffer Together **

**Hongjoong **: Wooyoung has a strength kink

**Yeosang **: WHAT

**Mingi **: Oh no here it comes

**San **: A WHAT SJDJDJ

**Wooyoung **: Hongjoong-hyung secretly likes to be dominated

**Jongho ** : 

**Hongjoong **: Wooyoung likes to be babied

**Wooyoung **: Hongjoong-hyung likes to be spanked

**Hongjoong **: Wooyoung likes to be choked

**Wooyoung **: Hongjoong-hyung is a crier 

**Hongjoong **: BITCH YOU SAID YOU’D KEEP THAT TO YOURSELF

**Wooyoung **: BITCH YOU STARTED THIS 

**Hongjoong **: BITCH I WASN’T GONNA EXPOSE YOU FULLY

**Wooyoung **: YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAD

**Yunho **: Um guys

**Mingi **: Are you two done ?

**Hongjoong **: Wooyoung is a screamer

**Hongjoong **: There I’m done

**Wooyoung **: WTFFF

**San **: I have ascended 

**Jongho **: I feel like I shouldn’t have read any of that

**Yeosang **: I-

**Yeosang **: @Seonghwa help

**Seonghwa **: pLEASE don’t @ me I was minding my business

**Yunho **: There’s no such thing 

**Yeosang **: We need parental guidance

**Seonghwa **: Nope

**Mingi **: I-

**Yunho **: What is even going on ? Why is it exposing hour ?

**Wooyoung **: Hongjoong-hyung is being a little bitch !

**Hongjoong **: Shut up you whore !

**Jongho **: ajsjdjdj 

**Yunho **: Why do you two know so much about each other kinks

**Mingi **: They’re omegas dummy

**Yunho **: ???

**Yeosang **: We’ve never had omegas in our pack remember 

**Seonghwa **: Its common in packs for omegas to help one another in heat

**Seonghwa **: Though they have an alpha so why don’t you…. Nvm

**Mingi **: Don’t even go there mister

**Mingi **: We don’t touch one another like that from down under

**Yunho **: SJSJJFJFJ

**Seonghwa **: Sorry

**San **: So wait… this is just a question of pure innocence but

**San **: They have sex ???

**Hongjoong **: Oh no bb no we don’t

**Wooyoung **: I almost threw up

**Hongjoong **: We just help each other to pass the heat, otherwise it will hurt

**Yeosang **: @God thanks for making me a beta

**Mingi **: Wow god that isn’t fair

**Yunho **: SO 

**Yunho **: This is only common with omegas ??

**Wooyoung **: I mean you tell us big guy ? Do you touch each others knots ??

**San **: !!!!

**Jongho ** : 

**Yeosang **: Dear god 

**Yunho **: N-No

**Wooyoung **: Then there you go

**Yunho **: I-

**Yunho **: Seonghwa-hyung I don’t like this conversation

**Seonghwa **: Me either

**Seonghwa **: You two are so childish

**Hongjoong **: Excuse me ?

**San **: ⊙︿⊙

**Seonghwa **: I said you’re childish

**Hongjoong **: Okay and ?

**Seonghwa **: Do you just want to argue ?

**Hongjoong **: I’ve been ready to fight since I was born

**Hongjoong **: Maybe you’ll be the next lucky person to get their ass beat by me

**Seonghwa **: Big talk for someone so small

**Mingi **: Oh no

**Wooyoung **: You’ve done it

**Seonghwa **: Done what ?

**Mingi **: I’d watch my back if I were you

**Seonghwa **: It’s not like he’s going to find me

**Wooyoung **: Mmmm

**Mingi **: Good luck

**San **: Oh no rip d*d

* * *

  
  


**Let’s Suffer Together**

  
  


**Yunho **: I’m on my way to lunch and I see Hongjoong-hyung walking by and I say hi but he looks like a man on a mission so he didn’t say hi back :(

**Yunho **: So I tried to say it again but I then saw Hwa-hyung and that’s when all hell broke loose

**Jongho **: And suddenly I’m back, continue

**Yunho **: They made eye contact and Hwa-hyung started running but Hongjoong-hyung is actually fast for someone so-

**Wooyoung **: DON’T

**Yunho **: Someone so pretty ?

**Yeosang **: Nice save idiot

**Yunho **: :(

**Yunho **: Any who, Hongjoong-hyung tackles him and he puts Hwa-hyung in a choke hold yelling “Who’s tiny now” 

**Mingi **: Aww that’s my best friend <3

**Yunho **: And Seonghwa-hyung started turning purple so he eventually tapped out

**San **: See I ask him to go to the gym with me but nooo. Now look at him

**Yeosang **: LMAO

**Yunho **: Then it got weird cause they just stayed like that for a moment before Hongjoong-hyung pushed him off and told him the next time he talks shit he will and I quote “kick his dick so far up his ass he will be fucking himself for weeks”

**Jongho **: Write that down !

**Yeosang **: Oh my god I think he’s my role model

**Wooyoung **: I don’t know what half of that says but clearly Hongjoong-hyung has been holding out on us with the Korean insults

**Mingi **: Seriously I’m going to ask him about that now

**San **: Oof no ! You two stay innocent and pure

**Yunho **: PLease

**Jongho **: PLEASE

**Wooyoung **: You guys don’t understand we go through a lot of bullshit

**Mingi **: And can’t understand half of it when people try to come for us

**Wooyoung **: So excuse me if I want to learn how to defend myself.

**San **: You’re right I’m sorry

**Yeosang **: WHIPPED

**San** : Do you think Hongjoongie-hyung would wanna join the taekwondo club ?

**Hongjoong **: I’d love too bb

**Jongho **: Oh hyung, you’re back

**Hongjoong **: ≖‿≖

**Yunho **: I don’t like that face 

  
  


**Wooyoung **: He’s satan and soon you’ll all learn what it costs to be his friend

**Mingi **: Clearly the choking and spanking is limited between them

**Yeosang **: EYE

**Wooyoung **: XAVIER SONG

**Mingi **: DON’T 

**San **: Who’s Xavier ?

**Hongjoong **: It’s Mingi’s real name

**Mingi **: sjsjsj shut up ????

**Yunho **: It’s cute

**Yunho **: I had to look up how to pronounce it and I love it

**Mingi **: !!!!

**San ** : Wooyoungie what’s your real name ??  
  


**Mingi **: NOAH JUNG 

**Wooyoung **: Bitch !

**Wooyoung **: Since we exposing bitches still

**Hongjoong **: DON’T

**Wooyoung **: Hongjoong-hyung’s real name is Harley Kim !

**Yeosang **: Aww like Harley Quinn ?

**Wooyoung **: Exactly

**Hongjoong **: Bitch 

**Seonghwa **: It suits you

**Hongjoong **: Shut up 

**Seonghwa **: Okay

**Jongho **: All of your English names are cute ! 

**Mingi **: Thanks I got it at birth

**Wooyoung **: ^^^

**San **: Noah <3333

**Wooyoung **: Control yourself or I won’t meet you later on tonight

**San : </**3333

**Jongho **: L

**San **: SHUT-

* * *

San was nervous as he waited for Wooyoung. He may have came down a few minutes due to nervousness. The wind was blowing gently and San tugged on the strap to his sports bag. He glanced at his phone for a moment to let the time go by, scrolling on twitter until he felt someone tap his shoulder.

“Waiting for me ?” It was Wooyoung in all his lilac beauty.

“Yeah uh, ready to go ?” San asked and Wooyoung nodded.

The walk was silent at first. San didn’t know what to say to Wooyoung. Should he ask about his day ? What if he had a bad day ? Maybe he should ask about how his classes were going. But what if Wooyoung hated his classes.

“Hey you’re thinking too much.” Wooyoung said. “I can smell you.”

“Oh sorry.” Curse his genetics with his strong scent. “Uh since when did you start dancing ?”

“Dancing ?” Wooyoung repeating. “For fun six, but _seriously_ around eight ? And you ?”

“I just got into dancing seriously in high school. My parents were too focused on Taekwondo.” San said.

“Ohhh Taekwondo ! I know some !” Wooyoung said and proceed to throw a few punches and kicks. San laughed because well, Wooyoung’s punches needed a lot of work but at least he was cute ? “Don’t laugh.” Wooyoung said.

“You’re cute.” San said and Wooyoung rolled his eyes.

“I know.” He said.

“Do you ?” San said.

“I know that you think so.” Wooyoung said and San hoped the darkness covered his flush. They made it to the dance studios where some of the members were already stretching.

“Ahh Wooyoung !” Yunho said rushing towards the omega.

“Hi.” Wooyoung smiled.

“Um…” Yunho paused. “How do I explain this simply ? We are going to just practice today. Feel free to join if you want.” Wooyoung nodded. San walked with him to put their bags down in the corner. San tried not to watch as Wooyoung pulled bent down to begin stretching. Well if he was a dancer of course he would be flexible. San was flexible too but there was something about the way Jung Wooyoung held in his body with each turn and stretch.

“San come on. We’re starting.” Yunho said.

“Okay.” San said before turning to Wooyoung. “You can watch right there but join in whenever.” San said and Wooyoung nodded. They started with a warm up, getting their bodies lose before diving into their choreo. They went over it a few times before Yunho started separating the groups into those who needed the most help, those who needed the least. Yeosang was apart of the least group and he began leading the group as VP. Soon Wooyoung jumped in, probably having seen the choreo enough times to copy it down as he blended right in.

“You’re good at this.” Yeosang said and Wooyoung laughed bashfully. They danced for another hour before Yunho called a break.

“Why doesn’t Wooyoung show us some skills.” Someone shouted as they all laid around.

“Me ?” Wooyoung said and the younger members encouraged him further.

“You don’t have to.” San said.

“No its fine. Change song ?” Wooyoung asked and San nodded. They lined up near the mirror and Wooyoung walked towards the middle. The song began to play and San thought it was something energetic but he was wrong. The R&B beat of the song caught all of their attention as Wooyoung began moving.

San immediately felt his face heat up. Wooyoung dipped and twisted his hips so alluringly he couldn’t help but look at his ass. His hand went from his chest down to his pelvis where he grinding and winked making the class cheer. Wooyoung spun around, looking at himself in the mirror as he did a few more hip thrust. Somehow his eyes met San’s as he licked his lips, mouthing the lyrics.

“Make you feel lucky, lucky. Make you wanna love me, love me.” Wooyoung did a shirt tease, lifting up his shirt flashing a bit of skin before pushing it down, body moving too sensual that San had to look away. Towards the end he grew playful, throwing it back to the rhythm of the song before laughing and stopping. The entire class clapped and cheered, giving him lots of compliments. Wooyoung thanked them, saying he wasn’t that good as he made his way back to San.

“Did I do good ?” Wooyoung asked.

“Y-yeah.” San said. Was it hot ? Is he dehydrated ? San fumbled with his water bottle. Wooyoung watched him for a moment smirking. San was going to die.

* * *

**Gremlins **

**San** : AJJSJSJSJSJJ

**Jongho **: Oh boy what happened

**Yunho **: ‘He’s too innocent for that’

**Yeosang **: ‘My innocent baby boy’

**Seonghwa **: I’m taking he’s not so innocent ?

**Jongho **: SPILL THE DETAILS 

**San **: Ya’ll

**San **: He threw it back

**Yeosang **: In a full 360 degrees

**Jongho **: Damn

**Yunho **: I was gonna stop it for the children but then I remembered that we are all adults here

**Yunho **: And boy what a show it was

**Seonghwa **: Yikes

**San **: I’m crying

**San **: That wasn’t my innocent Woo

**San **: That was a demon

**Yeosang **: You say that as if you don’t hip thrust every five seconds 

**Jongho **: Yeah um San-hyung you’re literally a demon on stage

**Yunho **: How cute, they match

**San **: SHSDHDH

**San **: Clearly tonight was a dream

**Yeosang **: Ew don’t dream about me 

**Jongho **: Hwa-hyung how your neck feeling bro ?

**Seonghwa **: *war flashbacks*

**Yunho **: LMAO

**Seonghwa **: He’s a strong one

**Seonghwa **: But I didn’t want to hurt him so I tapped out

**Yeosang **: Sure

**San **: Lmao just say you lost and go

**Seonghwa **: Never

**Yeosang **: Well at least you can put him in his place one way

**Seonghwa **: How ?

**Yeosang **: In bed 

**Yunho **: OOF

**Jongho **: Please I erased that from my memories

**Seonghwa **: Be appropriate guys

**San **: What's that ?

**Yunho **: I’m pretty sure Sannie got more than enough images for his jerking session tonight so good luck sleeping hyung

**San **: STOP-

**Seonghwa **: I don’t see Hongjoong like that ?

**Yeosang **: Like what ?

**Yunho **: Yeah say it

**Seonghwa **: Like just something to be used 

**Jongho **: So

**Jongho **: You feel more than that

**Jongho **: And in conclusion you will marry him

**Seonghwa **: Jongho no

**Yeosang **: Well if you don’t try, someone will soon

**San **: Yeah they get like confessions every day

**San **: It brings me joy every time Wooyoung rejects someone

**Seonghwa **: Everyday ?

**Yunho **: Yeah Mingi legit told this guy the older day he only likes dicks bigger than his hand and the guy tried to pull his pants down to prove he was bigger but security stopped him

**Jongho **: Lmao I wish I saw that

**Jongho **: When I go on my annual coffee dates with Hongjoong-hyung some dude had the nerve to pull out a bunch of flowers and confess and Hongjoong-hyung rejected him but the guy asked why not ? And asked me if I was his alpha. Hongjoong-hyung said 'what if he is' and the guy said he’d prove himself and Hongjoong-hyung made us arm-wrestle it out and I won and the guy cried cause Joongie-hyung laughed.

**Yeosang **: What a king

**Seonghwa **: I didn’t know it was that bad, that’s like harassment

**San **: Our school doesn’t care. They’ve already went to the dean about it but technically it's not illegal so they just have to deal

**Seonghwa **: I almost feel bad but then I remember the choke hold he put me in

**Yeosang **: Teach him a lesson

**Yunho **: Spank him

**Jongho **: Yunho-hyung no

**Yunho **: Sorry

**San **: If you want to do something about it hyung, talk to Hongjoong-hyung about it but you know, keep it civil

**Seonghwa **: He’s the one with the attitude problem

**Yeosang **: He’s cute though so he gets a pass

**Seonghwa **: Ughhhh

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Kim Hongjoong **

**Seonghwa **: Hongjoong

**Hongjoong **: Why are you PM-ing me ?

**Seonghwa **: Unimportant 

**Seonghwa **: Why have you been getting harassed every day ?

**Hongjoong **: I was cursed with beauty 

**Seonghwa **: Umm I’m hot too and people don’t confess to me every day

**Hongjoong **: You’re scary

**Hongjoong **: I’m baby

**Seonghwa **: Babies don’t fight everyone at every chance they get

**Hongjoong **: Lies, babies do what they want

**Seonghwa **: Seems like someone needs to be put in their place

* * *

**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong **: Is he flirting with me ?

**Wooyoung **: Yes

**Mingi **: I don’t even know who it is but I agree

**Hongjoong **: Couldn’t be

* * *

  
  


**Kim Hongjoong **

**Hongjoong **: And what do you know about that ? There’s only one person who can put me in my place Park Seonghwa

**Seonghwa **: And who is that puppy ?

**Hongjoong **: Me

**Hongjoong **: Don’t call me puppy

**Seonghwa **: Sorry, you prefer baby ?

**Hongjoong **: My name is Hongjoong

**Seonghwa **: Is it not Harley ?

**Hongjoong **: Don’t test me Park

**Seonghwa **: Feisty

**Seonghwa **: How many people fall for you with that attitude ?

**Hongjoong **: Does it look like I care ?

**Seonghwa **: No

**Seonghwa **: Must be the thought of working for something you can’t have

**Hongjoong **: Why do you care Seonghwa ?

**Seonghwa **: I don’t want you getting hurt

**Hongjoong **: I can defend myself

**Seonghwa **: We all can in a way Hongjoong

**Seonghwa **: But one day you’ll meet someone stronger than you

**Seonghwa **: And I don’t ever want to think about what will happen when you do

* * *

**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong **: Holy shit guys I think he’s serious

**Mingi **: BITCH WHO

**Wooyoung **: FR DROP THE NAME

* * *

  
  
  


**Kim Hongjoong **

**Hongjoong **: I pick and choose my battles Seonghwa no worries

**Seonghwa **: Hmm

**Hongjoong **: What 

**Seonghwa **: This might be personal but has...someone hurt you before ?

**Hongjoong **: …

**Seonghwa **: Nvm don’t answer that I’m sorry

**Hongjoong **: It’s fine.

**Hongjoong **: I’m a big boy I can talk about past trauma

**Seonghwa **: You’re not a big boy, you’re my little puppy

**Hongjoong **: Seonghwaaa

**Seonghwa **: You don’t have to share

**Hongjoong **: It’s fine. It happened forever ago

**Hongjoong **: Let’s just say I was young and dumb 

**Hongjoong **: And I realized the world isn’t full of nice people

**Seonghwa **: Do you wanna...maybe talk about this in person ?

**Hongjoong **: Really ?

**Seonghwa **: It will be easier to convey when I can actually hear your emotions

**Hongjoong **: Okay uh sure

**Hongjoong **: Give me ten minutes

**Seonghwa **: I’ll be at the bench

* * *

  
  


Hongjoong stepped out of his dormitory in a huge white fur coat and fuzzy slippers. He spotted the black haired alpha where he said he’d be, wrapped in a blanket. Hongjoong rolled his eyes at him as he trotted over.

“You look cold.” Hongjoong said tugging the blanket.

“I’m fine. Was already in this and too lazy to get out so here I am.” Seonghwa said. “Let's take a walk ?” Hongjoong nodded. They were silent at first, walking through the now empty campus, it only being illuminated by the street lights. 

“So I knew this guy when I was like sixteen.” Hongjoong said. “He was a senior in my high school, an alpha and he was everyone's dream.” Hongjoong smiled bitterly as he remembered a younger him. “We grew close ‘cause I was in the same music club as him and he was like a really good DJ. I never thought anyone like him would even look at him but he did. And I should have known there was something up because it was so obvious this guy was up to no good.” 

“What do you mean ?” Seonghwa asked.

“He...well he kind of targeted omegas ? At the time I didn’t noticed, I was focused on music and my pack-mates that I didn’t notice much. But he liked to target one omega at a time, get close to them and after some point, when the omega was head over heels for him, they’d just break. They wouldn’t come back the same and he’d claim them crazy and ruin them. I guess I was his next target. Mingi and Wooyoung caught on before me, warning me and I told them I wasn’t as stupid as they thought, I can handle myself.” Hongjoong said. “So one night, we stayed back late, having to finish our project and that’s when he made a move on me. I wasn’t really comfortable with it and pushed him off and it angered him. He was confused as to why an omega would reject him. What gave him the right.”

“Sounds like an asshole.” Seonghwa said.

“He was. Is. I told him that. Said this isn’t the 18th century dickward, everyone has rights. And he laughed in my face before he-” Hongjoong paused in the street. The memory coming back to him.

“You don’t have to say.” Seonghwa said.

“It’s okay.” Hongjoong said. “He hit me. I panicked. I actually took Karate as a kid and my flight or fight skills kicked in and I hit him back. But he was stronger than me. He pushed me down, pinning my arms and I… I don’t remember the rest. Wooyoung says I locked it away.” Hongjoong said.

“Did he-”

“No.” Hongjoong said. “Mingi found me moments after. He was so scared that night. He said he saw red because I was so bloody and beat up and just hurt.”

“Did he get arrested ?” Seonghwa asked.

“You bet your ass he did. My mom was not playing in the courtroom, she’s a lawyer by the way.” Hongjoong said.

“Amazing. We stan.” Seonghwa said making Hongjoong giggle.

“Like you, Park Seonghwa, I come from a pureblood family. The elders wouldn’t look past the assault of a pureblood so they gave him life.” Hongjoong said. “Back then, I used to wish him death. He hurt me, why wouldn’t they hurt him too you know ?” Seonghwa said nothing. “But over time, I realized that no I didn’t want his death, I wanted his pain. I wanted him to get what he has given not only me but the dozens of omegas before me. I think I spent every day after I healed in the dojo. And when I came back to school, they looked at me as if I was just like the other omegas, crazy.” Hongjoong sighed. “Let’s say my track record was no longer clean after that.”

“What happened ?” Seonghwa asked.

“I fought anyone who disrespected me. I protected any omega I saw who felt the effects of that assholes doings. I wasn’t the typical pureblood omega anymore and they hated it. I didn’t care.” Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa. “You worry about someone hurting me, just know someone already did. But I survived it. I survived him and if I can take him I can take anyone.”

“But you shouldn’t have to is all I’m saying.” Seonghwa said. “I don’t- I really don’t wish harm on anyone. And if I know I can do something to prevent it, then I will do my best to do something about it.”

“Why are you so selfless Park Seonghwa ?” Hongjoong asked.

“Because the world needs it. You need it.” Seonghwa took a step closer. “I need it too.”

“You just want to protect me because I’m an omega.” Hongjoong said, looking away.

“That's not true.” Seonghwa said, moving to catch Hongjoong’s line of sight again. “I want to protect you because you’re a person Kim Hongjoong. You don’t need to deal with all this harassment every day. Let me help you.”

“How ? Why should I ? I barely know you.” Hongjoong said.

“But you trust me.” Seonghwa said. “You do.” Hongjoong hated the feeling inside of him that did. “Let me in.”

“I don’t…” Hongjoong looked away again. “I don’t really know how to.” Seonghwa watched him for a moment, looking at his pouty face, red tipped nose and cheeks. Kim Hongjoong was adorable.

“Let me teach you.” Seonghwa said.

“And how will you teach me ?” Hongjoong asked.

“By being your friend of course.” Seonghwa said.

“You really want to be my friend that badly huh ?” Hongjoong teased.

“Maybe I do.” Seonghwa said in such seriousness that it shocked Hongjoong. Hongjoong looked Seonghwa in the eyes, practically seeing inside of him for second before sighing. 

“Fine.” Hongjoong said.

“Really ?” Seonghwa said.

“On one condition.” Hongjoong said.

“Such as ?” Seonghwa said.

“Stop calling me puppy.” Hongjoong said. 

“Why ? It suits you so much. You’re tiny- ouch !” Hongjoong immediately pinched Seonghwa’s arm. “You’re nippy.” Seonghwa said rubbing his arm. “And you’re cute.”

“Shut up.” Hongjoong said.

“You were the one telling me you’re baby remember ?” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong pouted.

“Stop using my words against me.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa laughed. Hongjoong was about to say something when something cold touched the tip of his nose. His eyes zeroed in on the tiny thing before it melted. “Snow.”

“The first snow.” Seonghwa said, looking up. The white flakes falling gently from the dark sky.

“I haven’t seen this in so long.” Hongjoong smiled holding his hand out. Seonghwa watched him try to poke at the snowflakes.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday...do you want to go get lunch together ?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong paused.

“Just us ?” Hongjoong questioned.

“The pups too.” Seonghwa said. Oh right, of course.

“Sure.” Hongjoong said, smiling as another snowflake touched his face.

“Let’s get you inside. We can wake the others up tomorrow morning to enjoy the first day of snow together.” Seonghwa said wiping the snow from Hongjoong’s hair. Hongjoong nodded. They made their way back to their dorms in comfortable silence.

“No goodnight ?” Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

  
“Goodnight Park Seonghwa.” He said.

“Goodnight Kim Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said gently. Hongjoong sneaked into Mingi’s bed that night, snuggling close to the alpha, pressing his head to Mingi’s chest.

“Hyung ? Are you okay ? You’re freezing.” Mingi said.

“I’m fine.” Hongjoong said, burying his face into Mingi’s chest to hide his oncoming tears. Mingi said nothing, pulling his hyung closer before falling back asleep. Hongjoong would tell him about it when he’s ready.

* * *

  
  
  


“Mingi wake up.” Hongjoong said the following morning. The tall boy made a annoyed sound, shifting away from Hongjoong. But Hongjoong was used to this. He grabbed the taller boys arms and helped him sit up. “Mingi look outside, it's snowing.”

“Snow ?” Mingi looked up at his open window and eyes widen. “Oh my god snow !”

“Yeah get dressed big guy. I’ll get Woo.” Hongjoong said. He went to the other omegas room and patted at his back. “Wake up Woo.” 

“Why ?” Wooyoung whined.

“Because I want to play in the snow with you.” Hongjoong said.

“The snow ?” Wooyoung popped up. “It’s snowing ?” Hongjoong nodded. “Why didn’t you start with that ! Let’s go outside !”

“Wash up and get dressed.” Hongjoong said. He was already, having woken up about thirty-minutes ago. His phone vibrated and he looked at it as he made his way to the couch. It was Seonghwa. Guess everyone else was already ready to go. They rushed outside, Mingi and Wooyoung making excited sounds as they touched the snow.

“It’s so cold.” Wooyoung said.

“And pretty !” Mingi said. “Can we eat it ?”

“No. That’s dirty.” Hongjoong said scrunching his nose up at the thought.

“Hey guys.” It was Seonghwa’s pack.

“Sannie look ! Snow !” Wooyoung said brightly making San smile.

“You’ve never seen snow before right ?” San asked.

“Never.” Wooyoung said. “But, I like it ?”

“It suits you.” San said.

“Eh Mingi-yah don’t eat it !” Yunho said as Mingi licked the fluff from his hand. Mingi laughed as Yunho tried to make him put the snow down but he ran away from the other alpha.

“Hyung…” Jongho’s voice broke Hongjoong’s attention from his members.

“Hmm ?” Hongjoong said.

“You haven’t seen snow in a while too right ?” He asked.

“No but it's still pretty as ever.” Hongjoong said.

“Is it still cold as ever ?” Jongho asked.

“Huh ?” And then a snowball hit him in the chest.

“Oh it's on Choi Jongho !” Hongjoong said scooping up snow to throw at the younger. He missed and it hit an innocent Yeosang who was trying to make a tiny snowman.

“Well guess now I’m apart of this war.” Yeosang said and threw a snowball towards Hongjoong’s way. Soon everyone was in on the snowball fight, ducking and dodging snow, getting hit in the back, shoulders and sometimes the face. They only paused when Jongho threw a hard ball right at Hongjoong’s face hurting his eye.

“Ow.” Hongjoong said.

“Hyung are you okay ?!” Jongho asked from his spot. Hongjoong couldn’t even see as the closest person walked over to him, clutching his face.

“Hey let me look.” Oh, it was Seonghwa.

“When did you get here ?” Hongjoong asked.

“I’ve been here.” Seonghwa said. “You’re fine, though it might bruise right here.” Seonghwa said pressing the spot underneath Hongjoong’s eyes.

“Ow that hurts.’ Hongjoong hissed, smacking Seonghwa’s hand. “Seonghwa.” Hongjoong whined as Seonghwa laughed at him. “Mingi help.” Hongjoong said as he squinted up at the other alpha.

“Hey how dare you.” Mingi said in choppy Korean making Seonghwa give him a warm smile. “Ugh Joongie I can’t fake being mad at him when he looks like that.” Mingi said in English.

“Bitch don’t give in. That’s weak bitch mentality.” Hongjoong said as Mingi took him from Seonghwa’s hold.

“Hyung are you okay ?” Jongho asked worried.

“I’m fine baby.” Hongjoong said. “Though you bruised my beautiful face.”

“Eh ? My mom said kisses make everything heal better.” Jongho said and moved to kiss Hongjoong’s bruise. Hongjoong paused for a moment, blinking before cooing.

“Ugh he’s so cute my heart.” Hongjoong said holding Jongho close.

“What the hell Jongho can steal kisses from the omegas but we can’t ?” Yunho said towards Mingi.

“Jongho is baby. You’re not baby.” Mingi said making Yunho frown. “Besides I kiss Jongho too.” Mingi said and kissed Jongho’s cheek. Jongho yelped and flushed.

“Ew no help ! Physical affection.” Jongho squirmed in Hongjoong’s hold but the smaller wouldn’t let him go.

“So...food ?” Yeosang asked.

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Wooyoung **: Can we talk about how it's our first time meeting Seonghwa and he’s h o t

**Hongjoong **: No we cannot

**Mingi **: Yes we can

**Wooyoung **: Okay if not that, then let’s talk about how he was by Hongjoongie’s side all day

**Hongjoong **: Actually-

**Mingi **: I hear wedding bells

**Hongjoong **: No you don’t

**Wooyoung **: You’re so cute Joongie

**Hongjoong **: Hyung

**Mingi **: Yes ?

**Hongjoong **: sjsjsj

**Hongjoong **: Well if we are going to do this, we might as well talk about how much Wooyoung leads San on

**Mingi **: Oof I didn’t want to say it, but we all see it

**Wooyoung **: I don’t-

**Hongjoong **: Oh Sannie can you feed me too

**Mingi **: Oh Sannie hold my hand, its cold

**Hongjoong **: Oh Sannie you can hug me, for warmth of course

**Mingi **: Oh Sannie you wouldn’t mind if I sat in your lap would you ? There’s no more seats left

**Wooyoung **: Okay I get it

**Wooyoung **: But I’m like that to everyone

**Mingi **: Mmmm

**Hongjoong **: Questionable 

**Wooyoung **: I hate you both

**Hongjoong **: I hate you first

**Mingi **: I hate you second

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Kim Hongjoong **

  
  


**Seonghwa **: Hi

**Hongjoong **: Uh hi ?

**Seonghwa **: You sound like you don’t wanna talk

**Hongjoong **: I just wasn’t expecting you to contact me first

**Seonghwa **: That’s what friends do Hongjoong

**Hongjoong **: Oh ? We are friends ?

**Seonghwa **: Yeah, you get no say

**Hongjoong **: I can see where your pup get their personalities from

**Seonghwa **: Oof was that shade ?

**Hongjoong **: I don’t know, was it ?

**Seonghwa **: That mouth of yours

**Hongjoong **: Is currently busy

**Seonghwa **: 😳

**Hongjoong **: What

**Hongjoong **: Oh

**Hongjoong **: I meaNT I’M DRINKING COFFEE !!

**Seonghwa **: Ah huh

**Seonghwa **: I didn’t say anything 

**Hongjoong **: You-

**Seonghwa **: Me

**Hongjoong **: This is why we don’t talk

**Seonghwa **: False

**Seonghwa **: You’re just bad at communicating

**Hongjoong **: YOu

**Hongjoong **: Are not wrong

**Hongjoong **: But since that’s coming from you, I’ll refuse to admit it

**Seonghwa **: Why ?

**Hongjoong **: Just because

**Seonghwa **: Eye-

**Seonghwa **: What are you doing besides occupying your mouth ?

**Hongjoong **: !!!!

**Hongjoong **: I’m-

**Hongjoong** : jdjdjjd

**Seonghwa **: If you’re not busy, how about we occupy your mouth some more

**Hongjoong **: ASDGHADFGH

**Seonghwa **: And go eat some dinner

**Hongjoong **: asdghadfgadf

**Seonghwa **: Okay ?

**Hongjoong **: Okay .-.

* * *

**Let’s Suffer Together **

**Jongho **: Do my eyes deceive me or

**Jongho ** : Is Hongjoongie-hyung and Seonghwa-hyung on a date ??  
  


**Yeosang **: Pics or it didn’t happen

**Jongho sent an image **

**Jongho sent an image**

**San **: Okay but like

**San **: They’re so cute ????

**San **: They’re like polar opposites

**Yunho **: Hongjoongie-hyung is so tiny next to everyone

**Yunho **: I just want to eat him

**Yeosang **: Cannibalism is prohibited

**San **: I want to eat Wooyoung

**Jongho **: OOF-

**Wooyoung **: I-

**San **: WRONG CHAT !!! ASJSJ

**Wooyoung **: Well

**Mingi **: Don’t-

**Wooyoung **: Let me have some fun geeze 

**Jongho **: This ain’t about you two. It’s about our future parents

**Wooyoung **: You right, proceed

**Yeosang **: Hyungs are cute but are they past the flirting stage ?

**Mingi **: No

**Jongho **: No and can confirm because Hongjoong-hyung is a clumsy mess and just got cake all over his cheeks and Seonghwa-hyung wiped it off and he blushed

**Jongho **: Seonghwa-hyung just said ‘Oh things like this make you quiet ?’ !!

**Yunho **: A flirting master

**Jongho **: Hongjoong-hyung said ‘There’s other ways to get me quiet’

**Jongho **: Seonghwa-hyung just smirked and said ‘I was hoping keeping your mouth busy would do so but I guess I have to do more” 

**Yeosang **: Is this live porn ?

**San **: NO !!

**Wooyoung **: I can’t wait to see their reactions to this when they open the chat

**San **: We should make a chat just for the kids

**Mingi **: I agree so 

**Yeosang **: On it !

  
  



	5. Someone Stop Us

**Choi San**

**San ** : Hongjoong-hyung !

**Hongjoong ** : Oh Sannie, what a pleasant surprise

**San ** : I love how you speak like an old person, it’s adorable

**Hongjoong ** : I learned Korean from my grandparents don't come for me  （；へ：）

**San ** : You’re cute ~

**Hongjoong ** : I’m telling Woo you’re flirting with me

**San ** : Nooooo

**San ** : I just wanted to invite you to the martial arts club meeting tonight ?

**Hongjoong ** : Oh 

**Hongjoong ** : I totally forgot about that

**Hongjoong ** : What time ?

**San ** : It’s fine

**San ** : It’s at eight

**Hongjoong ** : Let’s go together ? I’ve been meaning to let off some steam

**San ** : Of course hyung ! I’ll pick you up in front of your dorms

**Hongjoong ** : What a gentleman, I’ll put in a good word for you towards Woo

**San ** : sjsjsjs

**San ** : Thank you  (´；ω；`)

* * *

  
  
  


“Hongjoongie-hyung !” Said boy had just walked out of his building to meet San. The younger boy rushed over to him and scooped him up into a hug. Hongjoong laughed and patted San’s back until he was let down. “I’m so excitedly to have someone come with me ! I’ve been trying to convince the others to go but they all think it's scary.” San pouted.

“No worries Sannie. This hyung isn’t afraid of anything.” Hongjoong said reassuringly.

“Of course not. You’re bark and bite ! An action king.” San said throwing fake punches.

“Okay okay let's go. It’s cold out here.” Hongjoong laughed and San nodded. They walked to the gym where the club held their meetings. Inside was a fairly large group of students. About twenty to thirty of them dressed in workout gear.

“Hyung ! This is my hyung from Australia, Kim Hongjoong ! He’s interested in our club ! Can he join us ?” San asked the captain ? Said guy was a beta. He looked at Hongjoong with a welcoming smile.

“Of course. The more the merrier.” The captain said. “Do you have any experience with martial arts ?”

“I’ve taken karate since I was a kid. I have a black belt.” Hongjoong said.

“Wow really ! I didn’t know that hyung.” San said.

“Well if that’s the case, I can put you into my more experienced group. Just your luck, San is among them.” The captain said.

“Hyung can partner up with me then for a warm up spar ?” San asked.

“Sure baby.” Hongjoong agreed. The captain had no complaints and let San drag him to the higher level fighters.

“What is this ? A high-schooler ?” Oh great, Hongjoong thought, another asshole.

“Don’t be a jerk Donghyun.” San said. “This is my hyung and he will be joining us so be nice.” San said. He didn’t sound intimidating at all and the guy scoffed at him making San frown.

“It’s okay Sannie. If I cared about what every asshole has said to me, I’d be as weak as them.” Hongjoong said making the group ooh. 

“Who are you to call me weak ?” Donghyun asked.

“Who are you to insult me ? I’m your senior. Show some respect.” Hongjoong said.

“Here on the mats, we earn respect. You haven’t shown me anything to respect.” Donghyun said.

“You want to fight ?” Hongjoong asked.

“All up to you.” Donghyun said. “Not like it will be much of a fight.”

Hongjoong laughed at that. “Let’s go then.”

“Hyung you don’t have to. Donghyun is just being an ass.” San whispered to Hongjoong who started to take off his shoes.

“No its fine. I said I wanted to let off some steam right ?” Hongjoong said and San nodded. “Then watch me.”

“Alright you know the rules. Stay within the mat area, we don’t want anyone flipping someone onto the hard floors and breaking something. No serious injury moves, no vital hits, no biting blah blah you get it. Everything else is fair game. You have two minutes.” The captain said and Hongjoong nodded. Donghyun was bigger than him and smelled of firewood and cinnamon, an alpha scent. The thought of fighting an alpha and putting him in his place made Hongjoong giddy as he moved into position. 

The whistle was blown and Donghyun attacked first. Hongjoong had to hold back his snort as the alpha threw a punch at him. He dodged it simply, guiding it over his head before grabbing Donghyun’s forearm and putting a foot down near the alphas and flipping him over.

“Point ! Kim Hongjoong !” The referee said.

“That was just a warm up.” Donghyun said. “You won’t get any other points.”

“Let’s see about that.” Hongjoong said as they went back to their positions. The whistle blew again and Donghyun charged at Hongjoong. He tried to use Hongjoong’s tiny body to his advantage as he prepared to heave him up and slam him down. Hongjoong was faster though as he wrapped himself around Donghyun’s torso. He locked his legs around Donghyun’s, tripping the alpha before pulling them down. They fell on the mat and Hongjoong flipped them over, pinning Donghyun down.

“Point !”

“Get off of me.” Donghyun hissed.

“Make me.” Hongjoong said. He wasn’t expecting the alpha to knee him in the stomach, flipping them over and pressing him face first into the mat.

“Donghyun that’s cheating !” San’s voice shouted.

“It’s fine.” Hongjoong said. “Keep the clock running.” They got a nod from the captain and Hongjoong shrugged the alpha off of him. He stood up only to dodge a kick being thrown his way. Another kick met his dodge and soon Hongjoong was again on the defense. He blocked the next kick with one of his own forcing them both to fly back onto the mat. They got up at the same time. Hongjoong threw a punch this time. Donghyun blocked it but Hongjoong bent his arm, elbow connecting with Donghyun’s chin before following it up with a knee to the chest. Donghyun let out a grunt as he fell back. Hongjoong didn’t give him a chance to breathe as he did a kick to Donghyun’s chest, forcing him to hit the mat. 

“Time !” The captain shouted. 

“Hyung !” San shouted as he ran up to Hongjoong and picked him up into a hug. “That was amazing !”

“Thanks Sannie.” Hongjoong giggled at the energetic alpha. He looked back to Donghyun who was sitting on the mat, glaring at him. “Oh, isn't that a scary look.” Hongjoong mocked.

“Be quiet.” Donghyun growled.

“It’s be quiet ‘hyung’” Hongjoong said as he walked over to the alpha. “Now are you going to keep giving me death glares or will you take my hand ?” Hongjoong asked, tiny hand out for the alpha to reach. Donghyun looked at it for a moment before taking it.

“I guess you’re alright.” Donghyun grumbled making Hongjoong snort.

“And I guess you’re still an ass.” Hongjoong said. “Don’t underestimate people based on looks you brat.”

“I wasn’t.” Donghyun pouted. Hongjoong gave him a look at didn’t seem to believe him before tugging at Donghyun’s cheek.

“And stop glaring. You’re going to get stuck looking like an angry bird.” Hongjoong said. Donghyun pushed Hongjoong’s hand away with a blush.

“Oop !” San said. “I think you just made a crush.”

“Ohhh yikes.” Hongjoong said taking a step back. Donghyun flushed further, grumbling something to himself before walking off.

“Ignore him hyung. Can we fight too ?” San asked.

“Sure ! Let me get some water and then I’ll kick your butt too, Sannie baby.” Hongjoong said and San grinned. It was on.

* * *

  
  


**Let’s Suffer Together **

**San ** : Hongjoongie-hyung beat half of Taekwondo club tonight

**Yunho ** : HALF ??

**Yunho ** : There’s like fifty people in that club

**San ** : I know

**San ** : What a king

**Jongho ** : If only someone would marry him already

**Mingi ** : Someone with balls

**Yeosang ** : Don’t we all-

**Yeosang ** : NVM I’m not even going to start

**Yunho ** : They don’t even need balls at this point

**Wooyoung ** : I learned a word today from Yeonjunnie ! Do you guys wanna hear it ?

**Yeosang ** : Sure

**Jongho ** : Yeah hyung go for it

**San ** : Who ???

**San ** : Who the heck is Yeonjunnie ? And why does he get a nickname when I don’t

**Mingi ** : Oof-

**Yunho ** : Popcorn in my dorm if you want some @Mingi

**Mingi ** : On my way

**Wooyoung ** : Yeonjunnie is my friend from my Korean class, they gave us partners to help us adjust and things like that

**Yunho ** : Wait wait wait-

**Yunho ** : Mingi you have a partner too ?

**Mingi ** : Yeah her name is Jane

**Yunho ** : Mhmm noted

**Mingi ** : I’m gay ????

**Yunho ** : And ?

**Mingi ** : I-

**Jongho ** : Wait does Hongjoonie-hyung get a friend too ?

**Wooyoung ** : He doesn’t take the course

**Wooyoung ** : But he is cool with a guy named Kevin ?

**Jongho ** : I don’t like him

**Wooyoung ** : AHSHSHS

**Wooyoung ** : He’s a sweetheart

**Wooyoung ** : A Canadian dork

**Yunho ** : Nope

**Yeosang ** : @Seonghwa 

**Seonghwa ** : Guys

**Seonghwa ** : Hongjoong is allowed to have friends

**San ** : Sounds false

**San ** : All he needs is pack

**Mingi ** : Aww you think we’re pack already ? Cute 

**San ** : AHAHAHAH

**San ** : Does this mean you’ll approve of Wooyoung and I ?

**Wooyoung ** : What ?

**San ** : What ?

**Mingi ** : Nah

**Yunho ** : L

**Yeosang ** : L

**Jongho ** : L

**Seonghwa ** : L

**San ** : It be your own fathers :(

**Wooyoung ** : OKOKAY BUT MY WORD !!

**Yeosang ** : Oh yeah sorry proceed

**Wooyoung ** : I asked Yeonjunnie to teach me all the cool words

**Mingi ** : And by cool he means dirty 

**Wooyoung ** : Shut up 

**Wooyoung ** : As I was saying

**Wooyoung ** : I asked him what’s the perfect word to describe someone like Hongjoong-hyung and he said ‘pillow princess’

**Yeosang ** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yunho ** : ADJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

**San ** : OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Wooyoung ** : But I don’t know what it means :(

**Wooyoung ** : I don’t even know if I typed right

**San ** : Oh god I hope you didn’t

**Jongho ** : I don’t get it

**Yunho ** : GOOD

**Mingi ** : I don’t get it either ???   
  


**Hongjoong ** : I just got out of the shower and I see this ??

**Hongjoong ** : I’ve never heard of it either. Is it bad ?

**Yeosang ** : NOT IT

**Yunho ** : NOT IT

**San ** : NOT IT

**Jongho ** : Idk what it is but NOT IT

**Yeosang ** : @Seonghwa

**Seonghwa ** : NOPE

**Wooyoung ** : What does it mean ??   
  


**Mingi ** : Yeah google won’t even tell us correctly

**Hongjoong ** : Seonghwa …

**Seonghwa ** : Hi I’m Jared

**Hongjoong ** : Is it really that bad ? Did your friend insult me Woo ? :(

**Wooyoung ** : He would never ! He’s a tol baby

**San ** : I-

**San ** : Is this anger ?

**Jongho ** : Or indigestion 

**Yeosang ** : sjddj

**Seonghwa ** : Can neither confirm nor deny if it’s good or not

**Hongjoong ** : But I wanna know

**Seonghwa ** : No

**Hongjoong ** : I’ll make you tell me

**Seonghwa ** : You can’t

**Hongjoong ** : Sannie let me in your dorms please bb

**San ** : Okie

**Seonghwa ** : TRAITOR 

**Seonghwa ** : I fed you, clothed you and this is how you repay me

**San ** : Sorry while you were ranting I opened the door

**Seonghwa** : !!!!!!!!

**San ** : oH ???

**Yeosang ** : What’s going on ??????????

**Wooyoung ** : I think I know what he’s doing

**Mingi ** : Me too. RIP

**Yunho ** : Is it bad ?

**Wooyoung ** : Depends … is Seonghwa-hyung a masochist ?

**Yeosang ** : !!!!! LIVE UPDATE US SANNIE PLEASE

* * *

  
  


“You’re disowned.” Was the first words Seonghwa said to San as he let the small omega into their dorm.

“He’s not yours to disown anymore remember ? We traded sons.” Hongjoong said.

“What do you want.” Seonghwa said and took a wary step back as the look in Hongjoong’s eyes changed as he met his gaze.

“I want you…” Hongjoong took a step closer. “To tell me what that word means.”

“I already said no.” Seonghwa said.

“But it's about me.” Hongjoong pouted.

“Cute doesn’t work on me.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong smirked.

“Really ?” He stepped closer. 

“Keep your distance you heathen.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong snorted before taking a final step, cornering Seonghwa between the wall and the couch. 

“Park Seonghwa..” Hongjoong started, fingers gently pressing into Seonghwa’s chest. “Won’t you tell me ?” Hongjoong’s fingers trailed up slowly. Seonghwa couldn’t even speak as Hongjoong placed replaced his hand with his head, snuggling up close to the alpha. “Won’t you ?” Hongjoong didn’t get another chance to move as suddenly Seonghwa was heaving him over his shoulder and walking them out of the living room. Hongjoong let out a small squeak as Seonghwa threw him against his bed and towered over him.

“You want to know what that word means so bad ?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong’s breathing hitched as Seonghwa caged him in. It was Seonghwa’s turn for his own hands to move, one grabbing at Hongjoong’s chin, forcing them to look at each other. The other, Hongjoong could feel skim over his side making him squirm. “Answer me.”

“Tell me.” Hongjoong said, keeping their eye contact.

“Not yet.” Seonghwa said and before Hongjoong could question him, hands placed at both of his sides and began tickling him. The giggles that emitted from Hongjoong’s mouth were pure and so adorable that Seonghwa had to hear more. Hongjoong tried to squirm away from him, his body weak from laughter and lack of air as he wiggled under Seonghwa.

“Ah Seonghwa haha- s-stop.” Hongjoong giggled. “C-can’t breathe hahaha.” Hongjoong managed to move himself onto his stomach but that only worsened his situation as Seonghwa sat on his legs, keeping him in place. “Okay okay I’m sorry !” Hongjoong cried out, if he let this go any longer he felt like he would cry. 

“What was that ?” Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong said nothing only for Seonghwa to tickle him again.

“Sorry ! I’m sorry ahaha Seonghwa stop.” Hongjoong whined, tears bursting out of his eyes. Seonghwa finally gave pity on him and stopped. Hongjoong took a moment, trying to catch his breath as he felt Seonghwa move up to his ear. 

“This, puppy, is sort of what a pillow princess is. Laying here, just taking whatever you give them.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong felt his face burn.

“T-that’s not. I-I’m not-” Hongjoong buried his face into Seonghwa’s blankets. They smelled wonderfully of the alpha but also were good at covering the red on his cheeks.

“You’re so cute.” Seonghwa said. “Was so confident when you came here but now look at you.” Seonghwa moved from hovering over Hongjoong to lay beside him. 

“Shut up.” Hongjoong said and punched Seonghwa’s chest. Seonghwa laughed before moving over to lift Hongjoong’s head from his pillow to wipe his tears.

“You’re staining my bed.” Seonghwa said.

“How sweet of you.” Hongjoong said, smacking the hands off. Seonghwa grinned at him and Hongjoong decided he didn’t like the fact that Seonghwa could smile so brightly after torturing him. Hongjoong moved to push Seonghwa’s head into the bed, suffocating him. Seonghwa pushed him off before pulling Hongjoong to his chest, restricting his movement.

“Be good.” Seonghwa said.

“I’m always good.” Hongjoong huffed before making himself comfortable.

“That’s a lie. You’re a brat.” Seonghwa said. “You’re equal to the pups.”

“Take care of me too, Daddy Hwa.” Hongjoong said in mock high tone making Seonghwa choke.

“I said be good.” Seonghwa said. “This is not good.” Hongjoong laughed before closing his eyes. He surprisingly felt comfortable in Seonghwa’s hold. They were quiet for a moment before Hongjoong felt Seonghwa run a hand through Hongjoong’s red hair. “You’re falling asleep on me puppy.” 

“So ?” Hongjoong said.

“You should let your pack know. I know need an angry alpha trying to kill me.” Seonghwa said. 

“My pups are harmless.” Hongjoong said. “You smell good.”

“I always smell like this.” Seonghwa said, scratching behind Hongjoong’s ear making him melt a bit. “Fine, I’ll let them know since you’re so lazy.” Hongjoong said nothing, already moments from sleep. A brat indeed.

* * *

  
  
**Let’s Suffer Together**

**Mingi ** : BITCH WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THEY WENT INSIDE HIS ROOM

**Mingi ** : HELLO ???

**Seonghwa ** : Hello all

**Yunho** : djdjjdjdjd

**Jongho ** : SO

**Jongho ** : Are we expecting now ?

**Seonghwa ** : Expecting what ?

**Yeosang ** : A mini you

**Seonghwa ** : God no

**Wooyoung ** : WHERE’S HONGJOONG-HYUNG ?

**Seonghwa ** : Call down pup, he’s sleep see

**Seonghwa sent an image**

**San ** : shffjfdkdkdk

**Mingi ** : Who’s bed is that ?

**Mingi ** : You better not had touched him

**Seonghwa ** : Not in anyway he didn’t like

**Yunho ** :  ⊙０⊙  !!

**Mingi ** : WHAT ?

**Wooyoung ** : ^^^^^^^^^^

**Yeosang ** : I ran out of popcorn wait askdfkf

**Jongho ** : Hyung please explain

**Seonghwa ** : You guys are so dirty minded

**Seonghwa ** : I just tickled him

**San ** : Sounded more like tickling

**San ** : “Seonghwa no~”

**San ** : “Ahh Seonghwa stop”

**Mingi ** : *cocks gun*

**Seonghwa ** : sshshdhdh SAN STOP !

**San ** : OOP

**Wooyoung ** : My poor innocent Joongie-hyung

**Wooyoung ** : I’m get you outta there but you lowkey look comfortable

**Yeosang ** : He does. All tiny in Hwa-hyung’s arms uwu

**Jongho ** : We stan

**Mingi ** : Explain yourself @Seonghwa

**Seonghwa ** : We just had a tickle fight I swear

**San ** : Then why did he call you d*ddy ?

**Seonghwa ** : yOU HEARD THAT ?????? HOW GOOD ARE YOUR EARS ????

**Wooyoung ** : You’re not denying it ?????

**Seonghwa ** : I mean he said it

**Yunho ** : sjsjsjdjd !!!! 

**San ** : tHAT he DiD

**Mingi ** : San where do you live ?

**San ** : Suddenly I have to feed my flowers

**Yunho ** : It’s winter ?

**San ** : And ?

**Yeosang ** : They live in Dorm B, Room 322

**Mingi ** : Thank you. I shall kill you last

**Yeosang ** : You’re welcome :)

**Yeosang ** : Wait what ?

**Jongho ** : What about me ?

**Mingi ** : Hyung likes you so I guess not

**Yeosang ** : Hyung doesn’t like me ?? :(

**Seonghwa ** : He loves you all

**Yeosang ** : How do you know ???

**Seonghwa ** : I just asked him. Said “Joongie do you love all the pups?” and he nodded and smiled before falling back asleep

**Yunho ** : sO FUckINg PuRE

**Jongho ** : Stop thirsting after Joongie-hyung !

**Wooyoung ** : I agree ^^^

**Yunho ** : Then I’ll thirst after you 

**San ** : NO !

**Mingi ** : Scratch that I’m killing you first.

**Yunho ** : I was joking 

**Yunho ** : Mingi ?

**Yunho ** : Oh god he’s at the door time to hide

**Yeosang ** : Live update time with Yeo !

**Yeosang ** : Yunho is currently hiding in the closet

**Yeosang ** : Mingi spotted him immediately and pulled him out of the closet

**Yeosang ** : He pulled him into a choke hold and now Yunho is turning blue

**Yeosang ** : He’s tapping out. Should I help ?

**Wooyoung ** : No

**Yeosang ** : Okie

**Yeosang ** : Mingi finally let him breathe ajssjs

**Yeosang ** : Only to threaten him about “omega hopping ?” IDK his Korean is adorable though idk how Yunho is even intimidated

**Yeosang ** : Yunho panicked and said “You’re pretty cute too” 

**Jongho ** : OOF

**Yeosang ** : Mingi is the same color San was every time Wooyoung moved when he sat in his lap

**San ** : sjdjdjdj SHUT UP !!!

**Wooyoung ** : Sorry I know my ass is fat

**San ** : No you’re perfect ! Fat ass and all

**Jongho ** : 

**Wooyoung ** : Aww thanks <3

**Seonghwa ** : I can’t believe that worked

**Yeosang ** : Btw hyung Mingi is on his way to your dorm. Good luck

**Seonghwa ** : amdkdf I can’t move ! Joongie is still sleep

**Jongho ** : Decisions decisions 

**San ** : His room is on the left ! @Mingi

**Mingi ** : Thanks, you’re still dying too but thanks 

**San ** : Aaaand I’m gone again

**Wooyoung ** : Idiots

**Jongho ** : Honestly

**Jongho ** : Wooyoung-hyung do you wanna go get bubble tea ?

**Wooyoung ** : Aww of course baby

**San ** : bABY !

**Yunho ** : L

**Yeosang ** : L

* * *

  
  


**Kim Hongjoong **

**Hongjoong ** : I’m so sorry about Mingi ! I promise he didn’t mean it ! He’s just protective

**Seonghwa ** : Yeah you know

**Seonghwa ** : This wheelchair slaps different

**Hongjoong ** : JSJSJSJ WHEELCHAIR

**Seonghwa ** : I’m kidding

**Hongjoong ** : Seonghwaaaa not funny :(

**Seonghwa ** : Cute

**Hongjoong ** : I almost wish now that he did break your back

**Seonghwa ** : Listen ! It was either me or you

**Seonghwa ** : He stormed into my room and just jumped. I only had a few seconds to push you under me or else he would have crushed you

**Hongjoong ** : He’s so stupid dhdhdh 

**Seonghwa ** : Damn no thank you ? Not very skinny of you 

**Hongjoong ** : Shut-

**Hongjoong ** : I already said all I had to say

**Seonghwa ** : Pillow Princess

**Hongjoong ** : I’M NOT !

**Seonghwa ** : Okay

**Hongjoong ** : You’re mean. This is bullying. And therefore I shall report you

**Seonghwa ** : Let’s go baby I know the law

**Hongjoong ** : AAJAJSJSJSJS

  
  


* * *

**Jung Wooyoung**

**Wooyoung ** : So my ass is fat or  _ phat _ ?

**San ** : sjsjsjsjs

**San ** : Is this a trick question ?

**Wooyoung ** : Just curious

**San ** : Am I allowed to talk about this ?

**Wooyoung ** : Of course, it’s my ass

**San ** : That’s the problem ajsjsj

**Wooyoung ** : My ass is a problem

**San ** : Excuse me for one moment

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins **

**San ** : What does it mean when someone asks you about their ass ?

**Yunho ** : They want you to tap that 

**San ** : Okay

* * *

  
  


**Jung Wooyoung **

**San ** : Your ass isn’t the problem. Quite the opposite

**Wooyoung ** : Oh ?

**San ** : It-

**San ** : I don’t-

**San ** : afahafha

**Wooyoung ** : Get it out

**San ** : You’re just beautiful

**Wooyoung ** :  (◎-◎;)!!

**San ** : And I kinda torn between kissing your face or holding your hand

**Wooyoung ** : Okay

**Wooyoung ** : What’s stopping you

**San ** : But like I’d never get the chance to do that ahaha-

**San ** : Wait

**San ** : Couldn’t be

**San ** : Unless

**Wooyoung ** : Stop being a dork and ask me out already

**San ** : ajsjsjsjs really ????

**Wooyoung ** : Unless

**Wooyoung ** : You’ve been shooting your shot into the wrong basket this entire time

**San ** : NO

**San ** : I haven’t !!!! I can’t shoot for shit, I thought I’ve been making air balls this entire time asjdjdj

**Wooyoung ** : You haven’t but you’re cute, so why not

**San ** : JSJSJSS

**San ** : You think I’m cute ??   


**Wooyoung ** : You’re the most adorable thing ever 

**San ** : One moment please

* * *

**Gremlins**

**San ** : 

**Yeosang ** : Oh god 

* * *

  
  


**Jung Wooyoung**

**San ** : Okay I’m back

**San ** : Where should we go out on our d*te

**Wooyoung ** : Please don’t write it like that thanks

**San :** hasfhasf

**Wooyoung ** : But anywhere is fine. Show me what you like to do

**San ** : I like to do you

**Wooyoung ** : Excuse me ?

**San ** : NO WAIT NO

**San ** : I meanT I’D LIKE YOU DOING ME

**Wooyoung ** : WHAT ?!

**San ** : SJSJSJJSJSJSSJ I MEANT I’D LIKE TO SHOW YOU- NVM I GIVE UP

**Wooyoung ** : You’re so panicked gay its so fun

**Wooyoung ** : See you on Saturday ?

**San ** : Y-yure

**Wooyoung ** : Yure ??

**San ** : I panicked and put sure and yeah together sjsjsjs

**Wooyoung ** : Oof

**San ** : I’m just gonna go. Bye ily

**Wooyoung ** : Screams

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins**

**San ** : SOMEONE HELP I JUST MADE THE BIGGEST FOOL OUT OF MYSELF

**Jongho ** : That’s nothing new

**San ** : sjdjsj

**San ** : But I got a date

**Yeosang ** : Excuse 

**Yunho ** : Explain-

**San ** : Wooyoung asked me to ask him out and I did kinda sorta

**Yunho ** : Proud of you

**San ** : So leave me out of any of your plans this Saturday thnx

**Yeosang ** : Oof I hope you make a bigger fool of yourself

**San ** : TOO LATE

**Jongho ** : What did you do 

**San ** : I mayhaps told Woo that I loved him ajsjss

**Yeosang ** : Okay and ???

**San ** : WE AREN’T EVEN DATING PLZ

**Yunho ** : Then start

**San ** : tHeN StARt

**San ** : You say that but physically can’t ask out Mingi

**Yunho ** : Bitch I breathed

**Jongho ** : Where is Hwa-hyung ? I can’t be the only one with brain cells in this chat, it gets tiring 

**Yeosang ** : I spotted him earlier but he didn’t even noticed me

**Jongho ** : Inch resting

**San ** : Hmmm perhaps

**San ** : He’s with our m*mmy

**Jongho ** : If so...we should make sure

  
  


* * *

**Let’s Suffer Together**

**Yunho ** : Where’s m*mmy and d*ddy

**Wooyoung ** : 🤮

**Hongjoong ** : Whomst ?

**Yeosang ** : You and Seonghwa-hyung

**Seonghwa** : We are out at the mall

**San ** : A date ?

**Mingi ** : Wtf and you didn’t tell us ?

**Seonghwa ** : It’s not a date ?????

**Jongho ** : Sounds fake but proceed

**Hongjoong ** : I needed some new clothes and Seonghwa said he needed some new shoes so we decided to go together

**Yunho ** : So a date.

**Hongjoong ** : NO-

**Yeosang ** : It’s okay we support 

**Seonghwa ** : We know you do but its not like that

**Jongho ** : Sure jan

**Mingi ** : Can you guys bring us back some snacks since you’re out ?

**Seonghwa ** : Sure what do you want ?

**Hongjoong ** : No, starve 

**Yeosang ** : There are two types of parents

**Mingi ** : I want buns !

**Yunho ** : Me too

**Jongho ** : Me three

**Wooyoung ** : I want a strawberry milkshake

**Yeosang ** : I want an oreo milkshake

**San ** : Why choose between one when you can get both ?

**Yunho ** : Smart thinking. Buns and milkshakes !

**Wooyoung ** : ^^^^^^

**Hongjoong ** : @Seonghwa this is why we say no

**Seonghwa ** : But they’re cute 

**Hongjoong ** : If that’s the case then

**Hongjoong ** : Buy me something too

**Seonghwa ** : Wtf no

**Hongjoong ** : :(

**Jongho ** : Hyung ! That’s not how you woo an omega ! You’re supposed to prove you can provide for them or some shit

**Wooyoung ** : Oof

**Seonghwa ** : I’m pretty sure he’s richer than me

**Hongjoong ** : Okay and ?

**Hongjoong ** : Am I not cute too Hwa Hwa ?

**Seonghwa ** : SJDFGHKF HWA HWA

**Mingi ** : Weak

**Yunho ** : Important fact, Seonghwa-hyung has an oppa kink

**Wooyoung ** : Crazy

**Wooyoung ** : How

**Wooyoung ** : Hongjoong-hyung has a 

**Hongjoong ** : Don’t-

**Wooyoung ** : Hyung kink 

**Jongho ** : Yikes

**Hongjoong ** : I don’t

**Seonghwa ** : I don’t

**Seonghwa ** : I just take our age system seriously 

**Yeosang ** : So what I’m getting is, Hongjoong-hyung should call Seonghwa-hyung hyung ?

**Mingi ** : If the shoe fits

**San ** : Seonghwa-hyung would appreciate ‘oppa’ more though

**Hongjoong ** : I think I’m gonna throw up

**Seonghwa ** : Well I technically am your elder

**Hongjoong ** : NOPE

**Seonghwa ** : And you could

**Hongjoong ** : I already said nope ????

**Seonghwa ** : Call me “Hwa Hwa-hyung”

**Yunho ** : And there it is. The kink.

**Hongjoong ** : I’d rather choke

**Wooyoung ** :  (•ิ_•ิ)

**Mingi ** : nO

**Hongjoong ** : ON AIR !

**Seonghwa ** : Is it really that bad ?   
  


**Hongjoong ** : Have you seen you ?

**Seonghwa ** : Yeah and I’m hot

**Hongjoong ** : djdkdkf

**Mingi ** : You may have broken him

**Seonghwa ** : How to fix a Hongjoong ?

**Yunho ** : Give him hugs !

**Jongho ** : Call him pretty

**Wooyoung ** : Lots of cuddles

**Mingi ** : And LOTS of kisses

**Seonghwa ** : Noted

**Hongjoong ** : !!!

**Hongjoong ** : NO Seonghwa !

**Hongjoong ** : stAY AWAY FROM ME YOU NASTY ! THEY WERE JOKING !!

**Mingi ** : We weren’t

**Yunho ** : Get that ass hyung !

**Wooyoung ** : Excuse -

**Mingi ** :  o (◡‿◡✿)

**Mingi ** :  (◕‿◕✿)

**Jongho ** : Not again

**San ** : But did he actually get that ass ?

**Yeosang ** : Too bad none of us are at the mall

**Jongho ** : Unless

**Yeosang ** : No unless bitch, we have to study !

**Jongho ** : Fine 

* * *

  
  
  


“S-Seonghwa stop.” Hongjoong giggled as he tried to squirm out of the older’s arms. Seonghwa had cornered him in the middle of the clothing store and was puckering his lips, attempting to kiss him. “They were joking.”

“I’m just trying to fix you, puppy.” Seonghwa said, lips grazing Hongjoong’s cheek making him squeal.

“Nooo I’m fixed. I swear.” Hongjoong said. “Get your stupid lips away from me.”

“Stupid ?” Seonghwa squawked. “Now you’re really gonna get it !” Seonghwa ticked at Hongjoong’s sides making him cry out in laughter. Hongjoong felt his legs grow weak and he fell into Seonghwa completely, just wishing to breathe. Seonghwa felt pity on him but didn’t let him go as Hongjoong tried to control his breathing.

“You’re evil.” Hongjoong said.

“And you still don’t know how to watch your mouth.” Seonghwa said.

“You still haven’t made me.” Hongjoong smirked up at the taller who rolled his eyes before moving quickly and pecking Hongjoong’s cheek. Hongjoong squeaked and held his cheek, looking at the alpha with wide eyes.

“Should we go eat ?” Seonghwa asked, letting Hongjoong go. The omega could only nod, cheeks red but smile never leaving his face.

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

  
  


**Wooyoung ** : Family emergency !

**Mingi ** : Bitch we live in the same dorm ???

**Wooyoung ** : And ?

**Mingi ** : Okay proceed

**Hongjoong ** : What’s up ?

**Wooyoung ** : I need outfit tips

**Mingi** : Why ?

**Wooyoung ** : Because I have a date this weekend

**Hongjoong ** : Bitch wtf ? How and when ?

**Mingi ** : More importantly with whom ?

**Wooyoung ** : How- cause they asked me

**Wooyoung ** : When- like the other day ??

**Wooyoung ** : Whom- San

**Hongjoong ** : Oh

**Hongjoong ** : San~

**Wooyoung ** : Don’t-

**Mingi ** : He asked you ? I don’t believe it

**Wooyoung ** : Okay he didn’t but he wanted to and was struggling to so I helped him out

**Wooyoung ** : That’s besides the point though

**Wooyoung ** : What vibe should I go for ?

**Hongjoong ** : Well San is a sweetheart so something cute ?

**Mingi ** : San is also an alpha so something that enunciates your ass

**Wooyoung ** : Do all alphas really think like that ?

**Mingi ** : In their group ? I’m pretty sure they’ll all ass men besides Jongho

**Hongjoong ** : HE’S A BABY

**Mingi ** : Who likes to hug Woo

**Wooyoung ** : What can I say, I’m cuddly

**Hongjoong ** : You are

**Mingi ** : But yeah tight pants bb

**Hongjoong ** : And over sized shirts !

**Hongjoong ** : I can do your makeup !

**Mingi ** : I’ll tie your left shoe

**Wooyoung ** : Aww thanks Mingles I know that’s a lot coming from you

**Mingi ** : You’re welcome

**Hongjoong ** : Wtf where is my thanks ?

**Wooyoung ** : Thanks m*m

**Hongjoong ** : SJDJDJ

**Hongjoong ** : I need to keep you away from Yunho and Jongho

**Wooyoung ** : They’re cute

**Hongjoong ** : One alpha at a time bitch

**Mingi ** : Yeah be more like Hongjoongie

**Hongjoong ** : *hyung

**Hongjoong ** : Also what ?

**Wooyoung ** : AH YES

**Wooyoung ** : Let’s switch the emergency family meeting over to interrogation hours

**Wooyoung ** : YOU SLEPT IN AN ALPHAS BED !

**Mingi ** : AND DIDN’T EVEN TELL US ! WE THOUGHT HE DID SOMETHING TO YOUR INNOCENCE

**Wooyoung ** : I WAS GOING TO BEAT HIS ASS IF HE TOUCHED YOU HYUNG EVEN IF HE SHIP WE STAN CONSENT

**Hongjoong ** : Seonghwa isn’t like that

**Mingi ** : *hyung

**Hongjoong ** : Bitch-

**Wooyoung ** : Yeah but this isn’t like you hyung

**Mingi ** : You two are so...close

**Wooyoung ** : Is this a soulmate au ?

**Mingi ** : 50K slowburn

**Hongjoong ** : NO

**Mingi ** : It’s okay, Woo’s story is PWP 10K college au

**Wooyoung ** : I’ll accept it

**Hongjoong ** : I-

**Hongjoong ** : Seonghwa and I are just friends

**Wooyoung ** : That you’re super soft around

**Mingi ** : And go on secret dates with

**Wooyoung ** : Just get married already 

**Mingi ** : Can I pick the destination ?

**Wooyoung ** : Can I pick your colors ?

**Hongjoong ** : I mean…

**Mingi ** : Say no more

* * *

  
  


** Let’s Suffer Together**

**Mingi ** : Hongjoonie-hyung wants to get married !

**Hongjoong ** : ASDFGHJKAKSKF

**Jongho ** : @Seonghwa

**Yeosang ** : @Seonghwa

**San ** : @Seonghwa

**Yunho ** : @Seonghwa

**Wooyoung ** : @Seonghwa

**Hongjoong ** : Guys no !

**Seonghwa ** : Um

**Hongjoong ** : Hasfhasf

**Seonghwa ** : Married ? We’re only 21

**Yeosang ** : And ?

**Jongho ** : Mating age is 18

**Hongjoong ** : WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MATING

**Jongho ** : Seonghwa-hyung is def mating material

**Yunho ** : He can cook

**Yunho ** : He can clean

**Yunho ** : He can-

**Yunho ** : Actually he sounds more wife material than anything

**Seonghwa ** : WIFE !!

**San ** : I got you hyung

**San ** : He has a big-

**Yeosang ** : NO !

**San ** : Heart 

**Yeosang **: Oh thank god

**Wooyoung ** : Joongie-hyung is also perfect mating material

**Mingi ** : He’s tiny and protective and smells like bread

**Hongjoong ** : BReAd ?????

**Wooyoung ** : He smells exactly how hotteok smells

**Hongjoong ** : Are these even compliments

**Seonghwa ** : I do like hotteok

**Wooyoung ** : See

**Wooyoung ** : He’s also really pretty so you can make pretty babies

**Hongjoong ** : ajsjsjdjdjcdjdjdkpgkfopwpododm

**San ** : I think you killed him baby

**Wooyoung ** : BA-B1EIEIFISIDIFKF

**Mingi ** : Baby ?????!!!!!!!!!!

**San ** : I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY THAT I SAID IT IN MY HEAD AJSJJDD

**Mingi ** : SO YOU THOUGHT IT ???????????!!!!!!!!!

**San ** : NO WJEKDKDF I MEAN YES BUT NO !!!????????

**Yunho ** : This is a mess

**Seonghwa ** : San just stop before you continue

**Mingi ** : I have two omegas in my room squealing now btw

**Yeosang ** : Take pics

**Mingi ** : Got you b

**Mingi ** : They’re so smol actually aww

**Mingi ** : Hongjoongie-hyung “But I can’t carry puppies now, I’m so small”

**Mingi ** : Wooyoung- “hE cALLEd mE BabYyyyiee”

**Jongho ** : Oof tiny Hongjoongie-hyung

**Yunho ** : Our m*mmy

**Yeosang ** : Are we going to ignore the fact that Hongjoong-hyung didn’t deny them having pretty pups

**Seonghwa ** : I-

**Yeosang ** : You

**Seonghwa ** : eYE-

**Yeosang ** : You can say it

**Seonghwa ** : A’EM

**Yeosang ** : We’re losing him fellas

**Yunho ** : He must be picturing Hongjoongie-hyung with their pups

**Yunho ** : And by pups I mean us

**Mingi ** : They’re both red and squishy, should I cuddle ?

**Jongho ** : Do it for us king

**Mingi ** : I got you king

**Yunho ** : We also gonna ignore the fact that 4/8 of this chat has died in the span of 2 minutes ?

**Yeosang ** : They shall revive

**Yeosang ** : And when they do, we shall be ready

**Jongho ** : Bitch for what ?

**Yeosang ** : You’ll see

**Yunho ** : Ominous

**Yunho ** : I like it

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Mingi ** : Y'all gucci now ?

**Wooyoung ** : No

**Wooyoung ** : Confident San is my new kink

**Mingi ** : Screenshot and saved

**Wooyoung** : Bitch-

**Hongjoong ** : I can’t look Seonghwa in the eyes now

**Mingi ** : Not as if you could before, chin-height ass bitch

**Hongjoong ** : BITCH!

**Hongjoong ** : We’re only 3 inches apart

**Wooyoung ** : Maybe if you stop wearing 5 inch shoes…

**Hongjoong ** : BITCH YOU’RE ONE TO TALK 

**Wooyoung ** : WHAT’S UP THEN

**Hongjoong ** : IT’S ON SIGHT THEN

**Wooyoung ** : ALRIGHT

**Hongjoong ** : FINE

**Mingi ** : You guys done ?

**Hongjoong ** : Yeah

**Wooyoung ** : Yeah

**Wooyoung ** : So about my fits…

**Hongjoong ** : We can pick it out the day of so you won’t have time to change your mind

**Wooyoung ** : You know us so well Harley

**Hongjoong ** : I hate you so much

**Wooyoung ** :  (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

**Mingi ** : Is that you and San ?

**Wooyoung ** : BITCH-

* * *

**Kim Hongjoong **

**Seonghwa ** : 👁️👄👁️

**Hongjoong ** : 000 ?

**Seonghwa ** : WTF is 000 ?

**Hongjoong ** : ISJSSJS It’s the Australian emergency number 

**Seonghwa ** : Oh

**Seonghwa ** : Well they can’t help you here

**Hongjoong ** : Oh really ?

**Seonghwa ** : Really

**Hongjoong ** : Did you need something mister ?

**Seonghwa ** : Yeah save me from class

**Seonghwa ** : The professor has been talking for two straight hours

**Hongjoong ** : Oof and you’re on your phone ?

**Hongjoong ** : What a bad boy you are Park

**Seonghwa ** : What can I say

**Seonghwa ** : I push doors when they say pull

**Hongjoong ** : pfft !

**Hongjoong ** : i MEAN -Oh really ? Tell me more

**Seonghwa ** : My bedtime is at 10 but sometimes I go to bed at 11

**Hongjoong ** : Ohh you rule breaker

**Seonghwa ** : That’s just what I do 😎

**Hongjoong ** : Wow a person of your background, I couldn’t possibly be seen around

**Seonghwa ** : Wow is this-

**Seonghwa ** : A bad boy good boy au 20K friends to lovers ?

**Hongjoong ** : sjsjsjs

**Hongjoong ** : Are you sure you aren’t the father of my kids ?

**Seonghwa ** : I got the jerry springer results

**Seonghwa ** : In the case of 20 year old Song Mingi and 20 year old Jung Wooyoung, Park Seonghwa you are-

**Seonghwa ** : NOT THE FATHER 

**Hongjoong ** : Impossible ! The kids act just like you  (ノД`)・゜・。

**Seonghwa ** : The test doesn’t lie baby

**Seonghwa ** : They ain’t my kids

**Seonghwa ** : So wait-

**Seonghwa ** : You've been cheating on me ?

**Hongjoong ** : Oop !

**Hongjoong ** : O-of course not

**Seonghwa ** : Wow I don’t like this au let’s go back to the bad boy one

**Hongjoong ** : djdjdjdj

**Seonghwa ** : Can you actually be the bad boy and I’ll be your cute pastel bf ?

**Hongjoong ** : But you literally dress like you want to murder someone

**Seonghwa ** : And you act like you do

**Hongjoong ** : Pick a number between 1 and 2

**Seonghwa ** : 1

**Hongjoong ** : Oof hate to break it to you but you’re the bad boy in this world

**Seonghwa ** : Fine I’ll take what I can get

**Seonghwa ** : But now you have to walk around in pretty pastels and adorable flower crowns and pretty makeup and fluffy clothes

**Hongjoong ** : You think I won’t ?

**Seonghwa ** : You won’t

**Hongjoong ** : Which building are you in ?

**Seonghwa ** : The Literature Center, second room

**Hongjoong ** : What time does your class end ?

**Seonghwa ** : In one hour exactly ajsjfjgg

**Hongjoong ** : Bet

**Seonghwa **: Why ? What are you doing puppy ?

**Hongjoong ** : You’ll see

**Seonghwa ** : Gonna get all pretty for me ?

**Hongjoong ** : !!

**Seonghwa ** : Isn’t that how bad boys speak ?

**Hongjoong ** : Oh yeah totally

**Hongjoong ** : Ahahaa see you in an hour !

**Seonghwa ** : Later

* * *

“Oh my god look at you.” Seonghwa said as he stepped out of class. Hongjoong was there in the flesh. Red hair parted slightly away from his eyes, his makeup accents of gold and white, matching his white fluffy sweater. His light washed and white converses were a cute touch. “You look so soft, like a baby polar bear.” Seonghwa gushed, rubbing his sweater. Hongjoong laughed.

“This isn't a very bad boy of you.” Hongjoong teased.

“Oh right.” Seonghwa cleared his throat. “Look at my pretty puppy.” Seonghwa said, the glint in his eye and the smirk on his face was a complete change from him moments ago making Hongjoong gasp. 

“Don’t call me that.” Hongjoong said lowly and shoved at the taller.

“You’re so cute.” Seonghwa said. “But your hair is fading to pink.” 

“Might change it soon. Any recommendations ? “ Hongjoong asked as they made their way out of the building.

“I think you’d look stunning in blonde.” Seonghwa said.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Hongjoong smiled.

“I have to show you off now. Let’s go somewhere.” Seonghwa said.

“Where ?” Hongjoong asked.

“Let’s go to Gangnam so I can show all these rich people that no matter how much money they have, they can’t have you.” Seonghwa said, making Hongjoong stop walking.”What ?” Seonghwa asked.

“You really don’t know how to be a bad boy do you ?” Hongjoong said. 

“I thought it meant I was mean to everyone but you.” Seonghwa said. “Otherwise that wouldn’t be very “boyfriend” of me would it.”

“No I guess not.” Hongjoong said. “But you’re not being very boyfriend either.”

“Oh ? How ?” Seonghwa asked.

“Because, boyfriends hold hands.” Hongjoong said.

“If you wanted me to hold your hand that’s all you had to say.” Seonghwa said and took Hongjoong’s hand in his. “Onward to Gangnam !” 

* * *

  
  


**Let’s Suffer Together**

**Jongho ** : My SeongJoong senses are tingling 

**Yunho ** : Your what 

**Jongho ** : Bitch think

**Yunho ** : Oh-

**Yeosang ** : That’s because they are out on a date

**San ** : WHAT 

**Mingi ** : WHEN

**Wooyoung ** : AGAIN ?

**Yeosang ** : I mean, does no one follow them on IG ?

**Yunho ** : They know what IG is ?

**Jongho ** : Highkey thought they were ancient 

**Mingi ** : Everyone has an IG

**Mingi ** : But wait- how did you find Hongjoong-hyung’s ?

**Yeosang ** : A lot of research and for the mere fact that his handle is  _ Ride_You_Like_A_Harley_ _

**Wooyoung ** : I’ve never been happier that none of you know English

**Mingi ** : Highkey

**Wooyoung ** : Follow me for  _ clout _ @ _ Part_This_Sea _

**Mingi ** : Well @ _ BayB_Xavi _

**Yeosang ** : Followed !

**Wooyoung ** : Damn is that favoritism ?

**Yeosang ** : Mayhaps

**Wooyoung ** : _ Mingi this is bullying, don’t accept his request _

**Mingi ** : _ Bitch you just said for clout. It’s too late _

**Wooyoung ** : _ Fine ! _

**Wooyoung ** :  _ I’ll tell Joongie it was you who ate his last ramen _

**Mingi ** :  _ bUT thAt HIGHKEY WAS YOU _

**Wooyoung ** :  _ And ? Who is he gonna believe more ? _

**Mingi ** :  _ Me ?????? _

**Wooyoung ** :  _ Sounds fake _

**Jongho ** : Hey hyungs, we were talking about our parents 

**Mingi ** : Oh yes proceed

**Yunho ** : Their picture is so cute

**Yunho ** : They’re so pretty oof- I stan

**San ** : They’re like soft boy vs hard boy

**Jongho ** : What’s taking them so long to get married

**Wooyoung ** : Because Hongjoong-hyung is stupid

**Mingi ** : Agreed ^^^ He won’t think anyone likes him even if they told him every day

**Jongho ** : Guess Seonghwa-hyung will have to tell him every minute then

**San ** : Operate get Seonghwa-hyung to marry Hongjoong-hyung has been in effect for like three months now

**Yunho ** : We gotta work hard bb

**Yeosang ** : I agree, let’s help them see that they’re totally made for one another

**Wooyoung ** : Bet

**Wooyoung ** : How do you say  _ get that dick  _ in korean ?

**Yunho ** : Get that dick

**Wooyoung ** : Operation Get That Dick is in action !!

**Jongho ** : LEGGOOO


	6. We're All Doomed

“Wooyoung ! Over here !” San shouted and waved as he saw the omega walk towards their meet up spot. They were on the main street of their campus and were going to head downtown. Wooyoung looked stunning as ever. The baby blue of his sweater complimented the lavender of his hair and those silver wide framed glasses only enhanced his look. “H-Hi.” San stuttered as the omega was fully in front of him.

“Hi.” Wooyoung giggled. Yup San wasn’t going to make it through the day. “Where are we going ?”

“Oh. To this really cool place that I used to go to when I first came to Seoul.” San said.

“Eh ?” Wooyoung held out his phone to type something in. “Ohhh.” God their language barrier would be the death of them, San could see it.

“Yeah let’s go.” San said. They walked to the bus stop and waited a bit for the right bus. San let Wooyoung sit as he stood in front of him, the bus a bit packed. The drive there was no longer than half an hour but San tried his best to talk to Wooyoung about anything and everything. The younger boy was curious about a lot of things and was quick to ooh and ahh at everything they drove by. Finally they made it to their stop. They got off the bus, San grabbing Wooyoung’s hand as the smaller jumped off the steps. The place San wanted to go to was a few minutes away and he didn’t let Wooyoung’s hand go as they talked. Finally they made it and Wooyoung eyes widened.

“Ice skating ?” The boy shouted in English and well, San was glad it was an English word in Korean too.

“Yes ! Do you know how to ?” San asked.

“No I don’t I… never. Um, at home, no snow.” Wooyoung said and San could smack himself. Of course he never did, they didn’t have winter in Australia you idiot. 

“Then I will teach you.” San said. He had already prepaid for their tickets and scanned the code, getting easy access. They made it to the shoe booth to get their skates. “What size shoe do you wear ?” Wooyoung shrugged as he took off his shoe to peak inside. They converted the size and San led them to one of the free benches. “Here I’ll help you.” San said and bent down to tie Wooyoung’s laces.

“Such a nice alpha.” Wooyoung giggled as he patted San’s hair. Said alpha flushed but wouldn’t let the flirty omega get to him yet. They walked out, a bit unstable to the rink. San stepped out first and Wooyoung clutched onto him. “Hold my hand.” Wooyoung said. “Don’t let go.”

“I’m not gonna let you go.” San said surely. “Follow me.” San said, moving in front of Wooyoung to show him what to do with his feet. Wooyoung was pretty stable as a dancer, he was just nervous. San sent out small little bits of calming pheromones to ease the omega, earning him a smile. Soon, Wooyoung grew over his fit a bit and wanted to move faster. San led them over the curve which Wooyoung tilted too far to the left almost falling over. San was quick to react and grabbed him by his waist.

“That was close.” Wooyoung giggled. “I like this better. Hold me.” Wooyoung said as San kept them up straight.

“Pushy omega.” San said more to himself but Wooyoung heard him and giggled. They skated like so, San gliding them both over the ice while Wooyoung followed the rhythm. They skated until their feet hurt and stomachs grew empty. Wooyoung complained about it twice.

“San I’m hungry.” Wooyoung whined. “San feed me.” He said, tugging on San’s shirt.

“I hear you. Let’s get some food into you.” San said. He took off his skates after helping Wooyoung take off his own. Wooyoung was super excited to actually eat something and when San said the restaurant they were going to was across the street, he grabbed San’s hand and tugged him there.

They ordered two different meals, Wooyoung struggled at the different options and San explained each one carefully. He liked the little comments Wooyoung would make at each. “Oh sounds yummy.” and “Ahh that sounds good too !” San watched Wooyoung carefully, trying not to stare as the omega twisted and folded at the cloth on the table.

“What are you making ?” San asked.

“A bird.” Wooyoung said simply and folded the cloth into a perfect crane. San told him how good he was at it and Wooyoung smiled at him cutely. Their food came out soon enough and they both dug in. San carefully fed Wooyoung a piece of his shrimp. He ignored the way the spicy dish forced Wooyoung’s lips to turn a pretty red and wiped at his mouth when he made a mess. Once their meal was over, San had one more place to finish off their date. 

“One more ?” Wooyoung asked.

“Yeah you’ll like it.” San said. He led them down an alleyway and Wooyoung could hear music playing in the distance. They got closer to the dim light and Wooyoung awed at the pretty sight. Here was an open dance floor. People were dancing to soft music and there were pretty fairy lights all over the place. 

“We can dance too ?” Wooyoung asked.

“Of course.” San said and Wooyoung led them to the dance floor. The song playing wasn’t too slow but Wooyoung placed San’s hands on his hips and swayed them to the music. San blushed at this but danced with the foreign omega. Wooyoung was super pretty like this, pretty hair reflected off of pretty lights. Pretty eyes hidden behind pretty frames and pretty blush on his pretty cheeks. A slower song came on next and Wooyoung placed his chin on San’s shoulder. The omega smelled like what San could only compare to what a fresh spring morning felt like. Warm and soft and inciting, he couldn’t get enough of the omega.

Their date ended when they got back on the bus. Wooyoung’s voice was much softer than earlier, a hushed whisper to not bother the sleeping kid and the woman a few seats in front of them. San listened to him speak, listened to the oddly structured Korean and the cutely added English. He felt his alpha hum in pleasure at being around such a perfect omega all day and didn’t want to part as he walked Wooyoung to his dorm building.

“So um, I’d like this to happen again. I had fun.” San said.

“Me too. You know a lot of fun places.” Wooyoung said. 

“Then let me do this right this time. Let’s go out again. Are you free Tuesday ?” San asked and Wooyoung nodded.

“Great. I hope you like soft things.” San said and Wooyoung snorted.

“I like you.” Wooyoung said. “So I think I do.” Yup. Death. San choked on whatever he was going to say next, quickly sputtering out a goodbye before heading to his own dorm. Seonghwa was on the couch, typing out his essay.

“Oh you’re back, how was your date ?” Seonghwa asked.

“He’s so cute hyung. How do you do it ?” San asked.

“Do what ?” Seonghwa asked.

“Be around omegas without jumping them into a cuddle pile 24/7.” San gushed as he flopped on the other couch.

“You don’t.” Seonghwa said after a moment of silence. “Because they love it as much as you want to do it.” 

“Ugh.” San cried into his pillow. “We’re both doomed.”

“We ?” Seonghwa said.

“Yes sir. Don’t think we didn’t notice our little fiery hyung doesn’t have you wrapped around his pinky.” San said.

“That’s false.” Seonghwa said. 

“Sure.” San said. 

“Continue dying from your feelings please. Thanks.” Seonghwa said and San threw a pillow at his head. They were both idiots.

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Mingi ** : So

**Hongjoong ** : Woo

**Mingi ** : How was the date last night ?

**Hongjoong ** : You came back home so giddy

**Mingi ** : Answer us or we will expose you

**Hongjoong ** : Woo ?

**Hongjoong ** : Damn can’t say we didn't warn you

* * *

**Let’s Suffer Together **

**Mingi ** : Warning !

**Jongho ** : Oh god wait I’m not ready-

**Hongjoong ** : Wooyoung came back from their date last night looking like the sweetest pup ever

**Seonghwa ** : Oh are we exposing ? Because let me tell you about San

**San ** : Don’t !

**Hongjoong ** : Please do

**Hongjoong ** : Woo was practically glowing

**Hongjoong ** : He wouldn’t even let me cuddle him because he didn’t want me to “wash San’s scent away”

**San ** : HASFHASFA

**Yunho ** : For once I can say this

**Yunho ** : W

**Seonghwa ** : San came back home and literally screamed into the pillows and confessed how whipped he was

**Yunho ** : Nvm 

**Yunho ** : L

**Wooyoung ** : Wow I wake up to this 

**Wooyoung ** :  _ Harley I thought we were amigas, cheetahs, friends for life _

**Mingi ** :  _ I’m cryingggggg _

**Yeosang ** : No expose him in Korean pleaseeeee

**Hongjoong ** : You were just so cute little puppy I wanted to give you all the cuddles and kisses in the world like a good-

**Jongho ** : pACK M*MMY

**Yunho ** : M*MMY

**Hongjoong ** : ***HYUNG !!!! 

**Hongjoong ** : But you chose an alpha over me

**Wooyoung ** : I choose Mingi over you every day

**Hongjoong ** : DJDJDJD

**Hongjoong ** : I see how it is

**Mingi ** : We been knew how it was 

**Hongjoong ** : And here I loved you both equally 

**Wooyoung ** : Sounds fake

**Hongjoong ** : Shut up and go suck San’s dick

**San ** : sjdjfjfgjgkkg

**Wooyoung ** : Hyung no 

**Seonghwa ** : San didn’t say no though

**San ** : Hyung please

**Seonghwa ** : I said what I said

**Yunho ** : Hyung acting all tough as if he didn’t take Hongjoong-hyung out on a secret date

**Seonghwa ** : It wasn’t secret

**Jongho ** : But it was a date ! That’s a win fellas

**Seonghwa ** : What I do with Hongjoong is my business 

**Yeosang ** : False

**Jongho ** : We are a pack, we tell each other everything

**Jongho ** : So when’s the wedding ?

**Hongjoong ** : August 5th

**Yeosang ** : !!!!

**Seonghwa ** : Why August 5th ?

**Hongjoong ** : I like summer :(

**Hongjoong ** : And beaches

**Hongjoong ** : And it's kinda sorta the direct date between our birthdays

**San ** : Oof he whipped

**Seonghwa ** : That’s actually really cute 

**Hongjoong ** : So August 5th

**Mingi ** : Can I please pick the destination ?

**Wooyoung ** : Joongie-hyung is a purebred, he has the money for it

**Yunho ** : Seonghwa-hyung is also purebred

**Jongho ** : Maybe they could

**Jongho ** : Have purebred babies

**Hongjoong ** : JONGHO NOOOOO

**Jongho ** : I’m just saying

**Jongho ** : Or suggesting

**Seonghwa ** : Jongho wtf

**Jongho ** : I just want you guys to be happy 🥺   
  


**Hongjoong ** : Aww baby

**Hongjoong ** : We are happy

**Hongjoong ** : Single

**Jongho ** : You’d be happier together 

**Seonghwa ** : It’s okay Ho Ho, maybe spend your time shipping WooSan

**Wooyoung ** : Umst-

**Yeosang ** : Hyung too soon

**Mingi ** : Besides Hongjoongie-hyung is a hard to get type of boy

**Wooyoung ** : Yeah expect them to be together in like 2050

**Jongho ** : You’re all gonna be dead by then :(

**Seonghwa ** : Damn how old do you think we are

**Jongho ** : Old enough to get married

**Yunho ** : Just let him get it all out

**Hongjoong ** : He’s lucky he’s cute and un-problematic, unlike the rest of y’all 

**San ** : When have I ever been problematic ?

**Hongjoong ** : Hmmmmm

**Hongjoong ** : Maybe I should rephrase it and say chaotic

**Seonghwa ** : Much more fitting 

**Yeosang ** : It hurts but its true

**Wooyoung ** : I don’t know what chaotic means but I’m 100% sure I’m not it

**San ** : Ummmmmmm

**Mingi ** : A quick trip to google told me you are

**Wooyoung ** : That’s it

**Wooyoung ** : I’m getting new friends

**Hongjoong ** : Speaking of your new friends. Tell Yeonjun I am NOT a pillow princess

**Yeosang ** : CHOKES-

**Jongho ** : !!!!!

**Seonghwa ** : I thought we forgot about that

**Wooyoung ** : I still don’t know what it means

**Mingi ** : Same

**Yunho ** : And you never will

**San ** : Do you like Yeonjun more than us ???

**Wooyoung ** : Of course not 

**Wooyoung ** : He’s cute and silly but we have our own friends

**San ** : Cute-

**Yunho ** : dON’T SHOW THE JEALOUSLY BRO

**San ** : I’m trying-

**Hongjoong ** : Kevin is cute too

**Mingi ** : Jane- she alright

**Yunho ** : A W for me fellas

**Jongho ** : An L for Seonghwa-hyung and Sannie-hyung

**Yeosang ** : A big L

**Seonghwa ** : HE’S ALLOWED TO HAVE FRIENDS

**Hongjoong ** : I’m allowed to have friends ^^^^

**Jongho ** : But he ain’t allowed to have boyfriends ? What is this ?

**Seonghwa ** : sdhdhdhdh he can

**Hongjoong ** : I can

**Jongho ** : But not Seonghwa-hyung ?

**Seonghwa ** : UM

**Hongjoong ** : Suddenly I have to go-

**Hongjoong ** : Just know Woo is weak for San

**Hongjoong ** : And @San omegas love cuddles !! So keep being the soft pure boy you are baby

**San ** : T-Thanks sjsjsjs

* * *

  
  


**Kim Hongjoong **

**Seonghwa ** : What are you guys doing for the New Years ?   
  


**Hongjoong ** : Uh we don’t have any fam here so we were just gonna stay at the dorms

**Seonghwa ** : Would you possibly be interested in coming to my house ?   
  


**Hongjoong ** : What ? Really ?

**Seonghwa ** : Yeah, I mean we got space and I don’t want you guys to be stuck on this campus for the time you’re here

**Seonghwa ** : Also it gives your pups a chance to see more of South Korea

**Hongjoong ** : Are you sure ? We wouldn’t want to intrude

**Seonghwa ** : I’m positive, I already told my mom and she loves omegas so she’s excited to have some around the house

**Seonghwa ** : And she thinks Mingi is an adorable baby

**Hongjoong ** : That he is

**Seonghwa ** : So come to my house ! Celebrate the New Years with me

**Hongjoong ** : Are you pouting ?

**Seonghwa ** : No

**Hongjoong ** : Liar

**Hongjoong ** : But okay let me tell the pups, they’ll be excited. Where do you live ?

**Seonghwa ** : I’m from Gyeongnam

**Hongjoong ** : Ahh down south

**Hongjoong ** : No wonder, you and San have a bit of satoori

**Seonghwa ** : Damn, did I not seem like the perfect Seoulite ?

**Hongjoong ** : You were a little questionable

**Hongjoong ** : But now all Seoul rights have been snatched.

**Seonghwa ** : :(

**Hongjoong ** : What day are we leaving ? And when do we pack ?   
  


**Seonghwa ** : Pack something warm of course

**Seonghwa ** : But also just bring clothes, money, other necessities

**Hongjoong ** : Hmm okie

**Hongjoong ** : I told the others and they’re excited ! Will your pack be visiting you too ?

**Seonghwa ** : They might, usually we have a party and I invite their families

**Hongjoong ** : So sweet

**Seonghwa ** : Not really haha

**Seonghwa ** : But my last day is Tuesday

**Hongjoong ** : Same ! Woo and Mingi last days are Monday

**Seonghwa ** : Lucky

**Seonghwa ** : Well I’ll text you more on Monday night

**Hongjoong ** : Last question, how are we getting there ?

**Seonghwa ** : That’s a surprise

**Hongjoong ** : Speaking of surprises

**Hongjoong ** : I have one for you too

**Seonghwa ** : Oh ? What is it ?   
  


**Hongjoong ** : You’ll see when you see me ;)

**Seonghwa ** : I don’t trust that wink

**Hongjoong ** : ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

**Hongjoong ** : 

**Seonghwa ** : YOU CAN’T JUST DROP THAT PICTURE WITH NO CONTEXT

**Hongjoong ** : But I did

**Seonghwa ** : YOU’RE THE CUTEST THING EVER SJSJDJFJG

**Hongjoong ** : Tell me something I don’t know

**Seonghwa ** : The secret for Tuesday

**Hongjoong ** : Ajskdkfg noted

**Hongjoong ** : Enjoy my face

**Seonghwa ** : I will

**Hongjoong ** : ;)

**Seonghwa ** : NOT LIKE THAT

**Seonghwa ** : HONGJOONG ???!!!

**Seonghwa ** : SSJSJJDFJFJGJGJG

* * *

**Gremlins **

**Seonghwa ** : SJDJFJSISFK

**Yeosang ** : This must be important because hyung never texts like this

**Seonghwa ** : I just-

**Seonghwa ** : Have you seen

**Yunho ** : Have we seen what ?

**San ** : Your kermit the frog socks ? Yeah I accidentally spilled bleach on those

**Seonghwa ** : No

**Seonghwa ** : Wait what ? I loved those socks

**San ** : Oof Ima go then

**Jongho ** : No hyung you said what you said

**Seonghwa ** : I was just trying to say 

**Seonghwa ** : Have you seen this 

**Seonghwa ** : 

  
  
  
  


**Yunho ** : Did you take that ?

**Seonghwa ** : Of course not ! Someone posted it on our schools IG

**Seonghwa ** : But like- his hair-eieieie

**San ** : Gay

**Seonghwa ** : I-

**Jongho ** : Am Gay

**Seonghwa ** : STOP

**Yeosang ** : It’s okay we been knew

**Yunho ** : I think I just seen Hongjoongie-hyung passing by the library, you might can catch him for lunch ?   
  


**Seonghwa ** : I’m going to cry if I see him in person

**San ** : Ayo I felt that on a spiritual level - wait

**San ** : If Hongjoongie-hyung’s hair is changed then, what about the others ajsjsjdf

**Yunho ** : DON’T JINX US LIKE THAT BITCH

**San ** : No wait fellas we safe

**San ** : He still purple

**Jongho ** : Damn

**Seonghwa ** : This aint about them sorry

**Seonghwa ** : This is about Kim Hongjoong

**Jongho ** : The only omega ever

**Yeosang ** : He’s in the music building !! Hyung go shoot your shot 

**Seonghwa ** : You guys are lucky I was headed there anyways

**San ** : Sure we are

* * *

  
  


“Kim Hongjoong ! You are not walking around campus looking this soft !” said boy almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden shout being yelled at him from across the hall. Of course it was no other than Park Seonghwa.

“Why are you yelling at me you dork ?! People have class !” Hongjoong hissed as the alpha put his bag down next to Hongjoong’s and pulled the omega into his arms. “Why are you touching me ? I swear you act more and more like the kids with each day passing.”

“You look cute. My heart is sad.” Seonghwa mumbled against his head.

“Shut up.” Hongjoong scoffed.

“Is this the surprise ?” Seonghwa asked. “Because I love it.”

“Yeah it is. Not bad no ?” Hongjoong asked.

“Nope. You’d look amazing even bald.” Seonghwa said.

“Aha ha funny.” Hongjoong said. “Because I’d rather die.”

“Then you’d be an angel.” Seonghwa said, pulling back but keeping his arms around Hongjoong.

“You’re such a flirt.” Hongjoong huffed, though his cheeks were slightly pink.

“Only because you react to everything I say.” Seonghwa smiled.

“I do not.” Hongjoong frowned.

“Yes you do puppy.” Seonghwa said and let the smaller go just before he could hit him. “Still nippy as ever, I wonder what my mother will think.”

“All mothers love me. I can be the perfect purebred omega when needed.” Hongjoong said.

“Good because we are gonna need that omega for the new years party.” Seonghwa said as they both sat down.

“What ? For why ?” Hongjoong asked.

“My mom might have gotten a bit excited and invited some friends.” Seonghwa said. “Who invited some friends.”

“Oh god no. I’m not good with crowds.” Hongjoong whined.

“It’s okay Joongie, I’ll be there.” Seonghwa said softly.

“Joongie ahaha.” Hongjoong covered his face and just about died.

“Stop being dramatic.” Seonghwa laughed and took Hongjoong’s hands from his face. “What were you about to do before I distracted you ?”

“I was going to play around with some beats. Wanna listen ?” Hongjoong asked.

“I’d be honored. Lead the way.” Seonghwa said.

* * *

  
  


**Kim Hongjoong**

**Seonghwa ** : Hey puppy, it’s Monday

**Hongjoong ** : Yeah I know

**Hongjoong ** : Packing as we speak

**Seonghwa ** : Would come help but you live on a pack only floor

**Hongjoong ** : Sorry I didn’t want Mingi to live with assholes

**Seonghwa ** : Understandable

**Seonghwa ** : Here is the itinerary for tomorrow

**Seonghwa ** : 8am-10am - We try not to die in class

**Seonghwa ** : 10-11 am - We grab our things and will go to the train station

**Seonghwa ** : 11-3pm -Make it to Jinju

**Seonghwa ** : 3pm-3:45pm My parents will pick us up and take us home

**Seonghwa ** : Then the rest of the day is based on them

**Hongjoong** : Wow look at you being organized

**Seonghwa ** : Funny because the rest of my life is in shambles

**Hongjoong ** : I never wanted to retweet something so bad

**Seonghwa ** : Let me stop distracting you 

**Seonghwa ** : See you tomorrow !

**Hongjoong ** : Bye bye  (ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ

* * *


	7. The Pup Chat

**We Speak In Tiny**

**Wooyoung ** : Two hours into this train ride with SeongJoong and I’m gonna do it

**Wooyoung ** : I’m going to jump

**San ** : WOOYOUNG NOOOO

**San ** : Also what is this chat

**Mingi ** : The chat of all chats

**Mingi ** : The pup chat

**Yunho ** : I love it

**Yunho ** : 10/10

**Jongho ** : You’re only saying that because you’re gay for Mingi-hyung

**Yunho ** : SJSJSJS

**Yeosang ** : Ah suffering, my favorite aspect of life

**Wooyoung ** : Also we want to keep tabs on the hyungs but you guys won’t be here to witness

**Mingi ** : Every gay shit they do, you’ll be informed

**Wooyoung ** : Unless it's lame

**Wooyoung ** : Hand holding = weak

**Wooyoung ** : Kissing in the kitchen while everyone should be asleep = quality material 

**Yeosang ** : A true king

**Wooyoung ** : I try baby boy

**Yeosang ** : !!!!!!

**San ** : WHAT THE FUCK

**Mingi ** : Ignore him. Idk where this inner dom just came from but this ain’t it

**Wooyoung ** : Hey- I could dom

**Jongho ** : Aaaaand Ima head out

**Yunho ** : Same this was nice but I won’t be back

**Wooyoung ** : You are all rude and now I miss Hongjoong-hyung

**Mingi ** : Yeah bottoms have to stick together

**Yeosang ** : ajsjfkg

**Yunho ** : @Mingi are you 

**Yunho ** : Perhaps saying

**Yunho ** : You top ?

**Mingi ** : Do you ?   
  


**Yunho ** : I mean - I’m cool with whatever

**Jongho ** : Finding out Yunho-hyung is a switch is the worst news of my life 

**Yeosang ** : Are you saying you aren’t ?

**Jongho ** : Excuse me

**Jongho ** : 

**Wooyoung ** : Mingi isn’t a top @Yunho

**Yunho ** : Oh thank god-

**Mingi ** : ?????

**Yunho ** : I mean you’re perfect the way you are

**Yeosang ** : L

**Yunho ** : I’ll accept it

**San ** : What are the hyungs doing ?

**Wooyoung ** : They fell asleep like half an hour ago

**Mingi ** : Something we should do too Woo

**Wooyoung ** : Guess we will talk to you all later

**Mingi ** : Stay beautiful, tops

**Mingi ** : … and Yeosang

**Yeosang ** : SKDKGKG

**Jongho ** : He’s not wrong 

* * *

  
  


“Hongjoongie, wake up.” Seonghwa brushed the white haired boy’s hair before shaking his shoulder. Hongjoong whined but got up anyways. 

“I still can’t believe you rented out an entire train cart for us. Just how rich are you ?” Hongjoong said.

“Not too rich. You might be richer than me.” Seonghwa said as he grabbed their bags. They all exited the train. Seonghwa seemed to be answering a phone call so Hongjoong turned to look at the rest of his pack. 

“How are you guys ?” Hongjoong asked.

“Not as good as you it seems.” Wooyoung teased.

“Oh do shut up Noah.” Hongjoong said and Wooyoung stuck out his tongue.

“That was the smoothest train ride I’ve ever been on. It even had beds !” Mingi said. “People with money slap different.” 

“Yeah Hongjoongie never treats us like this.” Wooyoung said.

“That’s a lie ! I treat my pups with everything and anything because I love you both.” Hongjoong said and Wooyoung pulled him close, scenting his fellow omega.

“Aww we love you too Harley. But how do you say ‘please pay my tuition’ in Korean. I’m finna ask Seonghwa-hyung something.” Wooyoung said.

“That should have been the first sentence we learned, not this “hello” bullshit.” Mingi said.

“Oh god, I should have left you two home.” Hongjoong sighed.

“Hey guys, my parents are this way.” Seonghwa said. They walked over to the parking lot and watched a dark haired woman pull Seonghwa into a hug. The combination of rapid Korean and Satoori immediately lost the three australian boys. Hongjoong took his chances with Seonghwa’s father, an alpha much like himself. The elder man gave them a gentle smile and greeted them politely. 

“Mom this is Kim Hongjoong, Song Mingi and Jung Wooyoung, the transfer students from Australia.” Seonghwa introduced.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Hongjoong bowed first and the other boys followed. Seonghwa’s mother was also an alpha, smelled just like one but gave off comforting vibes like her son.

“Ah so you’re the lovely Hongjoong my son has been talking about. I do love your hair, such a pretty color.” His mother said and Hongjoong flushed, sputtering out a thank you. “So I’m taking the other two Korean is not so well off ?” 

“No but they’re learning ! They know a lot more than just the basics now.” Hongjoong said proudly.. “I also don’t know much so I apologize in advance if there is any miscommunication.”

“No need to. We can all work together. Now this one is Mingi right ? Oh you’re adorable.” Seonghwa’s mother went to gush at Mingi as they began to pack the car. 

* * *

  
  


**We Speak In Tiny**

**Wooyoung ** : SEONGHWA-HYUNG IS RICH RICH AND YOU’RE ALL FAKE FOR HIDING IT !

**Yeosang ** : Our fault ?

**Yunho ** : Most purebreds are rich rich

**Jongho ** : Isn’t Hongjoongie-hyung rich rich ?

**Mingi ** : Yeah but like his family doesn’t exploit it like this

**Wooyoung ** : New money vs old money

**San ** : Wdym ?

**Wooyoung ** : New money = you know they’re rich. They live and breathe expensive

**Wooyoung ** : Old money = They’re rich but you wouldn’t be able to tell because they dress and act like 70 year olds

**Jongho ** : Oh it makes so much sense now

**Mingi ** : But not to say we don’t love Seonghwa-hyung but damn

**Wooyoung ** : Saddest part is they won’t let me room with Mingi

**Yunho ** : You’re an omega ???

**Wooyoung ** : So ? We are pack

**Wooyoung ** : I am in no way interested in Mingi’s dick. Seen it before. Not impressed

**San ** : ajdjfiksjf

**Mingi ** : Hey ! My dick is beautiful

**Yunho ** : IDJFJF EYE

**Jongho ** : I don’t like this conversation-

**Mingi ** : I can prove it to you

**Yeosang ** : NO !

**Yunho ** : NO !!

**San ** : I mean-

**Jongho ** : Sannie-hyung NO !!!

**San ** : I just wanna know what Woo considers unimpressive 

**Mingi ** : Apparently 9 inches

**Yeosang ** : SCREAMS

**Yunho ** : And you said you bottom ???!!!!!

**Jongho ** : 

**San ** : N-nine ?

**Wooyoung ** : Meh

**San ** : DDJFJFFGKGKD

**Mingi ** : Omegas, am I right ?

**Yunho** : Wait- how big is Seonghwa-hyung ! 

**Jongho ** : WHY WOULD WE KNOW THAT INFORMATION ????

**Yunho ** : I’M JUST TRYING TO SAVE HIM FROM GETTING EMBARRASSED

**Yeosang ** : CAN WE STOP YELLING ABOUT DICKS 

**San ** : I hate it here btw

* * *

**Let’s Suffer Together**

**Hongjoong ** : This group chat has been dead all day, are you guys alright ?

**Jongho ** : Yes hyungie

**Hongjoong ** : UWU Jongie you precious baby

**Seonghwa ** : We made it safely to my house. Are you all home yet ?

**San ** : Yep.

**Yunho ** : Yessir

**Yeosang ** : Yeah

**Jongho ** : Yup and my younger sibling is already annoying me send help 

**Wooyoung ** : Update : Seonghwa-hyung’s mom is a Mingi stan

**Yunho ** : Aren’t we all

**Yeosang ** : Yes

**Mingi ** : I don’t know what to do. She keeps trying to feed me

**San ** : It’s because you’re so skinny

**Mingi ** : Ummmm

**Mingi ** : Have you seen yourself ?

**San ** : I said what I said

**Hongjoong ** : It’s just mother instincts 

**Jongho ** : You would know about those, am I right ?

**Hongjoong ** : I-

**Seonghwa ** : Jongho  ಠ_ಠ

**Jongho ** : Sorry not sorry

**Seonghwa ** : I’m beating your ass when I see you

**Jongho ** : You could be beating something else-

**Yeosang ** : Abort !

**San ** : My eyes

**Yunho ** : Speaking of that

**Yeosang ** : Don’t-

**Yunho ** : Hyung, how big are you ?

**Seonghwa ** : 178 cm

**Wooyoung ** : SJSJSJ 

**Seonghwa ** : What ?

**Mingi ** : He meant how big is your dick

**Seonghwa ** : Yunho…

**Seonghwa ** : 

**Yunho ** : It’s important information 

**Yeosang ** : Hyung ignore him for the sake of us all

**Hongjoong ** : Not that I’m curious...

**Hongjoong ** : But this might be a stereotype...

**Hongjoong ** : But...

**Wooyoung ** : I have a feeling about what you’re going to say and I hate it

**Hongjoong ** : Are all alphas you know...big ?

**Seonghwa ** : 

**Hongjoong ** : I’m just curious ! No one has to answer ajsjdjd

**Hongjoong ** : I just wondering cause Mingi is big

**San** : WHY DO YOU BOTH KNOW HOW BIG MINGI IS !!???!

**Wooyoung ** : HE’S OUR PACK ALPHA

**San ** : WHAT DOES THAT ENTITLE ? DICK SHARING ??

**Wooyoung ** : UGH NO 

**Wooyoung ** : Hongjoong-hyung can you explain ? I don’t know enough vocab for this

**Hongjoong ** : Well kiddos, when you are in a pack with omegas, there are certain times when an alpha experiences rut and we have to calm him down

**Yeosang ** : 

**Hongjoong ** : AND IT DOESN’T MEAN ANYTHING SEXUAL ! WE JUST CUDDLE HIM AND SCENT HIM AND GIVE HIM WARM BATHS AND SOMETIMES WE SEE THINGS

**Jongho ** : I’m going to go jump off a cliff, goodbye

**Hongjoong ** : I SAID IT WAS NOTHING SEXUAL

**San ** : Mingi, you lucky man

**Mingi ** : IT’S NOT LIKE THAT ?!!1

**Mingi ** : THEY’RE LITERALLY LIKE MY MOM AND YOUNGER SISTER

**Wooyoung ** : WTF WHY AM I YOUR YOUNGER SISTER ????   
  


**Mingi ** : YOU JUST ARE !

**Hongjoong ** : STOP SHOUTING 

**Seonghwa ** : This is so chaotic I hate this conversation

**Jongho ** : Same I need more friends

**Wooyoung ** : You could be friends with Soobinnie

**Jongho ** : Whomst ?

**Wooyoung ** : Yeonjunnie’s pack mate

**San ** : yEonJUnnIE

**Yunho ** : CONTAIN IT SAN

**Yeosang ** : To answer Hongjoongie-hyung’s question…. Yunho is alright size

**Yunho ** : JSSJDJ WHY DID YOU EXPOSE ME

**San ** : dAMN

**Seonghwa ** : @Wooyoung, you’ll just have to figure it out for us at how big San is

**Wooyoung ** : 

**Hongjoong ** : Oh god I’m so sorry I asked

**Mingi ** : I don’t like this either

**Mingi ** : If anyone is gonna show my omegas their dicks, they gotta show me them first

**San ** : sjdjjfjffnpf

**San ** : I wasn’t going to

**Wooyoung ** : You weren’t ?  o(；△；)o

**San ** : I-

**San ** : I don't-

**Mingi ** : You don’t what

**Seonghwa ** : Mingi stop scaring him

**Mingi ** : Oof yes d*ddy

**Hongjoong ** : !!!!!!!!!!

**Hongjoong ** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Wooyoung** : Hongjoong-hyung is actually screaming and Seonghwa-hyung’s dad thought something happened I-

**Seonghwa ** : Please don’t ever call me that again omg

**Mingi ** : Sorry, is that only reserved for Hongjoongie-hyung ?

**Seonghwa ** : I-

**Wooyoung ** : Another scream

**Wooyoung ** : At this point the neighbors might think a murder is going on

**Yeosang ** : This is the roughest conversation of my life and I’m upset that I have to be here

**Yunho ** : Same

**Yeosang ** : You literally started this ???

**San ** : Ima go

**San ** : Just because this is rough and the mere fact that my mom is calling

**San ** : Bye friends

**Jongho ** : Bye Sannie-hyung we love you

**San ** : You make my heart uwu Jongho

**Wooyoung ** : Make sure to text me too San San

**San ** : San San SJDJFJ

**Yunho ** : W ?

  
**Mingi ** : L


	8. New Years Old Fools

“Hongjoongie, wake up.” Said boy was sleeping peacefully in the guest bedroom that was offered to him. Someone was carding their fingers through his hair, softly luling him back to sleep. There was a small tug to his cheek and he whined as he opened his eyes to see Seonghwa at the edge of the bed. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Hongjoong grumbled and buried his face into the pillow. He sighed as Seonghwa threaded his hands through his white hair before turning his face slightly to look at the alpha. “How’d you get in here ?” Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa’s family like all purebreds, were one of dignity and respect. No alpha should be aloud into an omega’s room and vice versa. 

“No one is awake yet actually.” Seonghwa said. “And I kind of distracted my mom long enough to get to your room.”  
  


“You bad boy.” Hongjoong teased.

“Your bad boy, remember ?” Seonghwa teased right back. “Come on puppy, let’s wash up and get you some food. I got places to take you and the pups.” Seonghwa said.

“But I’m so warm.” Hongjoong said. “And now it smells like you here.” The omega flushed slightly at his own words making Seonghwa coo. 

“As adorable as you are, I really want to spend the next few days with you while having fun. We only have a couple more days before this house gets busy planning for the new years.”Seonghwa said.

“I think it will be interesting.” Hongjoong said.

“I’m nervous. What if someone tries to steal you away from me.” Seonghwa said.

“Eh ?” Hongjoong looked at him with a slight smile. “Have you seen yourself ? No one would dare look at me with you here.”

“Lies. You are a new foreign omega. They’ll all be looking at you.” Seonghwa said, a small pout to his face. “Oh no, Wooyoung too !” 

“Won’t Sannie be there ? I’m sure he will fight off any stray eyes.” Hongjoong reassured. 

“That’s true. But your pack is known for gaining unwanted attention. Mingi won’t stand a chance either.” Seonghwa said.

“Not my precious baby Mingi. I will fight every bitch who even dares to catch a whiff of his scent.” Hongjoong said, perhaps too seriously making Seonghwa chuckle and pat Hongjoong’s back comfortingly.

“What a good pack mother you are.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong growled at him. “Let’s not think about this now, I said I want to take you out so-” hands suddenly went around Hongjoong’s middle and heaved him out of the bed. He yelped as Seonghwa carried him to the connected bathroom and placed him on the toilet. Hongjoong barely blinked as a toothbrush was being handed to him. “Get all pretty for me Joonie, you may want to take pictures today.”

“I’m always pretty.” Hongjoong grumbled.

“I know.” Seonghwa said. “Let me go wake up Mingi.”

“Have fun with that. Those two sleep like the dead.” Hongjoong said.

“If they’re like anything like San then I got this.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong hummed. Maybe it was good to keep this alpha around.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Let’s Suffer Together**

**Mingi **: Hello it’s your perfect and best boy, Song Mingi

**Yunho **: Who told you to get up out of bed today looking this fine

**Mingi **: Jesus, so back off heathen 

**Yeosang **: Oof, clown

**Yunho **: Ahahahah I’m gonna go cry now

**Yunho **: Also who taught you the word heathen, I hate them

**Mingi **: My exchange partner

**Yunho **: My point still stands

**San **: Mingi your skin = goals. Drop the skin care routine

**Mingi **: Thank you Sannie

**San **: <3

**Yunho **: What the hell is this

**Jongho **: Mingi-hyung you look so pure uwu

**Mingi **: Aww Jongho, babyyyyyyy

**Yeosang **: Your little feetz

**Mingi **: I’m 6ft tall ????

**Wooyoung **: Still little

**Hongjoong **: Mingi you’re the tiniest boy around

**Mingi **: Ugh hyung you always come to embarrass me

**Hongjoong **: 🥺 I just 🥺 Wanted to show you 🥺 that I love you 🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Yeosang **: Now you’ve made him sad

**Mingi **: Don’t talk to me like that, you know I’ll get sad

**Hongjoong ** : **🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺**

**Mingi **: OKAY FINE

**Mingi **: For Hongjoong-hyung only, I am baby

**Yunho **: 🥺🥺🥺

**Mingi **: I SAID WHAT I SAID

**Seonghwa **: Guys help. This break has been so wild for the mere fact that Hongjoong’s pack argues every five seconds and cuddles every ten seconds

**Wooyoung **: Don’t expose us like that hyung 

**Mingi **: Yeah we just like to show affection

**Hongjoong **: And we are omegas

**Hongjoong **: We live and breathe cuddles 🥺🥺🥺

**Seonghwa **: I wasn’t making fun of you

**Seonghwa **: But my dad has been trying to set me up with Wooyoung ever since he fell asleep on me the other night

**San **: WHAT

**Hongjoong **: WHAT

**Mingi ** : 

**Seonghwa **: It’s okay I told him Woo already had an alpha

**San **: WHO

**Wooyoung **: God damn this is a shit show

**Jongho **: ^^^^^

**Seonghwa **: @San don’t be stupid

**San **: Wait

**San **: That alpha couldn’t be

**San **: Is it me ??????????????

**San ** : 

**Jongho **: Does he even deserve this anymore ?

**Yeosang **: No

**Yunho **: Yeah no make him wait

**Wooyoung **: You guys are evil

**Wooyoung **: I like that

**Mingi ** : 

**Jongho **: I felt that

**San **: Guys wtf I was so close

**Wooyoung **: So close to what ?

**San **: To-

**San **: Nvm I’ll say it in person

**Jongho **: Interesting interesting

**Hongjoong **: So we are just going to ignore Woo and Hwa Hwa being shipped by his dad ?

**Seonghwa **: Yes

**Mingi **: Why do you care ?

**Mingi **: Unless

**Yunho **: UNLESS

**Jongho **: YOU LIKE HIM 

**Hongjoong **: No

**Seonghwa **: For some reason that hurt

**Yunho **: Literally your life is made up of L’s

**Yeosang **: No need to worry Hongjoong-hyung

**Yeosang **: You and Hwa-hyung are a superior ship

**Hongjoong **: Worried ? About what ?

**Wooyoung **: Sighs

**Seonghwa **: Anyways guys we have to go. I’m taking these three to a night market

**San **: Ugh I can’t wait for the new years party

**Jongho **: Same.

**Yunho **: All the free food

**Mingi **: Food ? Suddenly I’m glad to be going

**Seonghwa **: HSHSSD

**Seonghwa **: You’re lucky you’re cute

**Mingi **: I know

**Hongjoong **: Mingi stop texting and put your shoes on

**Mingi **: Yes m*m

* * *

  
  


**AustraLiHoes**

**Wooyoung **: So I know we were told to pack our super fancy clothes for tonight but like-

**Wooyoung **: I hate everything I own

**Hongjoong **: Aww Woo

**Hongjoong **: I’ll come over and help you but I kinda want to hide my outfit too

**Mingi **: A surprise ?

**Hongjoong **: Of course. You think I show up at parties to play ? Funny

**Mingi **: Then I’ll help Woo, you continue to perfect your look

**Hongjoong **: Thank you Xavy

**Mingi **: No problem Joongie

* * *

**Jung Wooyoung**

  
  


**San **: There’s like less than two hours until this party but I’m bored

**Wooyoung **: You decide to text me during a midlife crisis

**San **: Midlife ? You’re only twenty

**Wooyoung **: You never know, this could be the middle of my life

**San **: You know they say mating expands the life line

**Wooyoung **: Are you perhaps

**Wooyoung **: Saying we should mate ?

**San **: NO jdjdjddj

**San **: I mean - not that I would mind but we are babies

**Wooyoung **: Hmmmm

**San **: JDJDJJFJFJ

**San **: Anywho

**San **: I’ll save your midlife crisis with some motivation

**Wooyoung **: Motivation ?

**San ** : 

* * *

**Let’s Suffer Together **

**Seonghwa **: Is that-

**Seonghwa **: Why is Wooyoung screaming ?

**Wooyoung **: Hyung don’t expose me like this ! You have a party to set up. Get off of your phone

**Seonghwa **: ._.

**Hongjoong **: You heard him 

**Seonghwa **: I- okay

* * *

  
  


**Jung Wooyoung **

**Wooyoung **: A warning would have been nice

**San **: A warning ? For what ?

**Wooyoung **: For how hot you look ????!!!

**San **: You think I’m hot ???!!!!

**Wooyoung **: I thought we’ve been over this already

**San **: Maybe I forgot 

**Wooyoung **: Maybe I’ll just have to keep reminding you then

**San **: Hasfhahshf

**San **: Confident gay you will be the end of me

**Wooyoung **: I sure hope not. We are supposed to have fun tonight

**San **: WE WILL

**Wooyoung **: By the way. Where are you going this early ?

**San **: To the store with my mom. She wants to make some desserts for tonight. Not that we are showing up empty handed, but she thinks a party isn’t complete without her pie

**Wooyoung **: We stan a confident gal

**San **: So are you not going to send a picture back ? I have none of you :(

**Wooyoung **: Hmmm

**Wooyoung **: I was going to wait but since you asked.

**Wooyoung ** : 

**San **: Aww so pretty <33333

**San **: Wait a minute 

**San **: YOUR HAIR !!!!!!!!!!

**Wooyoung **: Wow would you look at the time

**Wooyoung **: I have to go now 

**San **: SJDDJJJ JUNG WOOYOUNG

**Wooyoung **: Goodbye 

**San **: JSJJJSJJJDJFJFFJDIDID 

* * *

  
  


**Let’s Suffer Together **

**Yeosang **: How am I here earlier than San. You literally live forty minutes away.

**San **: Bitch, this beauty takes time

**Hongjoong **: I felt that

**Yunho **: I’m like ten minutes away. My dad had to pee at the rest stop which made us late

**Jongho **: TMI but alright

**Mingi **: I’m just waiting for Hongjoong-hyung to come downstairs

**Hongjoong **: Five more mins

**Yunho **: Make it 10 so I can make it in time for the reveal

**Hongjoong **: Alright

**Jongho **: Yunho-hyung what the fuck

**Yeosang **: Literally wtffff

**Yunho **: Patience is a virtue

**Mingi **: I hate you

**Yunho **: My heart </3

**San **: As it should be. Also I’m here bitches !!!!!!

**Wooyoung **: Finally !

**Mingi **: fInAlLy

**Wooyoung ** : _ Bitch shut the hell up _

**Mingi **: Make me

**Jongho **: Um I think these two are about to fight so I’m just gonna head to the snacks

**Yeosang **: Me too

**Seonghwa **: Me three

* * *

  
  


**Let’s Suffer Together**

**Yeosang **: WOWW

**San **: Holy fuck

**Jongho **: Oh my god I’m glad I caught that all on camera

**Mingi **: Wow Joongie-hyung really went off

**Yunho **: DAMN

**Yunho **: I’m so glad I made it here in time for that

**Wooyoung **: The wait was worth it because damn @Hongjoong

**Hongjoong **: Guys stop

**Hongjoong **: You’re making me shy

**Seonghwa **: SHY ??

**Seonghwa **: WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE THIS ?

**Seonghwa ** : 

**Hongjoong **: WHEN DID YOU TAKE THIS PICTURE ?

**Seonghwa **: I didn’t but that’s besides the point

**Seonghwa **: You’re out here walking around looking expensive

**Jongho **: Honestly the Chanel, a perfect touch

**Hongjoong **: Well you know, this is the traditional omega color

**Wooyoung **: Can confirm. We are supposed to be as pure as snow

**Wooyoung **: I can never get the pure part down

**Mingi **: Because you act like a whore !

**Wooyoung **: You’re not wrong but you’re not right

**San **: JSDJDJ

**San **: No Youngie you look adorable

**Wooyoung **: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 Youngie 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Yeosang **: While we are all stressing over how great Hongjoong-hyung looks, it seems like he’s caught the attention of some designated assholes- I mean...alphas

**Jongho **: Same thing

**Seonghwa **: Wait what ?

**Seonghwa **: Where is he now ?

**Yeosang **: If you think I left the food this entire party you thought wrong

**Mingi **: You’re such a mood ugh

**Yeosang **: But he’s on the balcony

**Seonghwa **: Which one ?

**Yunho **: What a rich person's sentence. One day I will be able to use it

**Mingi **: MOOD

**Yeosang **: Uhh the one on the east wing ?? I don’t know your entire house layout hyung 

**Seonghwa **: It’s okay that was more than enough information

**Jongho **: Great, so is it tea time ?

**Yunho** : Oh most definitely

**San **: Allow me to grab a cup of tea and join Yeosang in the right watching position

**Wooyoung **: Good idea. Let’s go 

  
  


* * *

“No but I think I’m an okay swimmer. We use the pool pretty often.” Hongjoong was mid conversation when Seonghwa rushed up to him all of a sudden.

“Alpha Park.” All of the three men that Hongjoong was talking to bowed. Hongjoong felt an odd emotion run through him as he watched the traditional greetings play out. He hasn’t been to a traditional event in years but here he was. His parents would be proud.

“Alpha Bang, Alpha Song, Alpha Joo.” Seonghwa bowed back. “I see you’ve met my guest, Omega Kim.”

“Yes Omega Kim was just answering a few questions about his home country.” Alpha Bang said.

“We were more curious about how islanders live.” Alpha Song said.

“And I keep trying to tell them, we aren’t really considered an island.” Hongjoong said.

“Well, technically by definition you are.” Alpha Bang said.

“Technically, by definition, we aren’t. Islands are considered smaller than a continent and Australia is a continent due to its land mass. So no, Alpha Bang, we aren’t.” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa sensed the tension building up between the other alpha and internally sighed. He just knew he couldn’t leave Hongjoong alone. He was far too hot headed for that and it was clear by the omega arguing over if something is an island or not.

“Why don’t we just agree to disagree.” Seonghwa interrupted.

“That’s alright with me.” Alpha Bang said and the other two agreed.

“So Alpha Park, why didn’t you tell us you knew such an interesting omega ?” Alpha Song asked.

“Oh we’ve only met this year. He’s an exchange student but we’ve grown really close.” Seonghwa explained.

“Close ? Close how ?” Alpha Joo suddenly asked.

“As friends normally do.” Seonghwa said.

“You almost seem relieved to hear this Alpha Joo.” Hongjoong said.

“Well it’s not every day we get to meet fellow purebred omegas. There’s only so many in South Korea. It would be nice to expand.” Alpha Joo said.

“Aha ha if this is going where I think it is then no.” Hongjoong said.

“You can’t reject him when you don’t know him yet.” Alpha Song said.

“I can do whatever I please Alpha Song. I can reject him, you, the other asshole next to you-”

“Joong !” Seonghwa hissed at the omega. Yup. There was that temper.

“Oh sorry. Slip of tongue.” Hongjoong smiled prettily as he let out a chuckle.

“You know, I like this one.” Alpha Joo said, smiling himself.

“Can’t say the feeling is mutual Alpha Joo but I guess you’re better than most.” Hongjoong said. “Hwa Hwa did you need something ? Are the pups okay ?” Hongjoong asked turning his attention to his friend.

“Yeah the pups are fine. They’d be better though if their pack omega would come back to them with no hair misplaced.” Seonghwa said the last part lowly next to Hongjoong’s ear.

“I promise I was being civil.” Hongjoong said.

“You are literally five seconds from punching one of them.” Seonghwa said.

“And you’re not ?” Hongjoong said.

“This ain't about me. Go to the pups.” Seonghwa said, tugging Hongjoong away. Thankfully stopping another argument in the making.

* * *

**Let’s Suffer Together **

**Jongho **: A not so surprise sleepover selfie !

**Jongho ** : 

**Hongjoong** : You two are the cutest pups in the world !!!! My inner pack mom heart

**Mingi **: I’m literally right here

**Mingi **: Looking equally as adorable

**Yeosang **: To be fair he’s correct

**Yeosang ** : 

**Mingi **: See

**Mingi **: Equally cute but with no rights it seems

**Hongjoong **: I love you more than them combined Xavy

**Jongho **: Ah the favoritism

**Wooyoung **: It hurts

**San **: Don’t be worried. Jongho can’t physically stay up past midnight. He’s going to crash in a few

**Jongho **: DON’T EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT

**San **: WHO ARE YOU YELLING AT ?

**Jongho **: YOU

**San **: THAT’S IT

**Seonghwa **: What is going on I heard a thud

**Wooyoung **: This nonsense

**Wooyoung ** : 

**Seonghwa **: Ah well… it's cute

**Jongho **: I’m suffocating and this is all you have to say

**Yeosang **: You did this to yourself

**Hongjoong **: Hwa Hwa don’t forget the drinks. We should start the movie before Jongie falls asleep.

**Seonghwa **: Don’t worry puppy I know what I’m doing.

* * *

  
  


**Kim Hongjoong**

**Seonghwa **: The first two to clock out, how adorable

**Seonghwa ** : 

**Seonghwa ** : 

**Hongjoong **: My babies 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Seonghwa **: I want to tuck them in.

**Seonghwa **: Please stop me

**Hongjoong **: Not only will I not do that

**Hongjoong **: I’ll help

**Seonghwa **: And when you fall asleep, I’ll tuck you in too

**Hongjoong **: Funny if you thought I slept

**Seonghwa **: Come into my arms and maybe you will

**Hongjoong **: Now that’s a challenge I’m willing to try. Let’s tuck the pups in and your on

**Seonghwa **: Bet !

* * *

  
  
  


**Gremlins **

**Yeosang** : Somehow I’m the first one to wake up and I see WooSan cuddling

**Yeosang **: It’s both cute and disgusting.

**Jongho **: Funny because from where I’m laying, I got the perfect view of Seonghwa-hyung and Joongie-hyung cuddling

**Yeosang ** : Wait, are we the only two awake ??   
  


**Jongho **: Yeah because Yunho-hyung is somehow trapped under Mingi-hyung

**Yeosang **: Somehow we’ve all managed to gravitate towards the omegas. Like if I roll over I’d be touching Woo

**Jongho **: I think we subconsciously did that because we are closer to Joongie-hyung too

**Jongho **: Is this what having omegas in the pack feels like ?

**Yeosang **: They’re not pack yet baby

**Jongho **: :((((

**Jongho **: Just for that, I’m stealing Joongie-hyung from Hwa-hyung

**Yeosang **: It’s only fair of me to steal Woo from Sannie

**Jongho **: How upset will they be when they wake up ?

**Yeosang **: Hella but do I care ? No

**Jongho **: Same ;)

* * *

  
  


**Let’s All Suffer**

**Hongjoong **: Just woke up in Jongho’s arms 10/10

**Wooyoung **: Could say the same thing about Yeosang but 9/10

**Mingi ** : I woke up on the floor ???? No blanket or anything 

**Yunho **: FJFKFJ I panicked

**San **: Wait wtf why were you in Yeosang’s arms ?? 

**Seonghwa **: How did Jongho get so close to Hongjoongie ?

**Jongho **: It just be like that hyung

**Yeosang **: Damn that 9/10 though. Next time I’ll hug Mingi

**Mingi **: Alright :3

**Hongjoong **: Not gonna lie I’m surprised Seonghwa’s parents let us have this sleepover

**Seonghwa **: Same

**Seonghwa **: They’re so anal about alpha omega mixing but I guess they view half of us as kids so

**Jongho **: Well, I am baby

**San **: Indeed you are

**Wooyoung **: Not like we’d do anything as a group

**Yunho **: Is this-

**Yunho **: Are we hinting to-

**Yeosang **: DON’T

**Yunho **: Group sex ?

**San **: He did it 

**Yeosang **: I’m gonna throw up

**Hongjoong **: I would never

**Wooyoung **: We don’t want your flat ass anyways

**Seonghwa **: His ass isn’t flat

**Hongjoong **: Yeah what he said

**Hongjoong **: Wait what 

**Yeosang **: (•ิ_•ิ)

**Jongho **: (•ิ_•ิ)

**San **: (•ิ_•ิ)

**Wooyoung **: (•ิ_•ิ)

**Mingi **: (•ิ_•ิ)

**Yunho **: (•ิ_•ิ)

**Seonghwa **: I meant-

**Seonghwa **: Nah nvm I don’t even know how to save this one

**Hongjoong **: You’ve been staring at my ass ?

**Seonghwa **: You’re snatched

**Mingi **: Someone pass the popcorn

**San **: Got you

**Hongjoong **: Thanks ??????

**Hongjoong **: But if anyone is snatched its Sannie

**San **: We been knew <3

**Seonghwa **: You’re tiny too

**Hongjoong **: Sorry, I'm what ?

**Seonghwa **: Tiny ?

**Hongjoong **: Wow must be my phone but I physically cannot read that word, wanna say it again?

**Seonghwa **: Lowkey feels like I’m being threatened so… no

**Wooyoung **: Keep that same energy hyung

**Seonghwa **: I’m good love (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ♫･*:.｡. .｡.:*･

**Wooyoung **: Love 

**San **: What the hell

**Wooyoung **: Seonghwa-hyung is hot 

**San **: I know but damn

**Seonghwa **: I can call you love too Sannie

**Seonghwa **: My love

**Seonghwa **: My little baby

**San **: sjsjsjdjdjf I’m good !!

**Yeosang **: He’s blushing 

**San **: Stop exposing me you whore

**Yeosang ** : Whore ???   
  


**Yeosang **: Remember that

**San **: JSJSJSJ

**Hongjoong **: As adorable as this conversation is

**Hongjoong **: Don’t we have plans today ?

**Seonghwa **: Yeah we only have like three more days left at home so I wanted to take you all hiking

**Mingi **: Hiking ?

**Mingi **: That’s crazy

**Mingi **: Because I refuse to go fifty feet above the sea level

**Yunho **: Why not ? It will be fun :(

**Mingi **: I said what I said

**Wooyoung **: I haven’t been hiking ever. Will I die ? Are there bears ?

**Seonghwa **: It’s not an extensive hike, just a couple hundred meters

**Hongjoong **: It will be fun guys

**Hongjoong **: And we can take pretty pictures and have warm tea at the top and I can give you all cuddles

**Mingi **: This is bribery 

**Jongho **: But will you accept it ?

**Mingi **: Maybe

**San **: With what hiking gear do we have to do this?

**Seonghwa **: Oh no worries I asked Mr.Yang to buy us things yesterday while we were partying

**San **: I hate the rich

**Yeosang **: No you don’t

**San **: I hate some of the rich

**Seonghwa **: I’ll accept it

**Hongjoong **: Great ! Just wait we are all gonna have fun

* * *

  
  


**Let’s Suffer Together **

**Mingi **: Have fun he said

**Mingi **: I almost lost my life

**Yunho **: But I saved you !

**Mingi **: You should have let me die 

**Yunho **: :(((((

**San **: Not to be dramatic but this was most definitely an extensive hike

**Wooyoung **: I don’t even know what extensive means but I feel my legs burning and my air levels decreasing

**Jongho **: It took us four hours to get up here

**Jongho **: Four strong hours

**Hongjoong **: But isn’t it pretty ??????

**Mingi ** :

**Hongjoong ** :

**Yeosang **: The fact that these are two different halves of two different memes hurts

**Yunho **: This is probably the most chaotic thing our group has done

**San **: Ummmm

**San **: I can pinpoint a few moments were you specifically were the most chaotic but go off

**Seonghwa **: Guys stop complaining and drink your tea

**Wooyoung **: Will the tea restore my legs ?

**Seonghwa **: No but you won’t need legs if you keep complaining 

**Wooyoung **: :((((((((

**Wooyoung **: I’m sad, Sannie hold me

**Jongho **: It’s only right if Hwa-hyung holds Joongie-hyung too

**Hongjoong **: I’m good

**Yunho **: L

**Hongjoong **: No seriously if someone touches me I might die

**Mingi **: AHA

**Mingi **: So this hike fucked you up too huh

**Hongjoong **: I never said it didn’t

**Hongjoong **: Four seconds from passing out

**Seonghwa **: Don’t be dramatic

**Seonghwa **: We still have to go back down

**Jongho **: Um

**Jongho **: Just saw Hongjoong-hyung stand up and immediately fall back down

**Seonghwa **: WHAT ?!!

* * *

  
  


**Kim Hongjoong **

**Hongjoong **: Seriously I’m fine Hwa ! You didn’t have to take me all the way to the doctors

**Seonghwa **: YOU PASSED OUT !!

**Hongjoong **: For like three seconds

**Seonghwa **: Long enough to hurt yourself

**Hongjoong **: I’m fine !

**Seonghwa **: You’re lucky I can’t go back there until the doctor comes back. I hate the pack only laws

**Hongjoong **: It’s a precaution

**Hongjoong **: Besides, Woo and Mingles are both worried enough for all of us, they won’t stop touching me

**Seonghwa **: Cute

**Seonghwa **: But I’m never taking any of you hiking again

**Hongjoong **: Lowkey

**Hongjoong **: That was an advanced level hike

**Seonghwa **: It said intermediate !

**Hongjoong **: For who?? Experts ???

  
**Seonghwa **: JSJSJJS

**Seonghwa **: :((((((

**Seonghwa **: Now I feel bad 

**Hongjoong **: Eh ? Don’t feel bad

**Hongjoong **: It wasn’t that bad really

**Hongjoong **: I was just low on everything, air, energy, jesus

**Seonghwa **: But still

**Seonghwa **: You got hurt

**Hongjoong **: Where ?? There’s not a bruise on me and my head is perfectly fine

**Seonghwa **: I don’t know

**Hongjoong **: Park Seonghwa

**Seonghwa **: Harley Kim 

**Hongjoong **: ISJSJSS

**Hongjoong **: Just wait until I get out of this bed

**Seonghwa **: If you get out of that bed before you’re cleared I’ll fight you

**Hongjoong **: What’s good then ?

**Seonghwa **: Not you

**Hongjoong **: AKSDKF

**Hongjoong **: YOU JUST SAID YOU FELT BAD

**Seonghwa **: I do but I like teasing you puppy

**Hongjoong **: All puppy rights have now been snatched

**Seonghwa **: Whyyyyy

**Hongjoong **: Because you’re being mean. Meanie 

**Seonghwa **: Cute

**Seonghwa **: But I’ve heard you call people worse

**Hongjoong ** : If I was _ mad _ mad, we wouldn’t be having this conversation

**Seonghwa **: Yeah because you love to use your little fist

**Hongjoong **: STOP CALLING ME LITTLE YOU ASS

**Hongjoong **: But it’s not my fault :(

**Seonghwa **: Uh huh

**Hongjoong **: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Hongjoong **: Wait the doctor is back

**Hongjoong **: Lowkey don’t know what the hell he is saying

**Seonghwa **: HONGJOONG !!

**Hongjoong **: What ????

**Seonghwa **: Why didn’t you ask for a translator ???

**Hongjoong **: Hospitals have those ?

**Seonghwa **: Oh my fucking god

**Seonghwa **: I’ll get you one

**Hongjoong **: Thank you <3

**Seonghwa **: Troublesome

**Hongjoong **: You love me anyway ;)

* * *

  
  


**We Speak In Tiny**

**Mingi **: Sorry we’ve been in here for a while

**Mingi **: Turns out none of us know any medical terms in Korean and this conversation has been super rough

**Jongho **: Why didn’t you just ask for a translator ?

**Mingi **: WE DIDN’T KNOW HOSPITALS DID THAT KIND OF THING

**Yeosang **: Idiots

**Mingi **: :(

**Wooyoung **: Are you bullying my best friend ? Because I will fight you 

**Yeosang **: No ma’am, I am not

**Wooyoung **: Oh okay

**Wooyoung **: Wait- ma’am ???

**San **: How’s Hongjoongie-hyung ?

**Mingi **: The doctor just said dehydration and wait-

**Wooyoung **: Oh shit

**Yunho **: What ? What is it ?

**Mingi **: Ahahaha maybe I heard this wrong

**Wooyoung **: Maybe the translator translated wrong

**Mingi **: HAHSHHFJFJGL,RLEFOFFO

**Yunho **: IS EVERYTHING OKAY 

**San **: You guys are scaring me :(((

**Jongho **: Me too :(

**Yeosang ** : WHAT DID HE SAY ???   
  


**Mingi **: Apparently

**Mingi **: Hongjoong-hyung is close to pre-heat

**San **: Oh

**Wooyoung **: And as pack, our heats our synced so if he starts, so do I

**San **: OH !!

**Jongho **: I would say this is bad but like… wouldn’t it be amazing if we don’t tell Seonghwa-hyung and fate do her job ?

**Yeosang **: Most def

**Yunho **: But when will that be ? Can we help you guys at all ?

**Wooyoung **: Oh are you offering, big guy ?

  
**Mingi **: 🔪

**Yunho **: N-No

**San **: 🔫

**Yunho **: I SAID NO

**Wooyoung **: I’m just messing with you

**Wooyoung **: It’s hard to say when. A few days max

**Mingi **: This is literally the worst

**Mingi ** : _ Noah you better be on birth control or help me god _

**Wooyoung **: What are you even saying ?? I’m an innocent boy :(

**Yeosang **: Wait- we will be at school

**Wooyoung **: Yeah can’t do much about it

**Mingi **: In Australia I had to fight off every alpha within a five foot distance because these two are basically magnets

**San **: Yeah okay now I hate this

**San **: I have a black belt in assbeating so its on sight

**Jongho **: I’ve been boxing every day for this moment. Let’s kick ass hyung

**San **: Let’s go

**Yeosang **: Dear god

**Mingi **: That was funny if you thought I would leave you alphas alone with my precious boys

**Yunho **: Understandable

**Wooyoung **: Actually this isn’t fun

**Wooyoung **: Now I can’t hang out with Yeonjunnie :(

**San **: WAIT YEONJUN WAS AN ALPHA THIS ENTIRE TIME ?????

**Yeosang **: You didn’t know ??

**Jongho **: Is that Kevin guy an alpha too ?

**Mingi **: Yeah

**Jongho **: Rip Hwa-hyung

**San **: Why is life against me :((((

**Wooyoung **: It’s okay Sannie

**Wooyoung **: I only look at you 

**San **: ajsjdfkggmkgkgkir

**San **: djjfjjgjgjidsiijsjdjggigkgk

**Jongho **: Hello police ? Yes I just witness a murder. 

**Yeosang **: You asked how ? With love

**Yunho **: UWU

**Mingi ** : Hongjoongie-hyung is cleared to go after he finishes the uh… _ fluid pack _

**Yunho **: I’m glad he’s alright

**Jongho **: For now

**Yeosang **: But that ain’t our problem

**San **: It’s Seonghwa-hyung’s hahaha

**Yunho **: And Wooyoung is yours

**San **: AHAHAHAHAHA

  
**Mingi ** : 


	9. The Death Of Me

**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong ** : I’m freaking out ! How do I tell Seonghwa this ?

**Wooyoung ** : Bitch it's been three days and you still haven’t ???   


**Wooyoung ** : ALSO

**Wooyoung ** : Fuck you because you influence my heat ! Why do you have pack omega status :(

**Hongjoong ** : BITCH YOU THINK I WANT THIS POWER

**Wooyoung ** : WELL YOU GOT IT AND YOU’RE RUINING MY LIFE

**Hongjoong ** : WELL NOW I’M NOT SORRY

**Mingi ** : CAN YOU TWO STOP YELLING !!

**Wooyoung ** : FINE 

**Hongjoong ** : As I was saying

**Hongjoong ** : How do I tell him ?

**Mingi ** : Real question is why do you wanna tell him ?

**Wooyoung ** : Realer question is do you want him to help your heat ?

**Hongjoong ** : I

**Hongjoong ** : Actually never thought about it.

**Wooyoung ** : Really ???

**Wooyoung ** : Sounds fake

**Mingi ** : Yeah honestly I won’t be surprised when you’re begging for him

**Hongjoong ** : SJSSJ Shut up no I won’t

**Wooyoung ** : I can see it now

**Mingi ** : Me too and I will be disgusted

**Hongjoong ** : You guys still aren’t helping me

**Mingi ** : What do you want us to say ?

**Hongjoong ** : The exact words of how I should tell him my heat should be here by tomorrow

**Wooyoung ** : TOMORROW ??

**Wooyoung ** : Hyung I’m not ready ajsjdjdfkg

**Wooyoung ** : I have a presentation tomorrow

**Hongjoong ** : And I have an essay due but oh well

**Mingi ** : Wait, how good are we on food ?

**Wooyoung ** : We might need to restock

**Hongjoong ** : Okay let’s ask everyone to help us buy food and then we can barricade ourselves in our nest. Sounds like a plan ?

**Wooyoung ** : Only if you tell Hwa-hyung tonight

**Hongjoong ** : Ugh fine !

* * *

  
  


“H-heat ?” Seonghwa squeaked out. He was just trying to reach for the box of cookies when Hongjoong just threw it all out at him.

“Yeah…” Hongjoong laughed awkwardly.

“Are you okay now ? Not dizzy ? Not nauseous ?” Seonghwa asked.

“Oh I’ve been cramping for the past two days.” Hongjoong said. “But we go through this every few months, it's fine.”

‘“Nothing is just fine when it comes to you.” Seonghwa said. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier ? We could have prepared better.” 

“It’s fine. We only needed a few snacks and extra bed sheets. Woo and I won’t be able to eat much anyways.” Hongjoong said.

“I don’t like that. You should still eat when you can.” Seonghwa said.

“I try.” Hongjoong said absentmindedly as he looked at the different packs of water.

“How much is trying ? Do you wash up ? Mingi feeds you right ? Make sure you’re hydrated right ? Make sure you’re not in pain ?” Seonghwa asked.

“Are you trying to say my pack alpha doesn’t know how to take care of me ?” Hongjoong said defensively. He didn’t like anyone putting down his pack.

“I’m trying to say it’s probably difficult for him to deal with you both.” Seonghwa said.

“You think you could do better ?” Hongjoong asked.

“I know I can.” Seonghwa said.

“Then I’d like to see you try.” Hongjoong glared.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins**

**Seonghwa ** : 

**Jongho ** : I feel something good happening :)

**Yunho ** : The fucking drama that goes on in this chat every day I swear

**Yeosang ** : You make most of it

**Yunho ** : True

* * *

**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong ** : I HATE MYSELF SJJDJD

**Mingi ** : What did you do ?

**Hongjoong ** : So Seonghwa may or may not be helping me with my heat 👉👈

**Wooyoung ** : Damn you work fast. I’m so proud

**Hongjoong ** : HELP WHAT IF HE DOESN’T ACTUALLY WANNA DO THIS

**Mingi ** : Then he wouldn’t agree to it

**Hongjoong ** : Oh

**Wooyoung ** : Idiot

**Hongjoong ** : But like...fucking Seonghwa...

**Wooyoung ** : Tbh he’s hot so like go for it

**Wooyoung ** : USE PROTECTION

**Hongjoong ** : SHUT UP

**Mingi ** : Finally I get to use the brother talk that I’ve practice fluently in Korean

**Wooyoung ** : Oh god

**Hongjoong ** : Tbh go for it

**Mingi ** : YESSSS 😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈

* * *

**Kim Hongjoong **

**Seonghwa ** : I’m sorry about earlier, I don’t know where that all came from

**Hongjoong ** : It’s fine. My emotions are fucked due to heat so it's not your fault I’m so defensive

**Hongjoong ** : But

**Hongjoong ** : Were you serious about the heat help thing ?

**Seonghwa ** : If you want it

**Seonghwa ** : We don’t have to do anything you don’t want

**Seonghwa ** : I won’t even touch you if that’s not what you want

**Hongjoong ** : I never thought of it

**Hongjoong ** : But if you’re willing to be my personal slave and get out of class with an excuse then…why not ?

**Seonghwa ** : You’re such a brat, puppy

**Hongjoong ** : But you like that ;)

**Seonghwa ** : Shut up and tell me what I should bring. 

**Hongjoong ** : I would say clothes but idk if you’ll keep them on

**Seonghwa ** : Kim Hongjoong !

**Hongjoong ** : Kidding

**Hongjoong ** : Bring the normal sleepover essentials

**Hongjoong ** : My heat lasts about 4 days ?

**Seonghwa ** : Aww puppy :(

**Hongjoong ** : It’s okay. Could be worse, could be a week

**Seonghwa ** : Anything else ?

**Hongjoong ** : Um...maybe a blanket or a hoodie

**Hongjoong ** : Um.. for uh

**Seonghwa ** : It’s okay, I get it

**Seonghwa ** : So who in administration do we gotta talk to about this ?

**Hongjoong ** : Oh sheet. Let’s go see them now. I almost forgot.

**Seonghwa ** : Are you sure ? Your heat is so close. You shouldn’t be out.

**Hongjoong ** : I’ll be fine

**Hongjoong ** : Who’s the one with the black belt here ?

**Seonghwa ** : You’re right but..

**Hongjoong ** : It’s okay. You’ll be with me right Hwa Hwa ?

**Seonghwa ** : AHAHJDJF

**Seonghwa ** : I’d beat everyone’s ass in a heartbeat

**Hongjoong ** : Good. Let me know when you’re here and we can leave together

**Seonghwa ** : Okay give me like ten mins to pack

**Hongjoong ** : Mmm I’ll be waiting

**Hongjoong ** : 

**Seonghwa ** : AGGRESSIVELY STARTS PACKING 

**Seonghwa ** : Why are you so pure ?

**Seonghwa ** : Pure puppy. I’m going to kiss your cheeks when I see you 

**Hongjoong ** : I will choke you !

**Seonghwa ** : I’m not scared of you ☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️

**Hongjoong ** : 😤😤😤😤😤😤

* * *

  
  
  


“Seonghwa stop ahaha ! Park Seonghwa I said stop ahaha. I hate you.” Hongjoong was currently getting attacked with kisses and tickles soon as he opened the door to leave his building.

“You smell like peaches.” Seonghwa said as he took one last kiss at Hongjoong’s red cheeks and nose rubbed Hongjoong’s neck.

“Sorry.” Hongjoong said but let Seonghwa scent him.

“No need to apologize Joongie.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong died internally.

“Come on. We should hurry up before I start losing myself.” Hongjoong said, taking Seonghwa’s hand. They made it to administrations who guided them to the Heat and Rut department. They waited about fifteen minutes before being seen. After an uncomfortable conversation of protective sex and the precautions they would have to take, Seonghwa was given a pass to Hongjoong’s floor.

“All of your classes will be excused up until the end of your heat. You are required to inform us when you and your pack omega are finished.” The administrator said and both boys nodded. Well if that’s all, please get back home safely and enjoy your time with your alpha.”

Hongjoong blushed at that. His alpha ? That was so far from the truth. They thanked the administrator before leaving. Hongjoong’s hands found Seonghwa again and Seonghwa gave him a comforting rub.

“Remember what I said puppy, I won’t even touch you. Will only feed you and make sure you’re drinking enough.” Seonghwa said.

“Thank you.” Hongjoong said with a smile. “Oh, fair warning, Mingi get’s a little uh what’s the word. Kind of like protective ? Like you will have to reach out to his alpha before he lets you anywhere near our nest.”

“Ah you mean territorial. It’s understandable. I can handle Mingi. I won’t even glance at Wooyoung if that helps him.” Seonghwa said. “But I can’t promise I won’t look at you.”

“Shut up.” Hongjoong flushed but he wasn’t cold anymore. If anything his temperature was rising. Yeah maybe he should get home soon.

* * *

  
  


**We Speak In Tiny**

**Wooyoung ** : Guys

**Yeosang ** : Shouldn’t you be uhh only thinking about dick ??

**San ** : sjsjsjsjs

**Wooyoung ** : And here I was just going to inform you about SeongJoong but nvm

**Wooyoung ** : I gotta go think about dick

**Jongho ** : No hyung wait-

**Jongho ** : Ignore Yeosang-hyung, he’s annoying

**Yeosang ** : Bitch-

**Jongho ** : Give us the story

**Yunho ** : Please

**Wooyoung ** : Well Seonghwa-hyung is going to help Joongie-hyung with heat

**Wooyoung ** : Lucky 

**San ** : I’m not even mad cause it’s true

**Wooyoung ** : And he just came over and Mingi is in protective older brother/pack alpha mode and I’ve never seen something hotter

**San ** : Okay now I’m a little mad

**Yunho ** : San, shut up sweetie

**San ** : :(

**Yunho ** : Woo proceed

**Wooyoung ** : SO, I don’t know how alphas work

**Wooyoung ** : But Mingi grabbed Hongjoong-hyung and growled at Hwa-hyung and Hwa-hyung let out this really calming scent and began to appease him. And it was kinda like getting a puppy to get used to you, he let Mingi sniff him for a while before both of their eyes flashed red (beautiful btw 10/10 should have taken a picture) and Mingi is now okay I guess. But Hwa-hyung isn’t allowed within five feet of me before Mingi gets all growly again

**Yunho** : So what you’re saying is

**Yunho ** : San is gonna have a hell of a time getting pass Mingi to you

**Wooyoung ** : Maybe ;)

**San ** : Just know that I’m screaming

**Jongho ** : Damn so do you think they’re gonna like fuck

**Wooyoung ** : Only time and hormones can tell. Hwa-hyung says he won’t, but like…

**Wooyoung ** : He hasn’t seen Hongjoong-hyung peak heat.

**Yeosang ** : How bad is he

**Wooyoung ** : Enough to for us to have extra security on the doors and windows and padding on the walls

**San ** : Damn. God speed Hwa-hyung

**Wooyoung ** : Yeah..

**Yeosang ** : How are you feeling though Woo ?

**Wooyoung ** : Oh me ?

**Wooyoung ** : I think I got enough time to fix my nest one last time before it hits.

**Jongho ** : :(

**Yunho ** : :(

**Yeosang ** : Well if you need anything, San is here for you

**San ** : HSHSHSS

**San ** : He’s not wrong but HSSHHSH

**Wooyoung ** : Noted. I’m gonna go cuddle with Mingi.  _ Bye Bye _ ~

* * *

  
  


**Let’s Suffer Together**

**Yunho ** : It’s been two days and this group chat is dry as hell

**San ** : I hope everyone is doing alright

**San ** : I miss Hwa-hyung too. He usually holds me when we sleep

**Jongho ** : Well now he has to hold Joongie-hyung

**San ** : :(

**San ** : Then who’s gonna hold me ?

**Yunho ** : I’ll come hold you Sannie

**San ** : Thank you Yunnie <3

**Yunho ** : <3

**Mingi ** : Hey guys

**Yeosang ** : Mingi ! Is everything alright ?

**Mingi ** : As alright as two omegas in heat will ever be

**Yeosang ** : ...good ?

**Mingi ** : Awful

**Mingi ** : Woo can smell Seonghwa-hyung and keeps whining about an alpha 

**San ** : The- my heart-

**Yunho ** : CONTAIN

**San ** : 

**Mingi ** : And I check up on Hongjoong-hyung every once in awhile but he still wont let Seonghwa-hyung help him

**Jongho ** : His will is so strong

**Mingi ** : It’s understandable if he’s really not comfortable with it but like

**Mingi ** : He’s going to break hard if he prolongs this

**Yunho ** : How do you usually help them ?

**Mingi ** : Just make sure they don’t die tbh

**Mingi ** : Make sure they eat and drink lots of water. Clean up all their slick. Give them cuddles and scenting sessions. Give them baths, change their bed sheets etc. 

**San ** : Wait-

**Yeosang ** : One of those is not like the other

**Yunho** : Please say its the cuddling

**Yeosang ** : You know it ain't

**Jongho ** : Screams

**Mingi ** : It’s easier with Hwa-hyung here ngl. He takes care of Joongie-hyung while I mainly deal with Woo

**San ** : How is he ?

**Mingi ** : He’s sleeping right now thankfully

**Mingi ** : Hongjoongie-hyung is awake, I can hear him and Seonghwa-hyung a bit

**Yeosang ** : So the day we become one big pack

**Yeosang ** : Would you let us help them during their heats ?

**Mingi ** : I have no say technically 

**Mingi ** : It’s their bodies and all

**Mingi ** : But you got me fucked up if you think I’m letting like 5 alphas around my tiny boys

**Jongho ** : Understandable

**Mingi ** : I’m pretty sure by the time we unit as a pack Woo and San will be together so we don’t have to worry

**San ** : You guys have so much faith in me

**Yunho ** : Yeah you two are progressively faster than SeongJoong and yet not going anywhere at the same time

**San ** : I just don’t wanna like...do something he doesn’t

**Jongho ** : Woo-hyung likes you and you’re one of the nicest alphas out there. Just talk to him I don’t have time to be worried about both ships

**San ** : Damn alright 

**San ** : I can do this

**Yeosang ** : But can Seonghwa-hyung ? Probably not

**Jongho ** : He’s not a lost cause. I believe in him !

**Mingi ** : Gotta go guys. Woo is crying :(((((

**San ** : :(

**Yunho ** : :(

**Yeosang ** : :(

**Jongho ** : :(

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Kim Hongjoong**

**Hongjoong ** : Thank you for the water and snacks. I’ll leave the dishes by the door so you don’t have to get too close to my nest

**Seonghwa ** : You don’t have to keep thanking me puppy, I’m here to help you

**Hongjoong ** : Sorry I was raised with manners

**Seonghwa ** : And an attitude

**Hongjoong ** : I couldn’t be too perfect

**Seonghwa ** : How are you feeling ?

**Hongjoong ** : How are you feeling ? Our couch can’t be that comfortable

**Seonghwa ** : It isn’t but I already scheduled a massage appointment for the weekend

**Hongjoong ** : :(

**Seonghwa ** : Now back to you. Need anything ?

**Hongjoong ** : I’m good. My stomach is full though it hurts

**Seonghwa ** : Want a heat pack ?

**Hongjoong ** : No

**Hongjoong ** : I’m kind of missing human interaction

**Seonghwa ** : Poor baby

**Seonghwa ** : Want me to talk to you before you fall back into omega space again ?

**Hongjoong ** : Would like that. You can come in

**Seonghwa ** : Really ?

**Hongjoong ** : Yeah I don’t mind

  
  


**Seonghwa ** : Okay I’m coming in

  
  


* * *

Hongjoong was laying on his calculated nest of pillows, blankets and a few pieces of his pack-mates clothing. Seonghwa was expecting to see him all cuddled up on his bed. What he was not expecting to see was Hongjoong only in his hoodie, legs fully exposed and looking extremely tiny.

“Oh um.” Seonghwa flushed and averted his eyes. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Hongjoong said. “Sorry my body is like one thousand degrees and your hoodie smells nice.” Hongjoong was talking in pout and it made Seonghwa’s lips curl up into a smile.

“It's okay puppy. Should I sit here ?” Seonghwa asked, pointing to Hongjoong’s desk chair. Said boy nodded and watched the alpha make his way to the seat. “So you wanted human interaction. Wanna chat ?” Hongjoong shook his head and turned on his side to face Seonghwa. 

“Just talk to me. It’s nice hearing your voice.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa smiled.

“You’re so cute Joongie.” Seonghwa said. “This is actually my first time helping any omega out with their heat so I hope I’m doing alright. In the past, I wasn’t really good with omegas. My pups used to say I was too scary for them even though I don’t think I’m scary.”

“You’re not scary Hwa.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa smiled.

“I don’t think you think anyone is scary, puppy. You’d fight a whole pack of alphas and even then I don’t think you’d be scared.” Seonghwa joked, making Hongjoong snort. “But I’m glad you don’t think I’m scary Hongjoongie. If there is any omega I’d want to at least see me as the angel I am, I’d want it to be you.”

“Ah you ruined it by being smug.” Hongjoong said, throwing a pillow at Seonghwa. Maybe that was a mistake though because the pillow was from his nest and it smelled heavily of the omega in heat. Seonghwa’s eyes flared red for a moment, his scent spiking making Hongjoong whine.

“Seonghwa…” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa stood up.

“I should go.” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong looked devastated at the thought of Seonghwa even thinking about leaving and the omega sat up.

“No wait ! Don’t leave, I’m sorry. I can control myself, I swear just- don’t leave.” Hongjoong said the last part so lowly and sad that Seonghwa’s alpha was now fighting at him for trying to leave.

“Hongjoong.” Seonghwa took a step towards him and the omega tensed up but made no other movement. Taking that as a go, Seonghwa kept moving until he was standing in front of the other. Hongjoong’s breathing hitched slightly as Seonghwa knelt down until they were about eye to eye. “Puppy.” Seonghwa called him again. “Can you look at me for a moment ?” Hongjoong seemed to be fighting with himself and he looked so fucking cute. Giant sweater and messy hair. It didn’t help that Seonghwa’s scent was lingering all over him. Hongjoong peaked up at him and Seonghwa had to catch himself before he said something stupid. “I’m not going anywhere. Even when I leave this room, I’m right outside in the living room.”

“Yeah but...I can’t see you then.” Hongjoong pouted.

“It’s best if sometimes I can’t see you.” Seonghwa said.

“You don’t want to see me ?” Hongjoong asked, eyes watering.

“Aye aye don’t cry.” Seonghwa immediately panicked and began wiping at Hongjoong’s tears. “I didn’t say that at all. I always want to see you puppy, always.”

“But not now ?” Hongjoong asked.

“Always Joongie. Always. Want to see your pretty little face every day and cover you in kisses.” Seonghwa said and proved his point by kissing Hongjoong’s cheeks. Hongjoong was already flushed from the heat but the pink that covered his skin now was too pretty. 

“Do you mean it ?” Hongjoong asked, hand coming to play with Seonghwa’s shirt.

“Yeah puppy.” Seonghwa said. “Don’t cry on me again I think I might jump out your window or turn myself in to Mingi for being a bad alpha.”

“Sorry.” Hongjoong mumbled, eyes fixated on where he was playing with the buttons of Seonghwa’s shirt.

“Apologize again and I’m gonna bite you.” Seonghwa said, making Hongjoong giggle. Seonghwa gave in a little bit and kissed Hongjoong on the forehead who leaned into his touch. “Better ?” Seonghwa asked as he moved to press his forehead against Hongjoong’s. 

“Mhmm.” Hongjoong said a bit distractedly. That’s when Seonghwa noticed his shirt was a button or two away from being completely undone.

“Hongjoong you little minx ! What are you doing ?” Seonghwa felt his own cheeks burn as he grabbed Hongjoong’s hands. Hongjoong looked up at him with a pout.

“You’re not in my nest.” Hongjoong frowned.

“I’m not supposed to be.” Seonghwa said, trying to let the smaller hands go so he could button his shirt but Hongjoong only tightened his grip.

“You should be.” Hongjoong said. “You should take this off.” Oh, Seonghwa thought. This was most definitely Hongjoong’s omega talking. How could he have not noticed before ?

“Not allowed to puppy.” Seonghwa said and managed to get out of Hongjoong’s grasp. Hongjoong didn’t like that at all and reacted faster than Seonghwa thought the little guy had in him and flipped Seonghwa down into his nest. Damn that black belt did slap different. Hongjoong straddled his lap and Seonghwa had to think about dying puppies or something because the boy was only in his hoodie. His fucking hoodie. Why did he bring this hoodie again? 

“Seonghwa.” Hongjoong nosed at Seonghwa’s neck, taking in the alpha’s scent. “I give you permission.”

“You’re not in the right mind space to give consent darling.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong groaned lowly.

“Am too. I know exactly what I want right now.” Hongjoong said.

“And what’s that ?” Seonghwa asked.

“To touch me.” Hongjoong said. “Please ?”

“Ask me that when your head clears up.” Seonghwa responded. Hongjoong whined again, meeting Seonghwa’s eyes. Seonghwa didn’t let up though and Hongjoong pouted heavily before laying on Seonghwa’s chest.

“Fine. Then I’ll stay right here.” Hongjoong said a bit childishly.

“What if I have to use the bathroom ? Or get hungry ?” Seonghwa asked but moved to stroke Hongjoong’s white hair.

“I’ll feed you. I have lots of food. And I can take you to the bathroom.” Hongjoong said.

“You’re such a brat.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong let out a small warning growl.

“You won’t touch me so now we’ve come to this.” Hongjoong said.

“I am touching you though.” Seonghwa said.

“Not like how I want.” Hongjoong said.

“Tell me how you want it later.” Seonghwa said and they both paused. Why did he say that ?

“I’ll remember that.” Hongjoong said. “Can we sleep then ?”

“Yeah puppy let’s sleep. Maybe you’ll feel better after some rest.” Seonghwa said but he meant it for the both of them.

* * *

  
  


**Jung Wooyoung**

**Wooyoung ** : Hello it’s me

**San ** : OH MY GOD WOO YOU’RE ALIVE

**San ** : HOW ARE YOU BABY ?

**Wooyoung ** : Sore and exhausted

**Wooyoung ** : Can I come over ?

**San ** : SORE ?????????

**San ** : Yeah of course. Let me pick you up. I don’t trust anyone

**San ** : Is your pack cool with this btw ? It’s like 8pm

**Wooyoung ** : Hongjoongie-hyung doesn’t care and Mingi just left with Yunho so yeah

**San ** : Okay be there in five

**Wooyoung ** : <3

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Let’s Suffer Together **

**San ** : Guess who is alive but barely ??!!!

**San ** : 

**Jongho ** : I didn’t expect boyfriend pics from you guys so early in the game but here we are

**Yeosang ** : Glad he’s not dead

**Jongho ** : But if he’s out of heat then so is Hongjoong-hyung right ?

**Hongjoong ** : Right

**Jongho ** : HYUNG I MISSED YOU

**Hongjoong ** : Aww Jongieeee I missed you too my baby

**Jongho ** : AM I GOING TO BE AN OLDER PACK BROTHER YET ?

**Seonghwa ** : ABSOLUTELY NOT

**Jongho ** : AND WHY NOT

**Seonghwa ** : You’d need to first get a pack mother

**Jongho ** : Done. Next

**Seonghwa ** : JSJSSJ

**Seonghwa ** : Not yet Jongie

**Yeosang ** : He said yet

**Yeosang ** : Just take it

**Jongho ** : Fine

**Yunho ** : Mingi and I are out and he smells heavily of omegas

**Yunho ** : People are looking at us funny :(

**Mingi ** : I blame Woo

**Wooyoung ** : I’m sorry !

**Hongjoong ** : I’m not

**Mingi ** : AJSJSSJ

**Hongjoong ** : But are you perhaps, by chance, out on a date  _ Xavy _ ?

**Mingi ** : No

**Yunho ** : Don’t say it

**San ** : L

**Yeosang ** : L

**Jongho ** : L

**Seonghwa ** : L

**Yunho ** : Hyung wtf

**Seonghwa ** : What ? It is one

**Yunho ** : :(

**Mingi** : Stop sad face-ing or we won’t get ice cream

**Jongho ** : Sad face-ing 

**Jongho ** : My heart

**San ** : I think he meant sulking but like- cute 

**Wooyoung ** : I’m right here

**San ** : You’re cuter ?

**Wooyoung ** : I know

**Hongjoong ** : You guys give me a headache

**Yeosang ** : Bold words for someone who causes Seonghwa-hyung mental pain every day

**Hongjoong ** : Bitch-

**Seonghwa ** : Did you just insult Hongjoong for me ?

**Yeosang ** : Yes, you’re welcome

**Seonghwa ** : I-

**Yunho ** : Can we post cute pictures too Mingi ? 🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Mingi ** : Yeah sure why not

**Jongho ** : Don’t-

**Yunho ** : 

**Yeosang ** : Damn I can’t tell who is who but I guess this is cute

**Yeosang ** : But only because Mingi is in it

**Mingi ** : I’m on the bottom

**Wooyoung ** : As expected

**Mingi ** : Bitch shut up

**Hongjoong ** : Well

**Seonghwa ** : Don’t

**San ** : So far, you should know by now that no one listens to the “don’t”

**Hongjoong ** : 

**San ** : See

**Seonghwa ** : *sighs

**Jongho ** : TINY HANDS

**Yeosang ** : I’m crying 

**Yunho ** : Y’all can hold hands but y’all can’t fuck

**Hongjoong ** : Yunho

**Hongjoong ** : You’re supposed to be my giant baby

**Yunho ** : jsjsj you’ve never called me that ever

**Hongjoong ** : Well now I won’t

**Mingi ** : You can only have one giant baby 

**Mingi ** : And it’s me

**Wooyoung ** : You’re both my giant babies

**San ** : :(

**Wooyoung ** : You’re my medium baby

**Yeosang ** : What about me ?

**Wooyoung ** : You’re just my baby

**Jongho ** : What about me ?

**Hongjoong ** : You’re mine

**Jongho ** : Ahahah hyung don’t say it like that. My heart-

**Jongho ** : Seonghwa-hyung won’t like it

**Seonghwa ** : I-

**Seonghwa ** : He’s not wrong

**Hongjoong ** : What ? Wanna get called baby too Hwa ?

**Seonghwa ** : You can call me anything you want puppy

**Jongho ** : I wanna say ew but like...this is my dream ship sailing

**San ** : Don’t interrupt them

**Jongho ** : Sorry

**Hongjoong ** : Can I call you my everything ?

**Seonghwa ** : I-

**Wooyoung ** : Hyung I’ve never seen you so bold

**Wooyoung ** : Continue

**Yunho ** : You may have broken Seonghwa-hyung though

**Hongjoong ** : Oh I know. He won’t look at me now

**Seonghwa ** : You’re insufferable 

**Hongjoong ** : So ?

**Seonghwa ** : Mingi how do you deal with these brats on the daily ?

**Mingi ** : I don’t. Someone please help me

**Yeosang ** : I would but like that’s a lot of work

**Jongho ** : Well I think they’re both cute

**Wooyoung ** : You’re cute too Jongho <3

**Jongho ** : Even if they’re bratty

**Wooyoung ** : Suddenly you’re less cute

**San ** : You’re still a brat

**Wooyoung ** : You’re supposed to be making me feel better Sannie

**San ** : Are my hugs not enough ?

**Wooyoung ** : No kiss me :(

**Yeosang ** : Oh ?

**San ** :    
  


**Hongjoong ** : Woo, baby, still in your heat haze ?

**Wooyoung ** : No

**Wooyoung ** : Being in an alpha’s bed is making me needy

**Mingi ** : WHAT 

**Mingi ** : Yunho we have to leave

**Yunho ** : But my ice cream-

**Mingi ** : Fuck your ice cream

**Seonghwa ** : Don’t get too upset Mingi. Hongjoong was kind of the same way in my bed

**Mingi ** : You two are old, do what you want

**Mingi ** : But my precious baby Woo

**Mingi ** : Being the whore he is

**Mingi ** : Won’t stay innocent for long

**Wooyoung ** : I don’t know what you’re talking about. But I’m gonna go

**Hongjoong ** : Use protection !

**San ** : JSJSJD

* * *

“You know, Mingi still scares me sometimes.” San said as he put his phone down to give his attention to the omega laying in his lap.

“Mingi is soft. He won’t hurt you.” Wooyoung laughed.”Also I’m pretty sure you can kick his ass.”

“Probably. But I’d never. He’s a baby.” San said and Wooyoung snorted. San ran his fingers through Wooyoung’s black hair and the omega purred slightly before yawning. “Sleepy ?”

“No.” Wooyoung nuzzled his thigh. “Did I say I wanted kisses ?”

“Y-you were serious ?” San asked with wide eyes. Wooyoung looked at him for a moment before sitting up. He surprised San by moving to his lap, straddling him gently. Maybe Mingi was right ? “What are you-” Wooyoung pressed his lips against San’s, effectively shutting him up. San was stunned for only a second before he reacted, kissing Wooyoung back with the same softness. It didn’t stay soft for long as Wooyoung liked to nip and bite making San smirk. “You’re needy huh ?”

“Open up.” Wooyoung whined.

“Cute.” San said and dived right back in. His hands came to hold Wooyoung’s waist as he sucked at Wooyoung’s tongue. The omega moaned into the kiss, hands sliding up to San’s hair to give gentle tugs. Their tongue swirled together and it was messy and heated in a way that made both of their scents spike up in want. San broke the kiss first to trail a few down Wooyoung’s neck. The omega moaned as San sucked right over his scent glands making him whine and move in need. Their hips connected and San sucked harder.

“Fuck San.” Wooyoung swore in English as San’s hands slipped under his shirt. Damn that was hot. Wooyoung speaking English was too damn hot. Wooyoung grabbed his face only to pull him back into a kiss as he grind in his lap. They were both getting hard, the heat already in their groins and influencing their minds.

“Woo, baby I think we should slow down.” San said after a moment, trying to catch his breath. Wooyoung pouted so cutely at the words that it made San smile. “Trust me I’d rather not but, you just came out of heat.”

“Not fair Sannie. I’m fine.” Wooyoung said.

“I know. But I’d feel better if it wasn’t so close from your heat.” San said.

“Mean.” Wooyoung said, laying his head on San’s shoulder, letting the alpha rub his back in apology. 

“I’m sorry baby.” San said.

“Does this mean we are boyfriends ?” Wooyoung asked. San smiled at that.

“If you want to be. But I have a perfect way in my mind of asking you to be my boyfriend.” San said.

“Then, I’ll wait till then.” Wooyoung said.

“But you’re still mine.” San said and Wooyoung moved so they were eye to eye.

“Show me what being yours means again ?” Wooyoung said and San was going to die. Jung Wooyoung was going to be the death of him.

“Sure baby. Let me make sure you don’t forget.”


	10. Good Boys Don't Lie

**AustraliHoes**

**Wooyoung **: Guess who has a boyfriend ~

**Hongjoong **: God I sure hope you guys used protection

**Mingi **: Bitch this is the first thing you say to us after three days ????

**Mingi **: We haven’t seen you in three days !

**Wooyoung **: My bad. Sannie wanted to ask me out in a really cute way and that required all my time and attention

**Mingi **: For three whole days ?

**Wooyoung **: No

**Wooyoung **: The first day we were just fucking around

**Hongjoong **: Gross

**Wooyoung **: Then the second day he took me to this really cute dance studio and we played with some kids and help, I think one day I might want to have my own???

**Hongjoong **: Oh no we’ve lost him

**Mingi **: Fuck

**Wooyoung **: And after the cute dance session we went to this bracelet making shop and made each other bracelets and then we went to the river and he asked me out and it was so cute because he was so shy 

**Hongjoong **: Aww

**Wooyoung **: And then the third day we fucked

**Hongjoong ** :

**Mingi **: We can’t keep shit wholesome in this household

**Hongjoong **: What are you talking about ? I’m the most wholesome boy here

**Hongjoong **: Woo is a thot

**Wooyoung **: Accurate

**Hongjoong **: And I’m not entirely sure what goes on between you and Yunho but it ain’t so innocent

**Mingi **: Nothing goes on between me and Yunho

**Wooyoung ** :

**Hongjoong ** : 

**Mingi **: I hate both of you

**Wooyoung **: Well maybe if you let the poor boy fuck, it wouldn’t be this bad

**Mingi **: Who said I wanted to fuck him

**Hongjoong **: I don’t know…

**Mingi **: Joongie you have no room to talk

**Hongjoong **: This ain't about me Xavy

**Wooyoung **: Honestly if both of you just get fucked then our lives won’t even be this hard

**Wooyoung **: No one has approached me since my heat and I’m happy. Usually I’d be a magnet for trouble

**Mingi **: So San’s dick is the repellent

**Wooyoung **: SHUT-

**Hongjoong **: No one has approached me either actually

**Mingi **: That’s because Hwa-hyung glares at anyone who even looks like they want to talk to you

**Hongjoong **: No he doesn’t. Seonghwa looks like a baby bird

**Wooyoung **: He made some alpha shit bricks last week when he tried to talk to you but it turned out to be your history partner 

**Mingi **: Every time you hang out with Kevin-hyung he dies

**Hongjoong **: Pause why does Kevin get a hyung but I don’t

**Mingi **: Kevin-hyung isn’t in denial 

**Hongjoong **: I hate this family

**Wooyoung **: We feel the same way you aren’t special

**Hongjoong **: Before I block you all, we have about two more months until the semester is over

**Wooyoung **: We going home home ?

**Mingi **: Fuck yes I miss home so much

**Hongjoong **: We don’t have to go home but like, I wanna go home

**Wooyoung **: No let’s go the hell home

**Wooyoung **: The cold has been nice but I’m freezing

**Mingi **: Agreed. And I miss my parents

**Hongjoong **: Okay. I’ll book the flights

**Wooyoung **: Business class ?

**Hongjoong **: Do I look like an economy bitch to you ?

**Wooyoung **: Well…

**Hongjoong **: Don’t answer that

**Hongjoong **: Flights are set.

**Mingi **: Great let’s tell the others

* * *

  
  


**Let’s Suffer Together **

  
  


**Mingi **: Goodbye

**Yunho **: What does this mean?

**Jongho **: Where are you going ?

**Yeosang **: Mingi ?

**San **: I think he’s dead

**Yunho **: He can’t be

**Seonghwa **: Nah I’m pretty sure he’s dead

**Yunho **: Hyung :(

**Hongjoong **: Ignore Mingi, he’s being dramatic 

**Wooyoung **: N E ways

**Wooyoung **: Our time is limited my friends, for we are going home

**Yeosang **: Home home ?

**Seonghwa **: Like Australia ?

**Hongjoong **: That’s the only home we have

**Seonghwa **: I could be your home

**Hongjoong **: JAHAHAJAS

**San **: Hyung that was actually smooth 10/10

**Yunho **: A W for once

**Wooyoung **: Yeah we going back to Australia 

**San **: FOR GOOD ???

**Wooyoung **: No silly

**Mingi **: Just for break

**Yunho **: I’m going to miss you guys :(

**San **: Same :(

**Jongho **: Me too

**Seonghwa **: I mean

**Seonghwa **: We could always visit

**San **: Have I told you guys how much I love the rich and wealthy ?

**Yeosang **: You’re a rich mans whore

**San **: If it’s Seonghwa-hyung I don’t care

**Wooyoung **: I agree

**Hongjoong **: Ahh Hwa Hwa don’t waste money like that. We will only be home for two weeks. 

**Seonghwa **: Okay but when you guys home back, I’m suffocating you all with cuddles

**Hongjoong **: My favorite thing

**Mingi **: Only third to getting spanked

**Wooyoung **: And second to getting choked

**Hongjoong **: I hate you both

**Seonghwa **: I’m gonna...unsee that

**Yeosang **: If we have to suffer here then so do you

**Yunho **: Their Korean is getting so good, I’m so proud

**Mingi **: Watch it yeets from our brain as soon as we go home

**Hongjoong **: Lol sounds fake but I can see it happening

**Seonghwa **: Then to make sure you guys don’t forget anything, we will talk to you every day, right guys ?

**San **: Right !

**Yunho **: I’m down

**Jongho **: Of course

**Yeosang **: I guess I have no choice

**Hongjoong **: You guys are talking like we are leaving tomorrow

**Hongjoong **: We got two more months

**Seonghwa **: Might as well make them worth it

**Hongjoong **: Worth what ?

**Hongjoong **: Hello ?

**Hongjoong **: Did you all just leave ?

**Hongjoong **: Bitches

  
  


* * *

**Kim Hongjoong**

**Seonghwa** : I’m so sad Wooyoung and San are a couple

**Hongjoong **: Sad ?

**Seonghwa **: They’re so cute they make my heart hurt

**Hongjoong **: You big sap

**Hongjoong **: Aren’t you in class ?

**Seonghwa **: No

**Seonghwa **: I had to go to a meeting with my father today

**Hongjoong **: Ahh is this purebred meetings 

**Seonghwa **: Yeah I hate them

**Hongjoong **: My mom stopped taking me because the last time I choked out this girl but I firmly believe she was trying to challenge my omega

**Seonghwa **: How long ago was this ?

**Hongjoong **: Like

**Hongjoong **: Five years ?

**Seonghwa **: Joongie

**Hongjoong ** : ** 🤡🤡🤡**

**Seonghwa **: I can’t help but think if we had known each other those years ago, you would have hated me

**Hongjoong **: Nonsense, I like everyone who isn’t an ass

**Seonghwa **: You fought at least thirty people since you’ve been here

**Hongjoong **: Those thirty people are assholes

**Seonghwa **: And here I was going to take you out if you were being good

**Hongjoong **: Out ?

**Seonghwa **: Yeah but nvm, bad boys don’t get nice things

**Hongjoong **: Me ? Bad ? Never

**Seonghwa **: Good boys aren’t liars Joongie

**Hongjoong **: What do you want me to say ?

**Seonghwa **: How about this

**Seonghwa **: If you’re good for the rest of the week, I’ll take you somewhere pretty for the weekend

**Hongjoong **: Are you trying to buy my affection, Park Seonghwa ?

  
  
**Seonghwa **: Is it working ?

**Hongjoong **: Maybe

**Seonghwa **: Be good for me then baby

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong **: WHY DOES HE TALK LIKE THIS I HATE HIM 

**Wooyoung **: I’m starting to think these are about Seonghwa-hyung

**Mingi **: You think ?

**Wooyoung **: Talk like what ? He called you pretty while choking you or something ?

**Hongjoong **: FOR THE LAST TIME I DON’T HAVE A CHOKING KINK NOAH

**Wooyoung **: You can’t lie to me hyung, we share heats

**Mingi ** :

**Wooyoung **: Well whatever it is, two can play at that game right Harley ?

**Hongjoong **: For once Woo, you’re absolutely right

**Hongjoong **: Maybe you do have a brain

**Wooyoung **: Thank you

**Mingi **: 🤡

  
  


* * *

**Kim Hongjoong **

**Hongjoong **: Anything for you daddy <3

**Hongjoong ** :

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins**

**Seonghwa **: HE’S SUCH A BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jongho **: Yes I am, no need to expose me

**Yunho **: I think he’s talking about me but go off

**San **: Nah it’s def me

**Yeosang **: It could only be me

**Seonghwa **: You’re all wrong it's Kim Hongjoong

**Seonghwa **: And I hate him

**Jongho **: Oh that’s a weird way to say you like someone

**Yunho **: Jongie 

**Jongho **: Yes

**Yunho **: I hate you

**Jongho **: Aww I hate you too hyung <3

**Yeosang **: Ignoring these two idiots

**Yeosang ** : What did he do now, Hyung ?   
  


**Seonghwa **: He called me d*ddy

**Yunho **: Wish someone could call me that ahaha

**San ** :

**Seonghwa **: Thanks for that Yunnie

**Yunho **: It was a joke 

**Jongho **: Sure

**Yeosang **: Well what are you doing screaming here for hyung ? Get your mans

**Seonghwa **: He sent me a selfie and now I’m scared. He’s too cute

**Seonghwa **: I just want to hold his pretty face

**Jongho **: And kiss him ?

**Seonghwa **: Yeah

**Jongho **: We got him boys, take those screenshots

**Seonghwa **: Wait no-

**San **: Done

**Yunho **: Done

**Yeosang **: Done 

**Seonghwa **: It be your own pups

**Yeosang **: You said it not us

**Jongho **: Also this is taking entirely too long just get together !

**San **: I agree I didn’t sign up for slow burn 50K

**Jongho **: More like 500K

**Yunho **: Just kiss him hyung

**Seonghwa **: He would choke me

**San **: You’d like it

**Seonghwa **: I-

**Jongho **: If you don’t do it, I’m telling every alpha in your year that he’s single

**Seonghwa **: Well, he is

**Jongho ** :

**San **: It’s been tweeted. Good luck

**Seonghwa **: What do you mean ?

**Seonghwa **: Choi San get back here

**San **: Sorry I’m gonna go cuddle my boyfriend, you know, something you don’t have

**Yeosang **: OOF

**San **: Also I’d make it back to campus soon. The tweet already got 1000 retweets

**Seonghwa **: !!!!!!!

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong **: Did I speak too soon ?

**Wooyoung **: Yes

**Mingi **: YES 

**Hongjoong **: Four alphas, five betas and three omegas approached me in the last two hours

**Wooyoung **: It’s okay I had your back for those omegas

**Mingi **: Yeah shouting that hyung only likes alpha knot really did the trick

**Wooyoung **: OKAY BUT DID THEY LEAVE ? YES

**Mingi **: ONLY FOR MORE ALPHAS TO SHOW UP

**Hongjoong **: It’s okay guys

**Hongjoong **: I needed more exercise anyways

**Wooyoung **: But why are they suddenly back ? Thought Hwa-hyung was being a good alpha and fighting them off

**Hongjoong **: He isn’t here today

**Mingi **: They saw the chance and took it

**Hongjoong **: One more month

**Wooyoung **: ONE MORE MONTH !!!

**Mingi **: You’re this hype now but if I hear any complaints about wanting San I’m choking you

**Wooyoung **: No promises 

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins**

**Yeosang **: Didn’t think I’d be doing this again but your afternoon news anchor Kang Yeosang is here. Right now on the scene we have Kim Hongjoong being surrounded by three beta girls and none of them are taking the hint

**San **: Aw shit

**Yunho **: He always does this when I’m in class ! Can’t they wait ?

**San **: No. Proceed Yeo

**Yeosang **: One girl just touched his arm and he physically recoiled like a snake. 10/10 hilarious but 0/10 for consent 

**Jongho **: Okay I got the popcorn. Continue

**Yeosang **: They laughed at him and called him cute and he’s not feeling it

**Yeosang **: Oh? Another person has entered the scene, an omega boy

**Yeosang **: He’s insulting Joongie-hyung

**San **: This won’t end well

**Yeosang **: He just called Hongjoong-hyung out for and I quote “seducing his man”. Where these facts have came from, beyond me

**Yunho **: Hyung seducing someone ? Funny he can’t even flirt properly with Hwa-hyung

**San **: ^^^

**Yeosang **: Joongie-hyung tired to stifle a laugh but it didn’t work

**Yeosang **: The other omega is turning red

**Yeosang **: Joongie-hyung just said if your mans is easily subdued by others then was he even your mans in the first place ?

**Jongho ** :

**Yunho **: WHEN THE HELL DID YOU MAKE THIS ??????

**Yeosang **: The omega laughed and just tried to grip Hongjoong-hyung up but Hongjoong-hyung said nah-uh sweetie, I got like 6 black belts and one specifically to whoop your ass

**San **: PERIODTTTTTTT

**Yeosang **: AAAAAND now they’re fighting

**Jongho ** : Where is Seonghwa-hyung ? 

**Yunho **: He had another meeting with his dad after this classes

**San **: He’s missing the tea

**Yeosang **: Hongjoong-hyung is really beating this guys ass and the three beta ladies are trying to break them up

**Yunho **: You gonna help them out ?

  
  
**Yeosang **: Not my business

**Yunho **: You right

**Yeosang **: Mingi just stormed in with the most disappointed look

**San **: AYEEE

**Jongho **: I love that guy

**Yunho **: I agree

**Yeosang **: He just picked Hongjoong-hyung up like a little pup

**Yeosang **: Oh he is not happy

**Yeosang **: He just shouted and his eyes are red

**Yunho **: BITCH WHAT DID HE SAY

**Yeosang **: LEAVE MY PACK ALONE. THE NEXT PERSON WHO APPROACHES MY HYUNG WILL BE DEALT WITH THE PUREBRED WAY

**San **: Not the purebred way

**Jongho **: What’s the purebred way ?

**Yunho **: It’s when a trial will be conducted and the like designated purebred leaders of whatever town you’re in will come and there will be this entire battle for Hongjoong-hyung. 

**Jongho **: What the fuck

**San **: I’m pretty sure no one is gonna go through all of that. It’s pretty tedious

**Yeosang **: I’ve never seen it in person but I saw a few videos of previous ones. They’re intense. Almost life or death

**San **: And somehow still legal in SK and I guess Australia as well ?????

**Jongho **: Wild

**Jongho **: I’m telling Hwa-hyung

**San **: He’s gonna flip shit if someone actually tries to battle that way

**Yunho **: He better start hitting the gym. Those chicken arms aren’t gonna cut it now

**Yeosang **: PFFT

**Yeosang **: They left btw

**San **: Give them time and we can all go check up on them

**Jongho **: 4sho

**San **: Don’t ever speak like that again

**Jongho **: Sorry

* * *

  
  


“ I said be good.” Seonghwa was scolding Hongjoong as he found the omega cooped up in one of the library study rooms.

“I was.” Hongjoong said. An irritated look already crossing his face.

“You broke someone's arm.” Seonghwa said.

“It will heal.” Hongjoong said angrily writing notes.

“They’re going to sue you Joongie.” Seonghwa said.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Hongjoong said.

“Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said, not playing.

“What ? What do you want me to say ? I’m sorry ? Because I’m not. My mom already yelled at me today about it, I don’t need you yelling at me either.” Hongjoong snapped.

“I’m just trying to get you to see that violence isn’t always the way. And you have a problem.” Seonghwa said after sighing.

“A problem ?” Wrong choice of wording as Hongjoong’s eyes flickered blue. “Did you just say I have a fucking problem ? When all of these people come up to me with their interest and actions and when I defend myself, suddenly it’s a problem ?!”

“I didn’t mean it like that Joongie.” Seonghwa said.

“Don’t Joongie me.” Hongjoong snapped. “You never want to hear me when I tell you it’s not me. Everyone always thinks I’m the problem when I’m not.”

“I know-”

“Do you really ?” Hongjoong interrupted. “You walked in here to scold me and now when I defend myself, suddenly you’re on my side. What are you even here for Seonghwa.”

“I’m worried about you Hongjoong. That’s all.” Seonghwa said.

“Fuck your worry Seonghwa. I don’t need it. You’re not my alpha, I don’t need your pity.” Hongjoong said and they both paused. Electric blue met auburn and Seonghwa realized that now wasn’t the right time to pacify Hongjoong.

“You’re right. I’m not your alpha. But I am your friend.” Seonghwa said. He took a step forward and Hongjoong growled. “You’re gonna growl at me puppy ?”

“Fuck off.” Hongjoong said. Okay, maybe Hongjoong was a lot of worked up. Seonghwa tried a different approach. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before releasing a calming scent. It was faint, not wanting to startle the omega as it wrapped around him.

“Can you look at me please puppy ?” Seonghwa asked, taking another step. He knelt down in front of Hongjoong but the omega wouldn’t meet his eyes again. “That’s alright, I’ll just talk to you from right here.” Seonghwa said. “I’m sorry.” Hongjoong snorted. “I mean it, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t yell at you like you’re the problem here. Society was made against you and your only choice is to fight when you’re backed up into a corner like that. I’m sorry for yelling at you. I worry a lot and my pups say I’m like a worried dad or something when I get like this. But I really do mean well. I don’t want you to hurt Joongie. I don’t like you fighting. I don’t like all these alphas and betas approaching you. I don’t like how they manage to get under your skin and make you seem like the bad guy. I don’t like any of it because it hurts you. And I’d never want to hurt you puppy.”

“Well you already did.” Hongjoong said.

“I know. Which is why I’m apologizing. What can I do to make you forgive me ?” Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong said nothing. “Can you look at me at least ?” Another pause before Seonghwa saw those pretty blues again. “I’m sorry.”

“Hmm.” Hongjoong said and watched as Seonghwa moved his hands, looking as if he wanted to touch him but didn’t want to do so without his permission. Hongjoong gave a little nod and Seonghwa grabbed both his cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong looked into his eyes for a moment before nodding. “I promise to listen to you next time. I’m sorry I’m not good at this yet puppy.”

“It’s not completely your fault.” Hongjoong said.

“Not an excuse. I’m supposed to be here for you.” Seonghwa said.

“You are now.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nodded.

  
“Of course I am, pretty.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong flushed. “I always will be if you let me.”

“You’re such a good friend to me Hwa, of course I’d let you. I’m sorry for yelling too.” Hongjoong said.

“Nope. No apologies from you today baby. You’re not wrong about anything.” Seonghwa said.

“Not even the broken arm ?” Hongjoong asked.

“Eh easily classified as self defense.” Seonghwa brushed it off making Hongjoong giggle. “I’ll do anything you want today puppy. I won’t even call you a bad boy.”

“Not even if I want you to ?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa tensed up.

“H-Hongjoong.” Seonghwa flushed.

“You’re cute Hwa Hwa.” Hongjoong said, taking Seonghwa’s hands from his cheeks to hold. “But I got work to finish. And we made a bet. I’ll be good all week and then you can spoil me.”

“You sure ?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong nodded. “Okay. I’ll let you get to work. I have stuff to do too.”

“Mmm. See you later Hwa.” Hongjoong said and moved to place a kiss on Seonghwa’s cheek. The alpha was frozen in place for a moment before nodding.

“Why are you spaced out hyung ?” San asked as the older walked into their dorm.

“Sannie...am I a bad alpha ?” Seonghwa asked and San immediately frowned.

“Of course you’re not hyung.” San said. “You’re like an alpha ideal. Smart, handsome, strong and caring. You’re super nice and you’re so selfless. Who would dare say you’re a bad alpha ?”

“He didn’t say it. But he doesn’t see me as one.” Seonghwa said. San didn’t even need to ask who.

“And how do you know if he didn’t say it ?” San asked.

“I don’t know.” Seonghwa said with a sigh.

“Don’t think so hard about that hyung. He’s not a typical omega you’re probably used to. Both you and your alpha will have to work to win his heart.” San said.

“And if they can’t ?”

“Then this was the worst slow burn of my life.” San said, making Seonghwa snort. How crazy would they be to be the first slow burn to burn out before they even set aflame.


	11. Two Percent

**AustraliHoes**

**Wooyoung ** : What did you do to Hwa-hyung he keeps looking at you with these puppy dog eyes

**Hongjoong ** : I didn’t do anything ?

**Mingi ** : Sounds fake

**Hongjoong ** : I swear. He’s been looking like a kicked dog for the past two days

**Wooyoung ** : So you did something

**Hongjoong ** : Bitch I just said no ?????

**Wooyoung ** : THEN WHY IS HE SAD

**Hongjoong ** : WHY WOULD I KNOW ???

**Mingi ** : STOP YELLING 

**Wooyoung ** : Fine then I’ll just ask him

**Hongjoong ** : DON’T

**Mingi ** : Do something

**Mingi ** : This is an awkward ass lunch. 

**Hongjoong ** : I’ll talk to him, you two sit still

**Wooyoung ** : You got two minutes

**Hongjoong ** : Bitch can I eat first ??

**Wooyoung ** : No

**Mingi ** : No

**Hongjoong ** : Ughhhhhhhhh fine

* * *

  
  


“I’m going to go refill my drink, does anyone need anything ?” Seonghwa asked.

“No.” San said and Wooyoung elbowed Hongjoong.

“I’ll come with.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nodded. They walked towards the drink machines but Hongjoong grabbed the alpha’s hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria. He pulled them nearby a secluded section before cornering the alpha. “Speak.”   
  


“What ?” Seonghwa blinked. 

“You’re sad. What’s wrong? Who do I have to hurt ?” Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa gave him a confused look before shaking his head.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Seonghwa said.

“That’s the exact thing someone who isn’t fine would say.” Hongjoong said. “Since when do you lie to me, Park Seonghwa.” Hongjoong asked, narrowed eyes meeting Seonghwa’s nervous gaze.

“I not- I don’t-” Seonghwa sighed. “Sorry I’m just trying to sort my brain out.” Seonghwa frowned. Hongjoong looked at him hard before invading the alpha’s personal space a bit more. He nuzzled Seonghwa’s shoulder, releasing gentle calm scents.

“You know I’m here for you right Hwa Hwa ?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa let out another breath before ruffling Hongjoong’s white hair.

“Yeah I do puppy. Thank you.” Seonghwa said.

“Is it purebred business ? Contrary to popular belief, I’m very well educated in our old politics.” Hongjoong said.

“Eh a bit.” Seonghwa admitted.

“Let me help you.” Hongjoong said.

“I don’t want to trouble you Joongie.” Seonghwa said.

“Nonsense. You said I’m supposed to be good this week so let me be good. Let me help you.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa gave in. He’d always give in to Hongjoong.

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Wooyoung ** : YOU MADE IT WORSE

**Mingi ** : Yeah now he looks like he’s yearning for you

**Hongjoong ** : JAJSDJ stop lying

**Wooyoung ** : I would never waste a lie on something like this

**Mingi ** : I already wasted a lie today by telling Woo that shirt matched his shoes

**Wooyoung ** : WTF you said it did

**Mingi ** : I lied 

**Hongjoong ** : Lying is bad children

**Mingi ** : Sure

**Hongjoong ** : Bitch

**Wooyoung ** : Any who, make it stop. Go sit on his lap or something

**Mingi ** : Not everyone is as PDA as you and San are, Noah

**Wooyoung ** : Everyone could be

**Hongjoong ** : I don’t want to sit on his lap

**Wooyoung ** : You wanna hold his hand ?

**Mingi ** : Cuddles ?

**Wooyoung ** : Kisses 

**Mingi ** : All three ?

**Hongjoong ** : What- no stop 

**Hongjoong ** : He said he was stressed but I can only do so much you know

**Wooyoung ** : I’m gonna say it

**Mingi ** : Say it

**Wooyoung ** : Sex relieves stress

**Mingi ** : Actually-

**Hongjoong ** : I’m good

**Wooyoung ** : Well I tried 

**Mingi ** : Oh you’re giving up ?

**Wooyoung ** : No 

* * *

  
  


**We Speak In Tiny**

**Wooyoung ** : On the count of three we are going to leave the hyungs. They need to sort their shit out

**Mingi ** : Damn let me finish my rice

**Jongho ** : I’m down

**Yunho ** : Oh ? A plan ? Yes

**San ** : Damn I just got more chicken

**Wooyoung ** : Take it with you and hold it tight because I run fast

**San ** : Shit

**Yeosang ** : Oh god

**Wooyoung ** : 1

**Wooyoung ** : 2

**Wooyoung ** : 3

  
  


* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong ** : I hate you all

**Wooyoung ** : HAVE FUN SLEEPING IN THE STREETS

**Mingi ** : ^^^^^^^^

**Hongjoong ** : What are you talking about-

**Hongjoong ** : WHO TOOK MY KEYCARD ???

**Mingi ** : Gotta blast !

**Wooyoung ** : Ride his dick !

**Hongjoong ** : I HATE-

* * *

“Sorry about this. Those brats really locked me out.” Hongjoong said as he sat on the edge of Seonghwa’s bed. San wasn’t back either and none of them were answering their phones so Seonghwa decided to take Hongjoong to his dorm.

“It's okay.” Seonghwa said and really it was. He didn’t mind spending time with the younger even if it made him yearn a bit more. “Though it looks like you may be spending the night.”

“Ugh they could have picked a worse time. I have a meeting tomorrow morning.” Hongjoong said and laid on the bed.

“Then let's get you into bed.” Seonghwa said. “I also have class.”

“I’m sorry.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa brushed it off. 

“Do you wanna shower ?” Seonghwa asked instead.

“Okay. But I have no clothes.” Hongjoong said.

“You could wear something of mine. I don’t mind.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong flushed slightly.

“Okay.”

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins**

**Seonghwa ** : Guys help

**Seonghwa ** : I mind

**Seonghwa ** : I fucking mind !

**Yeosang ** : What do you mind hyung

**Seonghwa ** : He

**San ** : He ?

**Seonghwa ** : He’s wearing my clothes :(

**Jongho ** : You’re going about this wrong

**Yunho ** : Yeah you’re supposed to be taking them off

**Seonghwa ** : Don’t start with that

**Jongho ** : Sighhhhh

**Yunho ** : They’re idiots

**Yeosang ** : The biggest

**San ** : What are you two even doing ? We ditched you for a reason ?

**Seonghwa ** : He’s on his laptop and I was studying

**Yunho ** : Oh my god you two

**Yeosang ** : This is just sad at this point

**San ** : Wouldn’t it be wild if they didn’t actually like one another ?

**San ** : Ahahaha

**Seonghwa ** : AHAHAHA

**San ** : Hyung please say sike 

**Jongho ** : San-hyung you’re scaring yourself

**San ** : HE’S NOT SAYING ANYTHING

**Yunho ** : SAN CALM DOWN

**San ** : I CAN’T WHAT IF THIS WAS A MISTAKE

**Yeosang ** : I’m pretty sure it isn’t

**Yeosang ** : Right hyung ?

**Seonghwa ** : .-.

**Yeosang ** : WHAT DOES THAT MEAN !

**Yunho ** : HYUNG STOP

**Seonghwa ** : Lol okay 

**San ** : I can’t-

**Seonghwa ** : The feels are still there Sannie, no worries

**San ** : I hate you

**San ** : I hope you suffer tonight

**Yeosang ** : Speaking this into existence ! Seonghwa-hyung will have an inappropriate dream tonight

**Seonghwa ** : WHY WOULD YOU CURSE ME LIKE THIS AJSJDJ

**Yeosang ** : You messed with the wrong bitches

**Seonghwa ** : Where did I go wrong with raising you all ?

**Jongho ** : Denying us the joys that are pack omegas

**Yunho ** : ^^^^^ this

**Seonghwa ** : You got them now

**San ** : Yeah _we_ do. You though, you have nothing. Enjoy your night

**Yeosang ** : And your wet dream

**Seonghwa ** : :(

* * *

  
  


Hongjoong woke up first, his arm shooting out to stop his alarm from going off any further before settling back into Seonghwa’s warmth. Everything about the alpha smelt perfect. It didn't help that Hongjoong was warm and relaxed and damn did he really have to go to that meeting today ? Why did he pick the morning ? Past him has never disappointed him more than now. Knowing he needed to get up, Hongjoong sighed and opened his eyes. They weren’t cuddling per say, but Seonghwa’s one arm framed his head and the other clutched onto his shirt like a child. Hongjoong smiled because that was kind of cute and he was definitely going to use that against Seonghwa one day. 

Seonghwa was sleeping peacefully and Hongjoong didn’t want to disturb him so he slipped out of the bed without much noise. He changed the sweatpants Seonghwa gave him back into his yesterday’s jeans. He kept the sweater and stuffed his laptop into his school bag before grabbing his phone. Seeing as he didn’t have much time, Hongjoong grabbed one of Seonghwa’s sticky notes from his desk, scribbled a few words on them before gently pressing the note to the sleeping alpha. Seonghwa barely moved, making Hongjoong smile before leaving. After his meeting, he would deal with the brats of his pack.

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins**

**San ** : So

**San ** : How was your night hyung ?

**Jongho ** : Am I finally going to be an older brother ?

**Yeosang ** : You’re old enough to be an uncle

**Jongho ** : Hyung, kindly mute yourself

**Yeosang ** : Bitch-

**Seonghwa ** : I know what you guys are implying but we really didn’t do anything but work and sleep

**Yunho ** : You two are so frustrating. I hate it here

**Seonghwa ** : What do you want me to do ? I can’t push my feelings onto him

**Yeosang ** : We get that hyung but acting like a kicked puppy isn’t going to solve anything. Either you gather your courage soon or you’ll lose the only chance at love you ever had

**San ** : Wow Yeo...that was sleep

**Yunho ** : Suddenly I’m inspired to confess too

**Jongho ** : Chill Yunho-hyung, this ain't about you

**Yunho ** : My bad, you’re right

**Seonghwa ** : I’ll see him at the end of the week anyways.

**San ** : You got this hyung. If not, we can binge a show while you cry

**Seonghwa ** : Thanks Sannie

**San ** : <3

* * *

**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong ** : It’s the end of the week ! Do you guys know what this means ?

**Wooyoung ** : That we get to sleep more ?

**Mingi ** : Please say that we get to speak more. I’m exhausted.

**Hongjoong ** : Aww Xavy, baby, get some rest

**Mingi ** : I have so much work :(

**Wooyoung ** : :(

**Hongjoong ** : :(

**Mingi ** : It’s okay. Why are you excited hyung ?

**Hongjoong** : Seonghwa said if I was good all week, he’d treat me 

**Wooyoung ** : A king with money, we stan

**Mingi ** : Is the treat sex ?

**Hongjoong ** : I’m like 98% sure it’s not

**Wooyoung ** : Wow that 2% really gonna hit different

**Mingi ** : Bitch why only 2% off ?

**Hongjoong ** : Well even I’m not dumb enough to not realize how sexual being a “good boy” and “treats” sound

**Hongjoong ** : And I’m not blind ?? Seonghwa is hot

**Wooyoung ** : He is

**Wooyoung ** : bUT since I’m faithful, he’s 0.2% less hot

**Mingi ** : The price you have to pay when you get a man :(

**Hongjoong ** : But that would never happen only in like a 1/6166th of a chance

**Wooyoung ** : Okay for one, that was any probability and two, mmmm you couldn’t be more wrong but I'll let you live. Go get your prize you good boy

**Hongjoong ** : Don’t ever call me that again or I’ll throw up

**Hongjoong ** : Goodbye whores

**Mingi ** : Again, use condoms

**Hongjoong ** : 😪

* * *

**Kim Hongjoong **

  
  


**Hongjoong ** : How dare you take me the fanciest place in Seoul and I’m only wearing Dior

**Seonghwa ** : I don’t know what you’re talking about. You look great Joongie

**Hongjoong ** : Nooo you don't understandddddd

**Hongjoong ** : This is at least an Chanel establishment, maybe Louis Vuitton max. This sweater I’m wearing isn’t going to cut it no matter how soft and adorable I look

**Seonghwa ** : I don’t remember calling you all of that

**Hongjoong ** : It’s okay I know you thought it

**Seonghwa ** : You’re starting to be as insufferable as the pups

**Hongjoong ** : They took my best traits after all 😁

**Seonghwa ** : Why are you texting me though ? We’re right across from one another

**Hongjoong ** : Hwa I’m not that stupid enough to speak in an traditional pure-bred top tier world refined restaurant as an omega. They’d immediately look down upon you.

**Hongjoong ** : Not that I care about what anyone thinks about me but I’m thinking about you here

**Seonghwa ** : Hongjoong as nice as that is, I’d rather you shout your order to the world than sit here in silence. It pains me to see you limit yourself for the purebred society.

**Hongjoong ** : You know the rules you silly alpha. I can’t speak in here without a mate

**Seonghwa ** : Who’s to question I’m not your mate ?

**Hongjoong ** : We smell nothing like mates

**Seonghwa ** : I can fix that

**Seonghwa ** : I really want to hear your pretty voice puppy

**Hongjoong ** : Hwa…

**Hongjoong ** : Wait what are you up to-

* * *

  
  


“Where are you dragging me ?” Hongjoong hissed as Seonghwa had so abruptly grabbed him from their seat and led him to the back. Hongjoong expected some typical fancy restrooms which there were but Seonghwa kept moving until he came across an elevator. “Park Seonghwa.”

“Do you trust me Hongjoong ?” Seonghwa asked.

“Of course.” Hongjoong said as the elevator opened. Seonghwa held out his head as he stepped inside and Hongjoong grabbed it with a questioning look.

“Then can I scent you ?” Seonghwa asked.

“What ?” Hongjoong blinked. “We’ve scented many times before, why is this one so secretive ?” Hongjoong asked as Seonghwa pressed the third button, allowing the doors to close.

“Because this won’t be our normal scenting Joongie.” Seonghwa said. “It will have to be strong enough to pass off as you being claimed.”

“You mean-” Hongjoong face started to turn red.

“I just- I want you to speak Hongjoong. One of your best qualities is your free will. To see it being stripped away because of old politics hurts. I don’t want you to ever limit yourself for anyone. But since you’re too stubborn and care for me too, you want to follow the rules. But I won’t settle for that Joongie so how about we bend them a bit. If that’s alright with you of course.” Seonghwa said, the elevator had opened to reveal almost a hotel-like floor.

“If you think it can work.” Hongjoong said. “Then I trust you to scent me right.” Seonghwa gave him a quick smile and led him to a room. He pulled out a key card and scanned it at a door which Hongjoong quirked his eyebrow at. “Do I want to know why you have one of these ?”

“I brought it just in case.” Seonghwa said, opening the door to reveal a room. Hongjoong walked around with an amused look.

“Just in case what, Park Seonghwa ?” Hongjoong asked as his fingers trailed along the edge of the bed. Seonghwa gulped as he went red.

“N-not like that Joongie. I meant like- in case you got annoyed or something and wanted a break from downstairs.” Seonghwa said.

“Hmm. The view is pretty too.” Hongjoong said, looking out the large window before turning back to Seonghwa. The older looked slightly awkward and Hongjoong could laugh. Hongjoong causally closed the curtains before grabbing Seonghwa by his jacket.

“You’re supposed to be scenting me Hwa.” Hongjoong said.

“Right...um have you ever scented strongly like this before ?” Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong shook his head. “Well it can be a bit overwhelming, so if it's too much, let me know. And if you can’t speak then tap me or something.” 

“Have you done this before Hwa ?” Hongjoong asked. The older seemed so experienced with a lot of things, it made Hongjoong curious about his previous relationships.

“No. I have cousins who like to share stories when we meet up. It’s pretty embarrassing.” Seonghwa admitted making Hongjoong snort.

“Alphas.” Hongjoong said.

“Alphas indeed. Come here puppy.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong let the older pull him closer by the waist. His nose touched his check and Hongjoong gently leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck more. “Pretty.” Seonghwa said lowly to himself but Hongjoong could hear him and he let out a small sound. Seonghwa’s nose trailed down to his neck, taking in the smaller’s scent. He finally met with Hongjoong’s scent gland only to brush over it and nose at his shoulder.

“Seonghwa.” Hongjoong whined. “Don’t tease me. I am hungry you know.”

“Don’t worry puppy, I’ll make sure you’re full.” Seonghwa said and pressed into Hongjoong’s scent gland. Seonghwa immediately felt his alpha try to jump out at him but he contained it for now. He gripped Hongjoong’s thin neck and moved the omega’s head further to the side to scent him stronger. “You always smell so good.”

“You too.” Hongjoong said. “You smell good too.” Seonghwa’s alpha definitely liked that, pleased that his omega enjoyed his scent and pushed more of it out around them. Hongjoong gripped the front of his shirt, small hands curling into the fabric as the alpha scent swarmed around him. Seonghwa didn’t mean to, he swears, but he couldn’t help the thought of just tasting Hongjoong. His tongue slipped out before he could even think and lapped at Hongjoong’s neck. He tasted delicious and Seonghwa couldn’t help but do it again. “O-oh.” Hongjoong mewled slightly and Seonghwa could smell the faintest bit of arousal in his scent.

“You’re going to kill me, I swear.” Seonghwa said against Hongjoong and the younger giggled.

“Sorry. It feels good.” Hongjoong said. “Can we sit down ? I think I’m getting light headed.”

“Sure.” Seonghwa said and led Hongjoong to the bed. He didn’t expect Hongjoong to climb into his lap before burying his face into Seonghwa’s neck. “Joong-”

“Shh let me do this too. It will seem more authentic.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nodded. He let Hongjoong press tiny kisses all along his jaw. He gulped slightly as Hongjoong rubbed his face into his neck before pressing kisses there. 

“Hongjoong.” Seonghwa’s hands clutched at Hongjoong’s hips as the omega placed an open mouth kiss on his neck. “You’re making this hard for me.”

“I can tell.” Hongjoong said, giggling slightly as he moved closer in Seonghwa’s lap. Seonghwa bit his lip at this but he could only hold out for so long as the omega sucked on a particular spot that went straight to his dick.

“Bad.” Seonghwa said as he grabbed Hongjoong by his nape, making him look at him.

“Going to do something about it ?” Hongjoong asked and you know what, yes Seonghwa would. He flipped them over, pushing Hongjoong into the luxurious bed and placing his lips over the younger’s. Hongjoong froze in his hold and Seonghwa immediately pulled back.

“I’m sorry.” Seonghwa said. He didn’t expect Hongjoong to lean up and connect their lips back together. Seonghwa kissed back. He loved the taste of Hongjoong. Love the warmth of his mouth and the curl of this tongue. Hongjoong’s kisses were as naughty as him. He liked to nip and suck like a child and fuck if he didn’t stop moving his hips, Seonghwa was going to ruin his pants. Seonghwa held him down as he broke their kiss, his mouth kissing Hongjoong’s neck as well letting the omega moan beautifully. “Feels good puppy ?” Hongjoong nodded. “So pretty, let me make you feel good.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong couldn’t nod faster making Seonghwa laugh. Cute. The last probably non scent drunk thought Hongjoong had was fuck, this was the two percent. 


	12. Home

“Y'all fucked.” Was the first thing Wooyoung said as Hongjoong made it home the next morning. He was covered in Seonghwa. His scent, his marks, even his clothes as Hongjoong stayed the night again after their meal.

“Fucking finally.” Mingi said. “I was starting to think you really didn’t like the guy.”

“Forget all of that. How was it ? Was he big ?” Wooyoung asked and Hongjoong went super red. “Oh my god he is !”

“Wait bigger than me ?” Mingi asked and Hongjoong wanted to die.

“Mingi, Wooyoung. Let me shower first and then I’ll answer all of your crazy questions.” Hongjoong said.

“Are you sure you want to wash off his scent ?” Wooyoung asked.

“It probably won’t do much washing. It smells like you’re his. Wait- are you his ? Are we finally joining packs ?” Mingi asked.

“Bitch we been joined packs.” Wooyoung said. “Thanks to San and I.”

“Meh.” Mingi said, earning an offended look from Wooyoung.

“Guys seriously. Ten minutes.” Hongjoong said, walking to his room.

“Okay but any longer and we are having a bathroom chat.” Wooyoung said.

“Oh god we haven’t had a bathroom chat since high school.” Mingi said.

“No bathroom chats ! Stay your butts right here and be good.” Hongjoong said.

“Probably not as good as you were for Hwa-hyung.” Wooyoung muttered, making Mingi chuckle. Hongjoong locked the bathroom door with a sigh. Was it too late to give his pups up for pack adoption ?

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Wooyoung ** : I can’t believe you told us a story like that then took a six hour nap

**Hongjoong ** : I needed it :(

**Mingi ** : Was the dick really that strong ?

**Hongjoong ** : I legit just told you two we didn’t have sex.

**Wooyoung ** : But he made you cum so you were close enough

**Hongjoong ** : Noah I will deport you

**Wooyoung ** : Damn you can’t hold out for another month ?

**Mingi ** : We still have that long ? I’m going to kms

**Hongjoong ** : I’m missing home too guys. My mom told me all the nice things she’s doing at the beach house and I’m over here freezing

**Wooyoung ** : I felt that in my soul

**Wooyoung ** : But less rich people beach house and more of my mom enjoying the sun and me suffering

**Mingi ** : Why is Korean school this long ?

**Wooyoung ** : Good question, will ask Yeonjun

**Wooyoung ** : Any who, back to Harley and his nightly escapades as a whore. I can’t believe you’re still a virgin

**Hongjoong ** : SHUT UP

**Mingi ** : Hwa-hyung probably thinks his dick is little now 

**Wooyoung ** : All because Joongie is a size queen

**Hongjoong ** : What are you guys even sayinggggg

**Hongjoong ** : We literally kissed, scented and grind against each other like fucking teenagers until we came in our pants, nothing more

**Mingi ** : You left out the scent high thing and the hickies and the fact that your ass is slightly red

**Hongjoong ** : STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS

**Mingi ** : No 

**Wooyoung ** : Did he spank you hyung ?

**Wooyoung ** : Did you cry ? Did it feel good ?

**Hongjoong ** : Goodbye

**Hongjoong ** : Am leaving from this world

**Wooyoung** : Nooo Harley you can’t leave

**Wooyoung ** : You gotta tell us how good of a dom Seonghwa-hyung is

**Mingi** : 

**Wooyoung ** : Damn he’s gone

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins**

**Jongho ** : This is the worst news of my life. So Joongie-hyung isn’t pregnant ?

**Seonghwa ** : NO

**Seonghwa ** : Can I finish college first ?

**Jongho ** : This is your last semester so hurry it up

**Seonghwa ** : I-

**Yeosang ** : Ignore him

**San ** : Nah don’t ignore him, the man had some valid points. You two still aren’t together ?

**Seonghwa ** : We still have a lot to talk about.

**Yunho ** : Hyung he’s going home soon. Whatever you have to say, let it out like pronto

**Yunho ** : But at the same time no rush you know ?

**Seonghwa ** : Excuse me while I go scream

**Seonghwa ** : Okay I’m back.

**Yeosang ** : Well let’s look at the bright side

**San ** : …

**Jongho ** : …

**Yunho ** : ….

**Yeosang ** : Damn I thought you guys would have something ngl

**San ** : There is no bright side, just diminishing hope

**Yunho ** : I like that. I’m going to use that

**Jongho ** : The only good thing that came out of this is that at least they both like each other right ?

**Jongho ** : Joongie-hyung finally knows Seonghwa-hyung’s feelings

**Seonghwa ** : I guess so. But we could also blame it on the scent high thing

**Yunho ** : Hyung

**Yunho ** : Shut up

**San ** : ^^^^^^^^

**Seonghwa ** : :(

**Yeosang ** : Go talk to him when you’re ready 

**Yeosang ** : Just…

**Yeosang ** : Don’t wait till the last possible moment you know ?

**Seonghwa ** : I’ll try

  
  


* * *

**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong ** : HE’S IGNORING ME :(

**Wooyoung ** : Yeah we been knew

**Hongjoong ** : FOR A WEEK ? WTF DID I DO ?

**Mingi ** : You blew his mind and he realized he wasn’t about that freak life and is tapping out

**Wooyoung ** : Xavier Song, kindly leave this group chat

**Mingi ** : No

**Wooyoung ** : Well I tried

**Wooyoung ** : Anywho hyung, maybe he’s just being a wimp

**Hongjoong ** : Do I have to do everything around here ?

**Mingi ** : Yeah cause alphas aren’t shit

**Wooyoung ** : Except for mineeeee

**Mingi ** : This ain’t about you

**Hongjoong ** : Fine I’ll go find him

**Wooyoung ** : Maybe first think about what you’re going to say before you get all hotheaded

**Hongjoong ** : Don’t call me hotheaded

**Wooyoung ** : I just did

**Hongjoong ** : Bitch-

**Hongjoong ** : FINE I’LL THINK FIRST ACT LATER

**Mingi ** : So proud of you, you’re really growing up

**Hongjoong ** : Cuddle rights are snatched from the both of you

**Wooyoung ** : That’s petty of you 

**Hongjoong ** : Well everyone is getting on my nerves

**Mingi ** : It be like that sometimes

**Hongjoong ** : Ignoring that, I’m just gonna ask him why he’s ignoring me and we should talk. Just letting this drag on is tiring and mentally taxing and my hair might not need dying anymore from the stress

**Mingi ** : It’s clearly cause he likes you

**Hongjoong ** : Well I figured that much

**Wooyoung ** : But do you like him ?

**Hongjoong ** : Welllllll

**Wooyoung ** : Can you see your future with him ?

**Hongjoong ** : Ummmmm

**Mingi ** : That was too deep of a question Woo, you gotta start off simple. Like can you see him being more than just a one time grind ?

**Hongjoong ** : Like a boyfriend ?

**Wooyoung ** : Exactly

**Hongjoong ** : I don’t know

**Hongjoong ** : I mean he’s great, really. He’s like the type of alpha your mother would love

**Mingi ** : She would. So what’s this maybe bs ?

**Hongjoong ** : Well...we are eventually going home

**Hongjoong ** : And I don’t mean for break I mean for good

**Hongjoong ** : I don’t know how he would feel about such a long distance

**Wooyoung ** : Hyung

**Wooyoung ** : He’s rich, you’re rich. Y'all both got private jets, what’s the issue.

**Mingi ** : Noah wtf, global warming is a thing

**Wooyoung ** : You’re right my bad

**Wooyoung ** : Y'all got eco jets ?

**Mingi ** : 

**Hongjoong ** : There’s just too many factors

**Wooyoung ** : Bro you’re just making this difficult 

**Wooyoung ** : For once Harley, stop thinking with your brain

**Hongjoong ** : I don’t know how :(

**Wooyoung ** : Figure it out. It’s not often that your heart is louder than your brain

* * *

  
  


**Kim Hongjoong**

**Hongjoong ** : Want to meet up tonight ?

**Seonghwa ** : Uhhhh

**Hongjoong ** : I know you’re not busy. I asked San to check your planner

**Seonghwa ** : That pack loyalty, we don’t have it

**Hongjoong ** : So tonight ?

**Seonghwa ** : Okay

* * *

  
  


**Gremlins**

**Seonghwa ** : He’s going to kill me

**Seonghwa ** : He noticed I’ve been ignoring him and is going to murder me

**Jongho ** : Good

**Seonghwa ** : Jongho my youngest son, where did I go wrong

**Jongho ** : You’re being stupid 

**Seonghwa ** : You’re not wrong but I still love you

**Jongho** :

**Yeosang ** : I’m muting this group until you grow a pair

**Seonghwa ** : I’M LITERALLY GOING TO TALK TO HIM TONIGHT

**Yeosang ** : Yeah well I don’t trust you, you like to run away sometimes

**Seonghwa ** : Ouch

**Yunho ** : Just be truthful with him hyung. Everyone likes the truth

**San ** : If that’s so, are you gonna tell us if you and Mingi are a thing or not ?

**Yunho ** : Sorry this ain’t about me. Seonghwa-hyung continue

**San ** : Jeong Yunho speak now !

**Yunho ** : 

**San ** : It’s on sight when I see you

**Jongho ** : Well Hwa-hyung, if you get your heartbroken tonight, just know that I have ice cream

**Seonghwa ** : Aww Jongie

**Jongho ** : For me because I’ll be sad that my ship sunk before it could sail

**Seonghwa ** : .-.

**Jongho ** : Godspeed

**Seonghwa ** : Starting to question why you guys are my only friends

**Yunho ** : Shit we are too

* * *

  
  
  


“Hi.” Seonghwa said awkwardly as he spotted Hongjoong looking too cute for a heart to heart conversation in the middle of the night. Hongjoong eyes narrowed a bit as Seonghwa walked up to him before shifting back to their normal size. “Um…”

“Let’s take a walk Park Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said getting up. Seonghwa gulped, yeah he was definitely going to die. So they walked, strolling through the mostly empty roads of their campus before Hongjoong seemed to have enough of the silence. “You’ve been ignoring me.”

“Yeah.” Seonghwa said.

“For a week.” Hongjoong continued.

“Yeah about that…” Seonghwa laughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry.”

“Do you regret what we did ?” Hongjoong asked.

“What ?” Seonghwa was not expecting that. He was expecting Hongjoong to yell at him and maybe pull him into a choke hold. Not look up at him through the oversize hoodie he wore with wide eyes and a slight pout. How dare he be so cute asking a question like that.

“You do.” Hongjoong said, taking a step back.

“No no no Joongie I don’t. I never regret a moment with you.” Seonghwa said, grabbing the younger’s wrist.

“Then why-”

“I’m stupid.” Seonghwa interrupted.

“Yeah I know.” Hongjoong said. “You know you can talk to me.”

“I’m scared too.” Seonghwa admitted. “Scared if you would regret. Scared if I hurt you. Scared of a lot of things that could have possibly made you hate me that night.”

“But I don’t Hwa.” Hongjoong said. “This is why communication exists. You should have asked.”

“I know but I didn’t want to take that risk.” Seonghwa said. “I know it sounds stupid but my head...”

“Speaks louder than your heart sometimes. Yeah I get that.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nodded. They were silent again and Seonghwa felt his mind racing.

“So you don’t regret that night ?” Seonghwa asked. He needed confirmation or he was going to explode.

“No.” Hongjoong said. “If I did, I would have kicked your ass.”

“I know.” Seonghwa smiled slightly and Hongjoong smiled back. “I like you Kim Hongjoong.”

“I know.” Hongjoong said in the same tone. He removed his wrist from Seonghwa’s hold. “I kinda like you too Park Seonghwa.”

“Only kinda ?” Seonghwa asked but his heart still skipped a beat.

“Kinda because if I let myself like you completely, I don’t know how I will be when you break up with me.” Hongjoong said.

“Break up with you ? Why would I ever do that ?” Seonghwa asked.

“I’m going home, Park Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said.

“Okay ? I’m going home too.” Seonghwa said confused and Hongjoong rolled his eyes with a soft smile. This pack was idiots but they were his idiots.

“I meant  _ home  _ home, Park Seonghwa. When this year is up, I have to go back home and I just know there are issues with long distance relationships.” Hongjoong said.

“I see.” Seonghwa said. “Long distance is about trust. I trust you Hongjoong, do you trust me ?” Seonghwa asked.

“So much.” Hongjoong said. “But my omega is yelling at me, scared. What if you find someone better than me while I’m away? ” 

“There’s no one better than you Hongjoong. No one. My eyes only see you. My alpha only wants you.” Seonghwa said.

“But for how long ?” Hongjoong asked.

“Forever. I’ve never seen you this insecure before Joongie.” Seonghwa said.

“I’ve never had a reason to be. But with you, I want people to know you’re mine and I’m yours.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa couldn’t help but smile.

“Possessive you is literally the cutest.” Seonghwa said cupping Hongjoong’s face.

“Shut up, I’m being serious here.” Hongjoong pouted.

“I know but you’re literally so cute. How can I prove to you that I only see you Kim Hongjoong ?” Seonghwa asked.

“I don’t know…” Hongjoong said honestly. Seonghwa looked down at him for a moment before a thought crossed his mind.

“How about we test it ?” Seonghwa asked.

“Test what ?” Hongjoong blinked.

“Our loyalty. You’re going home for break, if we can last that long for being a part, then we can last anything.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong seemed to think it over. It seemed reasonable. A little spontaneous but his omega wanted to see this alpha fight for him.

“Okay.” Hongjoong said, voice low but strong making Seonghwa smile wildly before pulling him into a kiss. Hongjoong relaxed into his touch, leaning into the large hands on his face and clutching the alpha’s own hoodie in need- wait. “Patience.” Hongjoong said as he pulled away from Seonghwa. “You can kiss me like that when you’re mine.”

“I’ll hold you too that Kim Hongjoong.”

“I’m going to cry. A whole month without you guys.” Wooyoung said as they made it to the airport. 

“You’ve literally been crying the entire drive here.” Mingi said, making Wooyoung glare at him.

“It’s okay Woo, we are going to miss you guys too.” San said.

“I’ll miss Joongie-hyung the most.” Jongho said and Hongjoong smiled, patting the young alpha’s hair.

“We will be back before you know it.” Hongjoong said.

“And if not well...it's been real.” Mingi said, making them all jump at him.

“Okay okay, group hug guys.” Seonghwa said and they all formed a huddle around their Australian friends. They pulled away only after getting a good whiff of each other's scents and pulled away reluctantly. This month was going to be the hardest for them all.

* * *

  
  


**Let’s Suffer Together**

**Yunho ** : It’s been two days, are you guys alive ?

**Yeosang ** : Hey we promised to let them settle in. Jet lag could be kicking their ass

**Yunho ** : Oh right

**Jongho ** : Also hyung, the time difference

**Hongjoong ** : Is not that big, just a couple hours

**Jongho** : Hyung you’re alive

**Seonghwa ** : How is home ?

**San ** : Oh so now he speaks

**Seonghwa ** : Shut up

**Hongjoong ** : Home is great. Still getting settled in

**Wooyoung ** : It’s because you have a billion clothes

**Hongjoong ** : So ?

**Wooyoung ** : That you didn’t need to bring cause it’s hot here

**Hongjoong ** : I can’t hear ignorance

**Yunho ** : Ah I’ve missed this

**Mingi ** : It’s literally been two days

**Yunho ** : Mingi don’t be mean to me

**Mingi ** : I-

**Wooyoung ** : How is break going for you guys ?

**San ** : It’s boring without you Woo

**Wooyoung ** : DM me

**Mingi ** : Gross

**Seonghwa ** : He is right though. Less eventful without you all but it just started. What are your plans for break ?

**Wooyoung ** : Sleep

**Mingi ** : Sleep

**San ** : Sleep

**Yunho ** : Sleep

**Jongho ** : Workout then sleep

**Yeosang ** : Die then sleep

**Hongjoong ** : Damn die ?

**Yeosang ** : I said what I said

**Hongjoong ** : I wish I could sleep. My parents are only giving me a week before I’m being forced to attend these events cause of that one kid I beat up

**Mingi ** : That was so long ago, they’re still upset about that ?

**Hongjoong ** : Yeah haha

**Hongjoong ** : My mom thinks I need to touch up on my manners

**Wooyoung ** : 

**Hongjoong ** : Noah Jung don’t even fucking start. I will drag you along with me

**Wooyoung ** : Noooo I hate going. They always make me feel like I’m scum

**Wooyoung ** : You literally dressed me up in Cartier from head to toe and they didn’t even bat an eye

**Hongjoong ** : They’re not only ignorant but blind, you were worth a solid 1.2 billion that night

**San ** : Do you perhaps by chance have pictures from that night ? For research of course

**Hongjoong ** : I got you Sannie

**San ** : Have I told you that you’re my favorite hyung ever ?

**Hongjoong ** : Not nearly enough

**Seonghwa ** : San really. I’m right here

**San ** : So ?

**Seonghwa ** : 

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Wooyoung ** : It’s only been a week and I remembered why we yeeted to SK

**Mingi ** : What did you do this time

**Wooyoung ** : What makes you think it was me

**Hongjoong ** : It’s always you Woo

**Wooyoung ** : Fine I may have convinced my little brother that swearing causes your mouth to catch on fire so now when one of my parents accidentally swear, he throws water at them

**Mingi ** : NGL that’s genius

**Wooyoung ** : IKR but they keep yelling at me about easily influencing him

**Wooyoung ** : He’s six

**Hongjoong ** : Well since you’re being a brat, let’s go to my beach house this weekend

**Mingi ** : I thought you’d never ask

**Mingi ** : I had my bag packed for days now

**Hongjoong ** : Of course you did you giant brat

**Mingi ** :  **😇**

* * *

  
  


**Let’s Suffer Together**

**Wooyoung ** : Getting wet

**Wooyoung ** : 

**Yeosang ** : WTF the water

**San ** : That’s it we are visiting

**Jongho ** : We can’t remember, hyungs are doing that one month suffering thing

**Seonghwa ** : Suffering hsddjdjf

**Yunho ** : What does that have to do with us ?

**Jongho ** : You’re right

**Hongjoong ** : Would show you guys Mingi and Woo in swimming shorts but they’re suddenly camera shy

**Mingi ** : Becauseeeeee

**Mingi ** : The abs are missing

**Yunho ** : Don’t care about abs. You’re perfect with any type of body

**San ** : 

**Yunho ** : wOW 

**Yunho ** : I’m gonna go now ahaha

**Mingi ** : I-

**Seonghwa ** : So no picture

**Hongjoong ** : They ran away :(

**Seonghwa ** : None of you ?

**Jongho ** : Keep those types of pics in the DMs thanks

**Seonghwa ** : Not like that aksdkg

**Hongjoong ** : Joongie might be onto something

**Seonghwa ** : Wait really ?

**Hongjoong ** : No

**Hongjoong ** : See you in three weeks 

**San ** : I can hear Hwa-hyung’s dick crying

**Yunho ** : Oh that’s what that sound was ? Sounded like a rat

**Seonghwa ** : Yunho weren’t you hiding in shame ?

**Mingi ** : He was

**Yunho ** : ASKDKF

**Yunho ** : And back to shame I go

* * *

**Kim Hongjoong **

**Seonghwa ** : Hi it’s missing Hongjoong hours

**Hongjoong ** : Hwa it’s midnight, shouldn’t you be asleep

**Seonghwa ** : But then I’d miss ‘missing Hongjoong hours’

**Hongjoong ** : You can miss me tomorrow

**Seonghwa ** : I will 

**Seonghwa ** : I’ll miss you today, I’ll miss you tomorrow and I’ll only stop missing you when I'm back with you

**Hongjoong ** : Aww Hwa 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Hongjoong ** : You’re going to make me throw up 🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Seonghwa ** : You’re so not cute

**Hongjoong ** : You don’t mean that

**Seonghwa ** : I don’t but I’m gonna pretend I do

**Hongjoong ** : But it’s miss me hours

**Seonghwa ** : Stop using my words against me 🥺🥺🥺

**Hongjoong ** : No 🥺🥺🥺

**Seonghwa ** : Hey are we...flirting ????

**Hongjoong ** : Not anymore 

**Seonghwa ** : Hongjoonggggg

**Hongjoong ** : Seonghwaaaaaa

**Seonghwa ** : You’re testing me

**Hongjoong ** : Am I ?

**Seonghwa ** : Yeah my patience

**Hongjoong ** : LOL

**Hongjoong ** : What are you going to do about it ?

**Seonghwa ** : I’m going to kiss all over your bratty face when I see you

**Hongjoong ** : Mhmm and what else ?

**Seonghwa ** : And then I’m going to hug you for hours because you fit so perfectly in my arms

**Hongjoong ** : And then what ?

**Seonghwa ** : And then right when you’re about to fall asleep I’m going to kick you out because you’re being mean to me :(

**Hongjoong ** : Yes Hwa be mean to me

**Seonghwa ** : I will

**Hongjoong ** : Good

**Seonghwa ** : Wait-

**Seonghwa ** : The tone you’re texting in-

**Seonghwa ** : I-

**Hongjoong ** : 

**Seonghwa ** : I hate you 

**Hongjoong ** : Keep talking dirty to me Hwa

**Seonghwa ** : I take back everything I said, no hugs

**Hongjoong ** : A shame

**Seonghwa ** : And no kisses too 

**Hongjoong ** : Really ? Not even one ?

**Seonghwa ** : Nope. Keeping it strictly PG

**Hongjoong ** : Hmmm

**Hongjoong ** : We will see about that

**Seonghwa ** : Wait huh ?

**Hongjoong ** : I’m going to go to bed Hwa Hwa

**Hongjoong ** : Goodnight and I miss you too <3

**Seonghwa ** : Wait Hongjoong-

**Seonghwa ** : Fuck

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong ** : Boys

**Wooyoung ** : Old man

**Mingi ** : Grandpa

**Hongjoong ** : 

**Hongjoong ** : Anyways I’ve come to the wild decision that I want Seonghwa to dick me down

**Mingi ** : MY MOM JUST READ THAT SHDJFGH

**Hongjoong ** : SKDKFKG HI AUNTIE

**Hongjoong ** : IGNORE MY WHORE THOUGHTS

**Mingi ** : She said it's okay, she was young once

**Wooyoung ** : Yikes (Hi Auntie)

**Wooyoung ** : BUT FINALLY

**Wooyoung ** : How are you going to seduce him ?

**Hongjoong ** : I gotta do all of that ?

**Mingi ** : Virgins

**Hongjoong ** : SHUT-

**Wooyoung ** : Of course you don’t HAVE to

**Wooyoung ** : But it’s always fun to do so

**Hongjoong ** : I don’t think I’m that type of omega you know ? That’s more up your alley

**Wooyoung ** : What is ?

**Hongjoong ** : The whole “sexy” thing

**Wooyoung ** : Hongjoong Harley Kim, you do know you’re not ugly right ?

**Hongjoong ** : Of course

**Wooyoung ** : Then you too have your own sex appeal

**Mingi ** : I’m pretty sure he will think everything about you is sexy anyways

**Mingi ** : Show a little elbow and you won’t be able to walk for weeks

**Wooyoung ** : Do a little razzle dazzle and throw in a little ankle and boom, instant dick

**Hongjoong ** : I hate you both

* * *

**Jung Wooyoung**

**San ** : Babyyyyyy what time is your flight landing here again next week ?

**Wooyoung ** : Uhhh 8 in the morning

**San ** : Why so early 

**San ** : You know I physically can’t see before 12pm

**Wooyoung ** : Blame Joongie-hyung he picked the round trip

**Wooyoung ** : Besides you’ll be there

**San ** : I will <33333

**Wooyoung ** : You missed me so much huh ?

**San ** : Too much 

**San ** : This was the longest break of my life

**San ** : And since you guys will be getting here with a week left of break, I want to take you to my hometown

**Wooyoung ** : Wait really?

**San ** : Yeah

**San ** : Unless you don’t want to ahahaha

**Wooyoung ** : Chill Choi, I’ll come to your house

**Wooyoung ** : But you’re going to have to be my translator because I’m not good with satoori

**San ** : I got you, my Australian king 

**Wooyoung ** : Shut up lol

**San ** : Hey do you think our kids will get your accent or mine in English

**Wooyoung ** : Mine because I’d be damned

**San ** : Is my accent that bad ?

**Wooyoung ** : Not at all. But if they inherit that, they’ll be heart breakers for sure

**San ** : Awwww Wooyoung

**San ** : Young-ah

**Wooyoung ** : Hmm ?

**San ** : Should we try for a baby when you get back ?

**Wooyoung ** : I-

**Wooyoung ** : I’m too pretty for kids now. Maybe in ten years

**San ** : In ten years you’ll be more perfect than you are now

**Wooyoung ** : Stopppp you’re making me red

**San ** : You’re so cute

**San ** : Are you alone ?

**Wooyoung ** : I just put my little brother to sleep and took a shower but yeah...why ?

**San ** : What are you wearing

**Wooyoung ** : Oh Sannie

**Wooyoung ** : I don’t think you’re ready for this type of conversation

**San ** : Try me

  
  


* * *

**Gremlins**

**San ** : In conclusion when I see Jung Wooyoung I’m going to marry him on sight

**Yunho ** : Must we know why ?

**Jongho ** : I really don’t want to know why

**San ** : His way with words even in slightly off Korean ruined my bed sheets

**Yunho ** : I-

**Jongho ** : I SAID I DIDN’T WANT TO KNOW

**Yeosang ** : 

**Seonghwa ** : I was going to say are you guys excited to see them in a few days but- nvm

**Yunho ** : The images

**San ** : Hey don’t imagine my boyfriend

**Yunho ** : But I-

**Yunho ** : Okay ????

**Jongho ** : 

**Yeosang ** : Ignoring Satan- I mean San

**San ** : Bitch

**Yeosang ** : Yes hyung we are excited but probably not as much as you

**Yunho ** : Hyung finna gonna get Hongjoongie-hyung. 

**Jongho ** : Taylor Swift-noona said is this a love story and hyung said yes

**Seonghwa ** : TAYLOR SWIFT NOONA 🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢

**Yeosang ** : Nvm no one is okay in this group

**Seonghwa ** : But this was to ease our inners and I hope this help prove to his omega that I’m serious about him

**Yeosang ** : And if not, this was a waste of 12 chapters

**San ** : SKDKGLGAJA

**Yunho ** : Well if that’s all, I’m gonna prepare for Mingi

**Jongho ** : Prepare what ?

**San ** : Alphas don’t have slick Jongie, so he needs-

**Yunho ** : CHOI SAN THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT GOODBYE AJDJFGHH

**San ** : Oh 

**San ** : Well goodbye

**Jongho ** : WTF

**Seonghwa ** : Ignore them

**Yeosang ** : PLEASE ignore them

  
  


* * *

“Choi San put me down. You said you not have much energy in the morning but you lied !” Wooyoung said lightly hitting the taller as he spun Wooyoung around.

“But I missed you. Look how gorgeously tanned you’ve gotten. And your hair is longer and you look so pretty.” San said half in a pout half heart gushing making the others roll their eyes.

“I’m glad you’re not as crazy as him.” Hongjoong whispered to Seonghwa who cocked an eyebrow.

“Is that a challenge ?” Seonghwa said and before Hongjoong could move, Seonghwa picked him up. 

“Park Seonghwa !” Hongjoong laughed as Seonghwa spun him around. “It wasn’t a challenge !” 

“Oh. That’s what I thought.” Seonghwa said, stopping himself before he got too dizzy and made them both fall.

“Disgusting.” Yeosang said.

“-ly cute.” Yunho said with a large grin.

“No. I said what I said.” Yeosang said.

“You’re just jealous Yeosang-hyung. You want a hug too.” Jongho said.

“Are you going to give me one ?” Yeosang asked.

“No. I would rather die.” Jongho said.

“Aww Jongho, you shouldn’t have.” Yeosang said, pulling Jongho into a hug who immediately struggled.

“Umm…” Yunho said as he looked at Mingi. “Can we-” He didn’t finish his sentence as Mingi wrapped his arms around him. “Oh.” Yunho said shocked.

“We hugged before.” Mingi said.

“I know but it’s been a while. And you’ve gotten hotter somehow ? Wait I lied. Wait no I didn’t-”

“Shut up. You’re talking too fast for me to understand.” Mingi said as he placed a finger on Yunho’s lips.

“Um...I live by myself.” Yunho said.

“Okay ?” Mingi blinked. “Then take me home.”

Well fuck, that was easy.

* * *

  
  


“Your pack really just left you.” Seonghwa said as he helped Hongjoong place his luggage in his dorm room.

  
“They’re simple boys. They see what they want and they go after it.” Hongjoong said.

“I wonder who they learned that from.” Seonghwa teased. “You sure you want to stay here this entire week ? We can always go to my house.”

“All the way down south ?” Hongjoong asked. He wasn’t up for another long drive.

“Nah I do have a Seoul condo that should probably be used one of these days.” Seonghwa said.

“Does it have food ?” Hongjoong asked.

“It will have whatever you want in there puppy. Food, drinks, a bed, a great view.” Seonghwa listed.

“And does it have all that you want there too ?” Hongjoong asked.

“All but you.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong tried not to blush.

“Then let’s go.” Hongjoong said.

“You’re not going to pack anything ?” Seonghwa asked.

“Hmmm this.” Hongjoong said, picking up a bag. “Now take me home.”

.

“Woah the view is nice here.” Hongjoong said as he stepped his way into Seonghwa’s bedroom. Seonghwa laughed at the smaller’s excitement before sitting on his bed. “Why don’t you ever use this place ?”

“I’d rather be around pack. I’d rather be around you.” Seonghwa said.

“You’re a sap.” Hongjoong said, taking one last glance outside before making his way next to Seonghwa. “So…”

“How was our month trial ?” Seonghwa asked.

“Long.” Hongjoong said. “But not unbearable.”

“Do you think we can do longer ?” Seonghwa asked.

“With school distracting us ? Yes.” Hongjoong asked.

“Then...will you be my boyfriend ?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong looked up to see the dark haired male with blush on his cheeks. This alpha was indeed cute and Hongjoong grabbed his hand with a smile.

“Tired of waiting ?” Hongjoong asked.

“I’m tired of pinning.” Seonghwa said truthfully.

“Then yes Park Seonghwa, I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine.” Hongjoong said, playing with their fingers.

“You can’t say it like that, you’re going to make me kiss you.” Seonghwa said.

“I recall you saying you wouldn’t.”Hongjoong said.

“Past me was an idiot. Present me wants to kiss you.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong smiled.

“Then kiss me.” Hongjoong only had to say it once as Seonghwa moved to pull him closer. They kissed like that, on Seonghwa’s barely used bed with the sun shining brightly against Seoul’s skyline. And they would have kept kissing if Hongjoong stomach didn’t growl.

“Omega is hungry.” Seonghwa teased.

“Alpha said he had food.” Hongjoong said. “But he isn’t feeding me.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get full today one way or another.” Seonghwa said, pecking his lips once more before heading to the kitchen. A thought crossed Hongjoong’s mind and he grinned. Yes, he would be.

* * *

  
  


**AustraliHoes**

**Hongjoong ** : T-shirt, hoodie or button up

**Wooyoung ** : Button up

**Mingi ** : Nah t-shirt

**Wooyoung ** : No trust me, button up

**Mingi ** : I’m pretty sure it’s for the D and everyone loves a good boyfriend shirt moment

**Wooyoung ** : Yeah

**Wooyoung ** : In a button up

**Mingi ** : No

**Wooyoung ** : Yes

**Hongjoong ** : In conclusion, I’ve decided to pick hoodie

**Mingi ** : Bitch why ask us then

**Hongjoong ** : I love to cause you two pain

**Wooyoung ** : The last one laughing will be us when you can’t sit properly all week

**Hongjoong ** : GOODBYE

* * *

  
  


Hongjoong had excused himself after their breakfast to take a shower. He smiled to himself as he locked his phone and threw on the hoodie in mind. He opened the bathroom door, curious as to where the alpha was.

“Seonghwa ?” Hongjoong called out.

“Just went to grab my charger.” Seonghwa said from outside of the room. Good, Hongjoong thought. He set himself all nice and perfect in the middle of Seonghwa’s bed.

“Now we wait.” Hongjoong mumbled to himself. It didn’t take Seonghwa long to come back in, fumbling with his laptop and chords. Hongjoong refrained from laughing as Seonghwa finally looked up at him and literally jaw dropped.

“W-what are you wearing ?” Seonghwa asked, placing his stuff on the chair.

“Clothes.” Hongjoong said.

“Where.” Seonghwa said, eyes staring at him and Hongjoong couldn’t contain the chuckle that he let out.

“Want to find out ?” Hongjoong asked.

“Hongjoong…” Seonghwa gulped.

“You said you kiss all over me.” Hongjoong said.

“Y-yeah your face.” Seonghwa said.

“Well I give you permission to do so. Come here.” Seonghwa didn’t have to be told twice as he moved to kneel in his bed. He grabbed Hongjoong easily by the waist and tugged the younger into his lap.

“Seonghwa.” Hongjoong gasped.

“You look so cute but hot at the same time and I can’t tell if I want to hug you or ruin you.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong tried his hardest but he couldn’t help the sound that came out of his mouth as the alpha's eyes flickered red. “You’re so pretty.”

“Please touch me Hwa.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nodded, connecting their lips. His hands gripped his waist tightly and Hongjoong moaned into Seonghwa’s mouth. Hongjoong begin to squirm a bit as Seonghwa’s hands began to wander down to his thighs. They were exposed in all of their glory and Seonghwa wasn’t shy at touching.

“You’re so small.” Seonghwa said with a small pout making Hongjoong roll his eyes.”It’s precious.”

“You’re annoying.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa snorted softly before pushing Hongjoong down on the bed.

“Should you really be this mean Hongjoong when you’re the one begging ?” Seonghwa asked.

“I didn’t beg yet.” Hongjoong said.

“Soon sweetheart. Can I take this off ?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong nodded. Seonghwa looked at what was under for a second before tugging the hoodie back down. “Actually can we keep it on ?”

“What ? Why ?” Hongjoong asked.

“You’re too perfect.” Seonghwa said.

“Stop being a dork.” Hongjoong said. “Take it off, you take this off.” Hongjoong said, pointing to the older’s pants. Seonghwa nodded, fumbling with his belt for a moment and cursing mentally at his sense of style before tugging his pants off. “Shirt too.” Hongjoong said and soon as the older got that off, he pulled Seonghwa down into another kiss. 

“Pretty.” Seonghwa said in his ear as his mouth slid to his neck. “You’re so freaking pretty.” Seonghwa said kissing and sucking dark marks into Hongjoong’s skin. The omega was smooth and unmarked and it made Seonghwa itch to mark all of him. He moved down the younger’s collarbone before giving his neck another hard suck making Hongjoong moan. Their hips slotted together in a slight grind and it made Hongjoong toes curl a bit.

“More Hwa. Please.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nodded, pecking Hongjoong’s lips once more before sliding his hands down his flat stomach. Hongjoong was indeed small and it did things to Seonghwa. 

“I need to feed you more.” Seonghwa said, his alpha growling inside of him about such a tiny mate.

“Shut up.” Hongjoong said. “We all don’t eat five plates like you do alpha.”

“Mhmm I’m a big boy though.” Seonghwa said.

“Indeed you are.” Hongjoong said.

“Naughty.” Seonghwa said. 

“Hmm let me on top.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nodded, moving to lay on his back but Hongjoong made him sit up against the headboard. Hongjoong sat in his lap and they both kissed again, molding into one another. They had been so deprived of touch like this that they were running on instinct, purely on what felt good. What felt good to Hongjoong was rocking his hips against the alpha. He liked the hands that gripped at his waist to assist with the back and forth Hongjoong was doing against the alpha. He smelled absolutely delicious and it was starting to get to his head.

“Ah fuck Hwa.” Hongjoong moaned once more, feeling the slick start to build up in his underwear. “Please Hwa please.” Hongjoong begged.

“What do you want puppy ?” Seonghwa asked.

“I want your fingers, I want you.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa’s eyes flicked red. He flipped Hongjoong onto his back.

“You’re going to hate me but I don’t have any condoms.” Seonghwa said.

“It’s okay.” Hongjoong said.

“Joongie- safe sex.” Seonghwa looked at the younger like he was scandalous.

“I’m on the pill and I’m a virgin. You ?” Hongjoong asked.

“Also a virgin.” Seonghwa said.

“I knew it.” Hongjoong said. “I was just teasing you, I have condoms in my bag I brought.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to punish you.” Seonghwa said.

“Are you going to spank me ?’ Hongjoong teased and yelped as Seonghwa filled him over and slapped his ass.

“Yes.” Seonghwa said.

“Then do it harder.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa paused. This omega was an incubus. Had to be.

“Holy shit I think I’m going to have to keep you forever.” Seonghwa said. “You’re like all my wildest dreams.”

“If you hurry up, we can make them realities.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa didn’t have to be told twice.

* * *

  
  


**Let’s Suffer Together**

**Hongjoong ** : My butt

**Wooyoung ** : I second that

**Mingi ** : I third that

**Yeosang ** : Wait wtf-

**Jongho ** : I’m going to be an uncle

**San ** : Yes

**Seonghwa ** : NO

**Yunho ** : If alphas could get pregnant-

**Hongjoong ** : NO

**Wooyoung ** : You’d think you would be much nicer after being dicked down but I guess not

**San ** : Hyung you have go so hard he won’t even remember his own name next time

**Hongjoong ** : I’m leaving

**Mingi ** : To get more dick

**Hongjoong ** : No

**Seonghwa ** : No ?

**Hongjoong ** : No

**Seonghwa ** : Okay

**Jongho ** : Ah my ship. We did it guys.

**Yeosang ** : Took forever 

**Yunho ** : Who is next ?

**San ** : You

**Yunho ** : OH SHIT

**Mingi ** : Settle down

**Yunho ** : I can’t-

**Yunho ** : Wait

**Yunho ** : I know how big Mingi is now

**Yunho ** : Hwa-hyung come to my place please this is for science

**Seonghwa ** : I said I’m leaving

**Yunho ** : But-

**Seonghwa ** : I don’t want to see your dicks

**San ** : Scared ?   
  


**Hongjoong ** : He shouldn’t be

**Wooyoung ** : THAT’S IT EVERYONE LOG OUT

**Mingi ** : But now I’m kinda curious

**Wooyoung ** : You know what- I’m logging out. Goodbye.

**Jongho** : Glad you're all home :)

* * *

The End


End file.
